For You
by cutiechelsey
Summary: **Chapter 20, I bet it's not what you expected**Not just another S/J romance...when tragety strikes, Sarah needs Jareth, and he needs her more than he knows
1. The Call

# A/N:Okay, this started out as 'random thoughts' writing, or 'chaos', or whatever you want to call it.I went back over it to try and smooth it out, but you'll have to forgive the minor stuff.And by the by, I will love you _forever_ if you review.Flames are welcomed; it's cold in Kansas this time of year.

Disclaimer:I kidnapped the Goblin King!I am the proud owner of all his subjects, love interests and real estate!BWAHAHAHAHA!Sorry, got to go, there are some men in white coats knocking at my door…now what could they possibly want?

# 

# For You

# Part one

Sarah Williams was a perfectly normal girl.She had made sure of that.Her long brown hair was shoved up into its average ponytail.She was wearing her favorite jeans and sweatshirt, and they were perfect for blending into a crowd.In a week she would be starting school at an ordinary, albeit boring, college.She would be just another freshman, in a new city where absolutely no one knew a thing about her.She had made sure of that too.

Sarah stopped in the middle of unpacking, and surveyed her small apartment.It was nothing remarkable, but Sarah had fallen in love with it the moment she saw it.Her meager furnishings fit well in the tiny rooms, and one window had a great view of the campus. Sarah stood in front of that window for a moment, basking in the warm sunlight.

Sighing, she turned back to the pile of boxes in front of her, and ripped open one marked "photos."A sudden cold shiver ran down her back, but she didn't see what had flashed by her window.

With only a few boxes to go, Sarah felt her stomach rumble and she glanced up at her clock.

"It's two already?"She muttered to herself, and slipped on some dingy sneakers to walk down to the coffee shop down the street.She would have preferred to drive; she was, after all, eighteen.But Karen had made it perfectly clear that a car was out of the question.

"We're already paying for your apartment and your education!"Her stepmother had practically screamed."If you want a car so badly, why don't you get a job and pay for it yourself?What about Toby?Honestly, sometimes I think you don't think about him at all!"

"You don't know what you're talking about."Sarah had screeched back."You don't even know what I've done for him!"

## You have thirteen hours…

Sarah shook her head free of both memories.After gobbling down lunch she headed quickly back to her apartment, where she could keep busy, she could clear her head.

"Ah," she smiled to herself a few hours later, "the last box."Ripping the packing tape off, she started shoving its contents onto a shelf, and was about to kick the empty box away when she noticed one thing lurking in the corner.

Sarah picked it up, then nearly screamed and dropped the object out of surprise."I didn't pack this."She said to herself."I'm _positive_ I left it at home."She frowned slightly."Dad must have threw it in on accident."Plunking it on the shelf with the others, she carried away the now empty box, marked "books."

***

A few days later Sarah was feeling quite comfortable in her new home.That afternoon she had gone school shopping, and was terribly excited about starting classes the next day.College sounded so exciting, so romantic, so adventurous.She was a little nervous though.Lord knows she didn't want any more actual _adventures;_ she had had enough of those to last a lifetime.

Wandering aimlessly around her kitchen, Sarah was rather bored.She hadn't made any actual friends yet, and so it was going to be a night at home, alone.Finally she decided to relax a little, and read.Reading was her great escape, as it always had been.She cast her eyes up and down the shelves, trying to pick a story, when she stubbed her toe on a small, thin object lying on the floor.

"The Labyrinth."She sighed, picking it up."I should have known."Sarah stared at it for a bit."Well," she said finally, "if I'm going to start a new life, I may as well make a clean break with the old one."She marched over to the trashcan, and tossed it in.Almost, anyways.

_"Don't!"_Came the soft cry.Sarah froze and spun around, searching for the source.The voice had seemed to come from nowhere and everywhere, all at once.

"Hello?"Sarah called hesitantly.There was no answer."Of course there's no answer, you silly girl."Sarah laughed at herself."It's just your imagination, and it's just a book."All the same, Sarah put _The Labyrinth_ back on the shelf, and was incredibly grateful when the phone rang, knocking her back into reality.

"Hello?"

"Sarah, honey, I'm glad you're home."Sarah recognized her father's voice immediately, though today he sounded a little strange.

"Hey dad!"She answered brightly."How are you?"

"Sarah, you should sit down for this."Sarah frowned, and fumbled for a chair.There was something dreadfully familiar about the catch in his voice."There's been an accident."

"What?What do you mean?"

"Karen was… she was driving through an intersection…and, and a truck ran a red light…"Sarah gasped sharply.

"Is she okay?"She cried, louder than she had intended.

"Yes sweetheart, she's fine."Inwardly, Sarah thanked every deity she'd ever heard of.She may not have really liked or even loved her stepmother, but she didn't want to loose her all the same.

"But Sarah…"Her father said hesitantly, obviously choking back tears.

"What?"

"Toby was in the car."Sarah's hand flew to her mouth.

"Toby?"She gasped.

"He…he wasn't in his car seat…Sarah, there was nothing they could do…"Sarah would have screamed, but was having too much difficulty breathing at the moment.

"Oh my God," she whispered, "you mean…you mean Toby, he's, he's…"She burst into hot and wild tears, barely noticing that her father had done the same.It was only the second time she'd heard him cry.

"Daddy."

"I'm so sorry sweetheart, I just, I didn't know how to say it…"He trailed off, knowing nothing comforting to say.Suddenly Sarah heard some noises in the background.

"Oh, Sarah, I've got to go.I'm in the hospital right now, and Karen's only just woken up."

"No, daddy, don't go yet."Sarah pleaded.

"I've got to Sarah, I'll call you later."

"No.No!"Sarah practically screamed it.She was shaking from crying so hard, and she needed her father there, his support, his security."I need you daddy."

"Karen needs me more."He said simply, without realizing the power in his words, and hung up.

Sarah stared blankly at the receiver for nearly a minute before hanging it up.Laying her head in her hands she sobbed, not only for her brother, but for herself.

***

After crying for hours, Sarah felt numb.She couldn't see straight, her eyes swollen from tears, and she was trembling.

"How can Toby be gone?"She whispered hoarsely."He's only three, he didn't deserve this.I can't believe I'll never see him again."

"Sawah, Sawah!"She could clearly remember Toby clinging onto her for dear life, as they waited for her plane."Don' go."He had demanded.She had only smiled and ruffled his soft blond hair."I'll be back before you know it, tough guy."She said gently.He gave her one last hug before she got on the plane, and waved furiously after her as it took off.

"I should have been there!"Sarah cried suddenly, angry with herself."If I had picked him up from daycare, he'd still be here.Damn it!Why'd I have to go to school so far away?It's not fair!"She screamed vehemently.

## You say that so often…

"I saved him once, I should have saved him again!"Overcome with remorse, Sarah could hardly think, her head was pounding so hard.She stomped around, slamming doors and cabinets, and quickly swallowed two aspirin tablets.

"Oh Toby, I'd give anything to save you."She whispered, leaning against the kitchen wall.Sarah turned to the phone, mounted on the wall right next to her.She quickly banished any thoughts of calling her father."It's at least _part_ of her damn fault he's dead."Sarah spat bitterly."Daddy should be comforting me, not her.She doesn't deserve it."Sliding down to the ground, Sarah hugged her knees tightly to her chest, only to realize she still had the bottle of pills in her hand.She stared at it intently.

"I've lost my father to Karen.I've lost Toby to a reckless driver.Who do I have now?"Sarah asked desperately.Sarah had no friends in this new place, and no real old ones to speak of.Tossing the bottle from hand to hand aimlessly, her thoughts suddenly took a dangerous path.

"I'll take a few more," she whispered, "just to be sure my headache's gone."Downing pill after pill, Sarah had lost count when she let the empty bottle fall to the ground.She walked shakily over to her bed, and collapsed, not realizing the trouble she was in.

***

Sarah awoke to a blinding pain, assaulting her from her toes to her ears.She tried to slide off the bed onto the floor, then realized that somehow she was already there._I need help_, she thought desperately to herself.She struggled to stand up, but fell back down, defeated, as her stomach threatened to rip itself apart.Her heart was pounding, and she was dimly aware that she was hyperventilating._Phone,_ she thought, _need phone, 911._

She forced herself to crawl towards the kitchen, each tiny movement assailing her with new waves of pain.Sarah forced her long hair out of her eyes, and she glared warily at the phone.

"Phone…"She murmured to herself, and the tears started to stream down her face.It was too high for her to reach.Every time she tried to lift her arm, her head pounded so hard, it threatened to burst.Finally she collapsed on to the ground, clutching the carpet to keep the room from spinning.

"What have I done?"She whispered, and it echoed in her burning ears."Help, please…someone, anyone."_Anyone?_She asked herself franticly.The world around her began to fade to black, and Sarah struggled to keep breathing, and in a tiny voice, whispered his name, before falling down into the frightening darkness that enveloped her.

***

Cutiechelsey:"Sarah does not die at this time."

Readers:"Say what?"

CC:"You were looking a little worried.I know that you don't have time to waste on just another suicide fic, so I thought I'd just stop and let you know that yes, this is only part one, and no, the rest of it is not this depressing.

Readers:"Oooookay."*stare at CC like she's crazy*

CC:*grins because she is crazy*"I'm also trying to keep it from being just another S/J fic, so stop me if it get's too cliché.That's all for now folks."


	2. The Awakening

### For You

#### Part Two

Jareth held her hand tightly in between both of his.It was soft and smooth, but pale and cold as ice, and that worried him.He gently kissed her fingertips.

"What happened, Sarah?"He whispered.

He'd been in that room all day, sitting on the edge of his chair next to the bed he had placed her in.No one dared to find out what was wrong with their king.He had acted so strangely the night before, that most of his subjects considered his vigil by Sarah's bedside proof positive that he had gone off the deep end.

Last night had, well, Jareth didn't really know what last night had done to him.Surprised him, certainly.Confused him, definitely.Scared him, well, he couldn't say.

It had started out as just another night, spent screaming at one incompetent goblin after another.Never let it be said that being the goblin king was glamorous.Suddenly he felt a shiver run down his back.The throne room gave a sudden lurch, or perhaps it was Jareth who had shook so violently.He whipped out a crystal to survey the maze for any disturbances, when he heard it.

"_Jareth!"_Someone had called out very softly, but desperately, and it rang through the stone halls like a gong.He knew her voice in an instant, and appeared by her side without hesitation.

He found her crumpled on her kitchen floor, her face an ashen grey, and an empty Aspirin bottle beside her.Jareth's stomach turned as he remembered it.Without even thinking, he had gathered her frail-feeling body in his arms, and whisked her back to the Underground.

After hours of spells, hours of screaming, and hours of summoning every healer within five hundred miles, Jareth had done all he could.All that was left was waiting.

"What am I doing?"Jareth asked no one in particular. "She's just another girl.A girl that denied me no less!"He still held her hand."I could have any other mortal I want."_But do you want anyone else?_He dashed the thought away, got up and started to pace.

"I'm the Goblin King!What's wrong with me?I haven't even thought of her since she left."That wasn't entirely true."Haven't watched her, at any rate.The Goblin King doesn't offer his love twice."He proclaimed indignantly._But she was only a child_.He glanced at Sarah's still form.She looked so innocent, indeed child-like, while she slept.

Jareth suddenly got the odd feeling that someone was watching him.But Sarah caught his attention.

"Toby?"Sarah murmured, stirring a bit in her sleep.

Jareth smiled, and brushed a lock of hair out of her eyes._Why did you call me?_He wondered silently._Why did you do this to yourself?_Finally he sighed, feeling the need for fresh air and some goblin beating.

"She is, after all, just another girl."He reassured himself, and walked out of the room.

"_Jareth_?"The frightened whisper tore from her lips.Jareth instantly turned on his heels and rushed back to the bed.His glimmer of hope was quickly crushed however; she was still only talking in her sleep.Sarah started to toss and turn more fitfully.

"Jareth!"She cried fiercely."Jareth, please!"

"Sarah?"He murmured, lightly grasping her shoulders, trying to calm her down.Sarah brushed him off, and started kicking underneath the sheets.

"Jareth!"Sarah grabbed around wildly, clawing at the pillows, sheets, Jareth and finally herself.Ever asleep, she scratched her arm so viciously she drew blood.

"Sarah!"Jareth grasped in alarm, and he edged onto the bed beside her.He wrapped his arms around her, half comforting her, and half stopping her from inflicting any more bodily harm."I'm here Sarah."He said gently, slightly shocked, stroking her hair as she struggled against his hold.Finally she slipped into a more peaceful sleep, but Jareth stayed where he was for a while, holding her tightly to him, and murmuring soft reassurances.Later on, Sarah didn't remember a thing.Jareth remembered it for the rest of his life.

***

Sarah awoke feeling like she had only slept a few minutes.She was immensely comfortable, surrounded by soft sheets and heavy blankets.She sighed and rolled over, hoping to fall back to sleep, when she saw him, sitting in a chair beside her, staring off into space.

"Jareth!"She gasped, wide-eyed.He turned to her just in time to see her faint again.

***

The second time Sarah awoke she felt slightly better._This isn't my bed_.Sarah thought suddenly, looking around her._And it's not a hospital_.Certainly not, it was a large, cold and lofty room, looking like it belonged in a castle._A castle?_Sarah asked herself._That's not a good sign._

Propping herself up on her elbows, Sarah could see the Goblin King, out on a balcony connected to the room she was in.He was leaning against a stone ledge, staring out into the vast depths of his kingdom and the even vaster sky.His blond hair was slightly mussed, and his eyes held a strange look in them, perhaps he was tired?

"It's a lovely night."Jareth said suddenly, turning and walking towards her."I was wondering when you'd wake up."Sarah just stared at him.He was the same as she remembered, his face never giving a clue to what he may be thinking.

"Am I in the Underground?"Sarah asked, pulling the blankets up tightly around her.

"You always were a bright one."Jareth remarked snidely.Sarah began to feel a familiar pounding in her head, something synonymous with her conversations with him.

"Perhaps you'd like to tell me what I'm doing here?"Sarah demanded.

"Perhaps you'd like to tell me why you called."Jareth returned.His glare was intense, and she quailed under it.

"None of your business," was all Sarah could think to say.She was beginning to notice how sore her stomach was.His stare made her nervous, and she felt fifteen again, afraid of the imperious goblin king.Then a thought occurred to her.

"Why'd you answer me?"

"I wasn't just going to let you die."Jareth shot back, scowling."I may be a lot of things, Sarah, but a murderer isn't one of them."

Sarah wanted to say something spiteful back to Jareth, she really did.But she fell asleep before she could think of a comeback.

***

The third time Sarah awoke, she knew she wouldn't faint again.She felt better, but was aware of how physically drained she was.Sarah looked around the room she was in, in awe.

Lying in a grand four-poster bed, covered in midnight blue sheets and blankets, Sarah noticed elegant tapestries hanging on the wall, some imposing pieces of furniture, and an overall dark feeling that filled the room.Hesitantly she tried to crawl out of the immense bed, but ended up sinking to the icy floor.

"Can't even walk, can you?"Called a mocking voice from the doorway.The Goblin King strode towards her, and before Sarah could worry about what he was going to do, he had placed her back in the bed.

"Now then, do you think you can carry on a conversation without fainting?"Jareth chided her.

"Take me back."Sarah said in a whisper.

"Out of the question."Jareth said shortly, leaning against a wall, his arms crossed.

"You can't just keep me here, that's - "

"As much as I would love to get you out of _my _bed," Jareth interrupted, "bringing you home involves a lot more strength on your part then bringing you here did, and seeing as you can't even stand, the effort involved would probably kill you."

"What do you care?"Sarah shot back.

"I already told you I'm not a murderer.I can't say as much for you."Jareth's voice was very cold.

"What are you talking about?"

"You did try to kill yourself."

"That's –"

"Not fair?"Jareth grinned slyly.

"Actually, I was going to say that it's none of your business.When can I go home?"

"When you're better?If you're so bent on ceasing your existence, however, I can try and take you back now.Shall we see what happens?"Jareth stormed towards her menacingly, anger flaring in his eyes.Sarah shrank back, and he stopped dead in his tracks._I scare her._The thought surprised him.

"You know nothing about me!"Sarah cried furiously.

"I know more than you think."Jareth said sternly, before vanishing.

"I'm stuck here."Sarah whispered to herself, and she threw herself down on the pillows, not expecting to fall back to sleep.

In his throne room, Jareth glared at Sarah through one of his crystals.

"What an ungrateful girl!"He glowered."I saved her life.I've always been so generous to her, and now…"

_Generous?What have you done that's generous?_

_ _

_ _


	3. The Chamber of Doors

For You

Part Three

Sarah spent the next three days sleeping, making short expeditions around Jareth's room, and thinking.Her thoughts battled back and forth between her father, Toby, and Jareth.Always back to Jareth.Strangely enough, she felt kind of bad about their argument.

"Why should I feel bad?"She asked herself."He's the enemy!" 

"He also saved my life."She said, shivering in the flowing nightgown she had found herself in when she first woke up.Just exactly how she had gotten into it, Sarah preferred not to think about.She actually half-wanted Jareth to show up, just so she could send some well chosen words his way.Where was that monster anyways?

That monster was brooding in his throne room, watching her in his crystals, and wondering what she was thinking.He saw how drained she was, knew Sarah would have to be in his kingdom for a while, and he smiled at the thought as she stumbled weakly around his room.

"She can't stay in there forever."He muttered."She's got to be starving."

The very same thought occurred to Sarah, as she felt her stomach rumble.She warily eyed the door that lead outside, from across the room.She hadn't dared to open it yet, somewhat afraid of what she might find on the other side.

"I guess I can't stay in here forever."She sighed, and made her agonizingly slow way to the door.Suddenly it was flung open, and the Goblin King stood menacingly in the doorway, blocking her way.

"Hungry, are we?"He mocked."You haven't eaten in four days, you know."

"I –" Sarah started to say, before feeling the strength in her legs go out from under her.Jareth was at her side in an instant, and caught her gently by the arm.Sarah stared at him quizzically, but he was already leading her down the hallway.She found herself being helped into a chair at a long table, in a dining room with large, open windows, and lots of sunlight streaming in.

With a flick of Jareth's wrist, food appeared, and he sat down at the other end of the table nonchalantly, waiting for her reaction.Sarah eyed the food and smiled slightly.

"What?"Jareth demanded.

"This is chicken noodle soup."Said Sarah, smiling hesitantly and pointing at the bowl in front of her.

"What of it?"

"Nothing, I just, I never expected you to eat anything so _normal_."Sarah said, looking Jareth straight in the eye for the first time that day.

"I expect there's a lot you don't know about me."Jareth replied, somewhat relieved that Sarah seemed more comfortable around him.But then he noticed she still wasn't eating."What is it now?"He sighed.

"If there's one thing I've learned, it's to not eat anything from you."Sarah responded, not angrily, but nervously.

"Sarah."Jareth answered calmly."Sarah, look at me."Sarah's eyes, which had previously been intently studying the tabletop, hesitantly rose to meet his."If I wanted to hurt you, I would have let you die in your apartment."Sarah flinched at the memory."You're safe here."

_How can I believe anything you say?_

_ _

_Let me put it this way: what choice have you got?_

The rest of the meal passed without comment, and when Sarah seemed done toying with her food, Jareth helped her up.

"Would you like a tour of the castle?"He asked suddenly, and Sarah was startled at how congenial he sounded.She was ready to say no, that the only thing she wanted from him was a way home, but somehow her mouth started moving without her consent.

"Okay."

He lead her patiently through the corridors, only commenting on which room they happened to be in.The next few days passed this way, and by the time Sarah had been Underground for a week she walked around at normal speed, though she still wasn't well enough to travel home.

Last night Jareth had taken Sarah to a room she had not seen before.Hung on the door was an ornate wooden plaque, bearing the elegantly carved word: Sarah.

"I got a little tired of you sleeping in my bed."Jareth remarked snidely, and swung the door open for her.

Inside Sarah found a large four-poster bed, made of light colored wood and covered in silky, baby blue sheets.Similarly colored gauzy curtains hung at the windows, and there were even a few picked flowers around her room.

"Thank you."Sarah said, but Jareth had already disappeared.

Now she was walking next to Jareth, feeling a little foolish in a long and flowing green dress reminiscent of Renaissance times.

"Perhaps you'd like to venture outside the castle?"Jareth questioned, his face stiff and cold looking.

"Outside?"Sarah asked, trying to mask her hesitation as curiosity."As in, out in the Labyrinth?"

"Unless of course you're afraid."Jareth quipped.

"I'm not afraid!"Sarah cried indignantly, and followed him out through the gates of the Goblin City, and into a rocky part of the maze Sarah hadn't been through in her previous journey.

"I wonder if my friends are around here anywhere?"Sarah murmured to herself as she trailed after Jareth.

"I wouldn't count on it."The Goblin King answered sharply.

"Why not?Did you do something to them?"Sarah ran up behind him and grabbed him by the shoulder, forcing him to turn and face her."If you hurt them, I'll, I'll…"

"Relax.I haven't seen that traitorous group of misfits since you left."That wasn't much comfort.

"And I suppose you didn't stop them from answering my calls either?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Last year, I called and they didn't come.I know you were behind it, why else would they ignore me?"

"How should I know?"Jareth shouted.His voice rang up and down the twists and turns of the maze they were now very deep within."Honestly, I never knew why you like the scoundrels in the first place."

"They were my friends!"Sarah yelled back.

"Some friends!Ludo was a sheepdog with the i.q of a rock, Didymus would chew off his own tail if he thought it was challenging him, and Hoggle, Hoggle was working for me half the time!He's a side-changing Benedict Arnold, only looking out for himself!"

"LIAR!You're nothing but a filthy, lying, bastard!"Jareth's hand suddenly flew back, and Sarah flinched and quickly backed away.

"Sarah,"Jareth started, advancing towards her.

"Stay away!"Sarah ordered, and she turned and flew down one of the Labyrinth's many passages."I'll find my own way out!"She called back.

"Damn."Jareth muttered, before turning into an owl and flying away.

***

Sarah was lost.She had been wandering around for hours, it felt like.Every turn was a dead end, and she was sure she had passed that statue twice already._Damn him_.She thought sullenly.Sarah hadn't seen a single person, human or otherwise, in the entire Labyrinth.That had to be Jareth's doing.She had thrown herself down on the ground to think for a minute, when suddenly a creature whipped around the corner.

Hunched over, and covered in a black cloak, it hurried pass Sarah without even seeing her.

"Hello?"Sarah leapt up and followed it."I'm trying to get back to the castle.Can you help me?"The figure paused to look at Sarah, then kept running.A hood obscured it's face, Sarah didn't know if it was a dwarf or a goblin or what.

"Hey!Come back here!"She shouted."I need your help!"The thing ran faster, and Sarah chased it.But when she turned a corner, it was gone.Vanished.Into a dead end."What in the-?"Was all Sarah could think to say.Sighing and turning, Sarah found herself faced with a passage covered with mirrors.

"A mirror maze inside a Labyrinth.Cute."Sarah muttered, as she slammed into a mirror she had been trying to walk through.She put her hands out in front of her so she could feel her way through, sleepwalker style.

The maze seemed relatively easy, and soon Sarah found herself passing the last mirror.At the end of the maze, there was a large enclosed room, with at least a dozen doors leading out, all against one wall.Some doors had rusting locks on them, others were barricaded with boards.One particularly ominous looking door was surrounded by barbed wire and even fire.One door was unguarded and safe looking.A phrase was carved in the wall above the twelve doors.

_One door leads to freedom, others to torture you can't dream, make your choice before time runs out, things aren't always as they seem._

That was when Sarah realized that the wall opposite the doors, the one she happened to be leaning against, was slowly moving forward.

"I'm going to be crushed!"Sarah gasped."Jareth!"She cried.

"I seem to recall you saying that you could find the way out yourself."His voice echoed around the chamber, but Sarah couldn't see him anywhere."Although I would say that –" he stopped suddenly."What are you doing in there?"He cried, as if he just realized where she was.

"Being crushed!"She yelled back to him, wherever he was.

"How did you get into the Chamber of the Doors?"

"I don't know, I just solved the mirror maze and ended up here.Help me!"Sarah shrieked, as the wall hit her squarely in the back, forcing her forward, and closer to the doors.

"I can't."Jareth said, and if Sarah wasn't so distracted she would of heard the worry in his voice.

"What do you mean, you can't?It's _your_ damn Labyrinth!"  
  


"I know, but the Chamber blocks all magic.I can't get in."

"What am I supposed to do then?"

"Sarah, you have to calm down so you can pick a door."

"How the hell am I supposed to know which door to pick?"She was sounding hysterical now.If she didn't calm down, then he wouldn't be able to help her.

"Sarah, please, calm down!Read the inscription."

"One door leads to freedom, others to torture you can't dream, make your choice before time runs out, things aren't always as they seem.That's no help!"Sarah and the opposing wall were only a few feet from the doors.

"Think about it.Normally, if you want to be safe, what door would you pick?"

"The safest looking one."Sarah said, without thinking.Realizing what she said, she started running to the unguarded door.

"Sarah NO!"Jareth barked, and she froze, reaching for the handle."Things aren't what they seem!"

"So then, this is a bad door?"If she didn't hurry, she wouldn't have room to open a door."Then the good door would be…"She trailed off, and ran back down to the worst looking door she saw."I can't go through that!"She exclaimed.

"Sarah, hurry!"Jareth shouted, sounding almost desperate.

Taking a deep breath, Sarah rushed through the flames in front of the door and grabbed its jagged handle, only feeling the moving wall slam against her heels.She burst through the door, and came out into the hedge maze and slammed right into Jareth.

"About time."He said mildly as she collapsed against him.He wasn't prepared for her to burst into tears.

She sobbed hysterically into his chest, and felt his arms envelop her."Shhh."He said softly, though startled."You're safe Sarah."He whispered.


	4. The Note

A/N:okay, this part's a bit slow.It's a transition thing, don't worry, we're getting to the actual plot soon (and you thought this was just a romance!) thanks for all the reviews!

Disclaimer:I don't own anything.I haven't even gotten creative enough to make up my own characters (yet) Don't sue me, as all you'll get is thirteen cents, a half-empty coke bottle, and my Algebra book.

For You

Part Four

Jareth carried Sarah back to the castle, as she was too exhausted to be transported via one of his crystals, and too busy crying hysterically to walk herself.By the time Jareth laid her down in her bed, she was already asleep.He wanted to kick himself for loosing his temper at her, and even more so for letting her run off alone.At least she wasn't yelling at him anymore.

When Sarah awoke a few hours later, the brilliant pink and orange rays of the setting sun lighted up her room.Still feeling rather shaken up from the day's episode, she decided to just lie in bed a little bit longer.Suddenly Sarah realized she could hear some faint voices, coming from the hallway outside her room.Walking carefully so as not to alert the speakers, Sarah put her ear to the door to better hear the argument.

"- brought nothing but trouble, and so it still is."

"Don't talk about things you don't understand!"The second voice sounded very angry, and unmistakenbly belonged to Jareth.

"Sire, it is not my intent to anger you.I am, after all, only the messenger."

"Such a pity that Abien didn't have the courage to come here himself."Jareth continued to say something else, but he lowered his voice and Sarah could not make out the words.

"Of course, sire."Said the other voice a few moments later."And I'll send someone to wake the girl."Assuming that it was her voice was referring to, Sarah hurriedly crawled back into bed.She didn't want anyone to know she'd been listening.

Shortly thereafter, what Sarah guessed was an elf came briskly into the room.She couldn't have been more that three and a half feet tall, and had long reddish-brown hair.The clincher, however, were her pointed ears.

"Good, you're already awake."The elf said.Sarah remained lying down, still trying to feign sleep.How had the elf known?

"Oh, come on, miss, you've got to hurry up and get ready, his highness has called for you."Sarah sat up abruptly, and stared at the elfian woman, who was bustling about, and pulling a dress out of the closet.

"I don't care if Jareth's called for me.I don't want to be anywhere near him."The elf smiled.

"His highness certainly can loose his temper.But you can't hold it against him miss.He's been very generous to you these past few days."

_Sarah, beware.I have been generous, up until now, but I can be cruel._

"My name's Cara by the way, miss, and if you need anything, you can always call.Now how about getting into this dress, hmm?His highness will be shocked by how ravishing you'll look."

Sarah was about to protest when she actually looked at the dress.It was a soft lavender color, and made of silky satin.She allowed Cara to pull it over her head, and admired the way it shimmered when she moved. The gown also had a plunging neckline edged in ribbon – _that's Jareth for you_ – Sarah thought to herself.The dress parted in the middle to reveal a creamy skirt, delicately embroidered.Sarah was astonished by all this glamour; her dresses so far had been rather plain.

Cara had just finished arranging Sarah's freshly curled hair on top of her head when a knock came at the door.Cara opened it and a goblin rushed in, bringing Sarah a small white box.It scurried away just as fast, and Sarah only stared at the gift in her hands.

"Aren't you going to open it miss?"Cara asked airily.

Sarah pulled off the lid, and her eyes grew wide when she saw what was inside.On a dainty silver chain, hung a golden half moon, with the symbol of infinity engraved in its center.It was Jareth's pendant.

Sarah sat silently as Cara slipped the chain around her neck, and felt the cold metal resting evenly against her chest.She stared at the note that lay at the bottom of the white box.In what Sarah assumed was Jareth's hand, were the words, For Tonight.

***

Jareth paced up and down the dining hall.What on Earth was taking so long?Was she still mad at him?Did she like his gift?It was the gift he was most worried about.Sarah never seemed to receive his gifts very well.

Angrily he recalled the conversation he had had a few hours ago, shortly after he brought Sarah back from the Chamber of Doors.He had called back the fae doctor who had tended Sarah when he had first brought her to the Underground.

"Really, sire, there is no cause to worry.Her little adventure has done no harm to her physically, just frightened her a bit."

"Are you absolutely sure of that?"Jareth had questioned, grabbing the portly doctor by the shirt collar.

"Positive, your majesty."Answered the bristled fae, pulling from Jareth's grasp."I would even go so far to say that your patient is in near perfect condition.In fact, I think she is safe to travel home tomorrow."

"What?!"Jareth had practically yelled.He had hauled the physician out into the hallway, so as not to disturb Sarah."She can't possibly be better already!You ought to watch what you say, old man, or I'll pitch you head first into the Bog of Eternal Stench."

"It's true sire."The doctor insisted."She seems very well indeed.I say, the Labyrinth must be agreeing with her."Jareth had practically thrown the fae out of his castle in a fit of rage, when yet another fae had appeared before him.

"Abien."Jareth growled at the memory under his breath, still pacing."I swear, he has the worst possible timing.Flooding me with his imbecile messengers."Jareth didn't have time to continue that train of thought, however, because Sarah entered the room.

She looked stunning.Jareth almost let his jaw drop in astonishment.Her form-fitting dress rustled softly as she walked through the door, and she was wearing his necklace!Her hair looked so lovely he wanted to reach out and touch one of the soft tendrils that had fallen down from the rest.He settled, however, for pulling her chair back for her.

Sarah eyed him warily.Jareth was never this silent, or this polite."Why so formal?"She asked.

"Everything I do, I do for you."Jareth replied absently, as though he was deep in thought.Sarah toyed with her food for a bit, then realized Jareth was staring at her.

"Cara said a doctor came while I was asleep."Sarah said, trying to end the awkward silence and Jareth's intense staring."What did he say?"Jareth appeared to be pondering the answer to her question.

He couldn't let her leave yet.She just got here, he wasn't going to loose her again._The Goblin King doesn't offer his love twice!_Nagged a voice in the back of his head.Mentally telling the voice to shut up, Jareth tried to look at Sarah sympathetically.

"He said that today's little adventure had some unfortunate effects on you.You need a few more days rest, at least."

"This is all your fault you know."Sarah replied sullenly.

"My fault?What are you talking about?"

"If you hadn't yelled at me, and almost slapped me I wouldn't have run away."

"If you weren't so sensitive than I wouldn't have offended you."_Stay calm, and don't yell,_ Jareth told himself.

Sarah threw her napkin down on the table."You'll always be the same insufferable person you were three years ago!"

"And you, Sarah, are apparently the same selfish girl who whined too much."

"You threw me down a hole!And chased me with the Cleaners, and had my head nearly torn off, _and_ sent your goblins to attack me!" 

This was too much for Jareth."You deserved it.And I never hurt you.I may have scared you, but I never hurt you."

"You threw a snake in my face!"Sarah shot back.

"It was a scarf!"Jareth growled.

"You kidnapped my baby brother!"Sarah shrieked, leaping up from her seat and knocking her chair over.

"I only did what you asked me to do."

"But I didn't mean it."

"Oh you didn't?"Jareth strode towards her, and Sarah backed away, until she had backed herself up against a wall.Placing his hands on either side of her shoulders, Jareth had her trapped."I gave you the chance at repentance.I let you traverse my Labyrinth, and rescue your brother.I let you redeem yourself.What chance at redemption have you given me?!"And with that he stormed out of the dining room.Sarah heard a door slam, and guessed it was the door to his chambers, where he had first brought her.

What had she done?Nervous, Sarah began to pace.

***

It was an hour before Sarah came up with a plan, and another forty-five minutes before she got up the courage to enact it.Try as she might, Sarah couldn't deny it.Jareth was right.And for some strange reason, Sarah hated the thought of Jareth alone in his chambers, fuming.

Clutching a slip of parchment she had gotten from her room, Sarah walked determinedly down the shadowy hallways to his quarters.At first she had tried to work out some great speech to say, but somehow she just couldn't apologize to the haughty Goblin King.She did still hate him, after all.In the end she decided that when he opened the door, she would wordlessly thrust him the paper, and walk back out again.Then things should work themselves out the next morning.

Jareth, however, had other plans.When Sarah was about five feet from the door, and stealing up her courage to knock, he called tonelessly out to her."Go away Sarah.I'm busy."

Sarah stared blankly at the still closed door in front of her.Now what?She couldn't spend the rest of her recovery time avoiding him, could she?Finally Sarah just slid the parchment under the door, and hoped Jareth would find it.

Jareth was lying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling when he heard Sarah coming.He regretted his harsh dismissal instantly after he said it, but refused to recall it.He sat up quickly when he saw Sarah's pale white fingertips slip a bit of paper under his door.He smirked.She was still so brave, even after he yelled at her. He knew he would never find another that would oppose him so.

Picking up the paper, Jareth unfolded it, then stared in disbelief at the words hastily scrawled across it, in Sarah's own nervous hand:

# I forgive you


	5. The Kiss

For You

Part Five

When Sarah woke up the next day, she could hear birds chirping, welcoming the morning, and she could feel the warm sunlight shining down on her.The only problem was, when she went to open her eyes, she discovered they already were.Yet it was pitch black.Questioningly she felt her face and discovered that a soft cloth had been tenderly tied around her eyes.She tried to rip the blindfold off, but it remained obstinately in place.

"Good morning Sarah."Sarah jumped at the velvety voice that assaulted her ear.She grabbed around blindly, but the source of the voice eluded her.Sarah felt the hairs on the back of her neck creep up, what kind of game was Jareth playing now?

"Did you sleep well?"Suddenly he was on her other side.

"Jareth, take this thing off me."Sarah demanded, reaching persistently across the bed, still trying to find him.Two strong, gloved hands arrested her searching fingers, and carefully lead her up and out of bed.

"Now what would be the fun in that?"Jareth teased.

"I'm serious Jareth, this isn't funny."Sarah protested as he guided her carefully out of her room, after draping a robe around her shoulders.

"Don't worry Sarah."Jareth chuckled softly."I have something to show you."

Heart pounding, Sarah was having problems thinking straight.Jareth's mood had certainly improved from last night, and instead of feeling afraid and overpowered, as she usually did in his presence, Sarah felt rather jittery, like when she first met Brian…Sarah jerked at the thought.Now was certainly not the time to think of that horrible fiasco, and Sarah instinctively leaned closer to Jareth, as he pulled her down this hall and that.

_ _

_Besides,_ Sarah thought,_ Jareth's a lot different then Brian.He's arrogant, cruel, obnoxious, handsome,_ Sarah felt her cheeks burn, and wondered if Jareth noticed._Handsome?_Sarah berated herself._How did handsome sneak in there?_It was at that time that Sarah's mind decided to wonder what Jareth was wearing._For Christ's sake!_ She mentally slapped herself._I'm eighteen, and my hormones choose know to notice his pants!_Sarah jumped when the sound of Jareth's cultured voice ended her mental dispute.

"Stairs," was all he murmured, and Sarah could feel his hot breath against her neck.Expecting to be carefully led down a flight or two, Sarah was more than surprised when she found Jareth sweeping her up in his arms, and carrying her down them.

"Jareth?"

"Hmm?"Sarah found herself hanging onto his neck rather tightly.

"Don't drop me."Jareth only laughed.

When he set her back down, Sarah felt soft grass underneath her feet and realized they were outside.She allowed Jareth to place his hands on her shoulders, and steer her toward a bench, where he helped her sit down.

"So what is it you want to show me so badly?"Sarah asked curiously.

"Only this."Jareth answered, removing her blindfold.Sarah gasped at the sight before her.

"Ludo!Didymus!"She exclaimed, rushing towards her friends."Hoggle!"Didymus bowed with chivalry, and Ludo smiled comically, but Hoggle tentatively hung back."I've missed you guys so much!"Sarah continued, hugging each of them in turn.She turned to thank Jareth, but he had disappeared._Why does he keep doing that?_Sarah wondered for a moment, but then turned back to her companions.

Hoggle quickly warmed up and the four of them had quite a conversation, ambling aimlessly around the castle grounds.Sarah hadn't laughed so much for a long time.In fact, she doubted whether she had ever been this happy in her life.The only moments that came close were a few with…_the Goblin King?_Sarah asked herself.She hurriedly stopped that thought process in its tracks.

"Hoggle?"Sarah asked suddenly, during a lull of conversation."Why didn't you answer my last call?"

"Call?"Hoggle repeated, refusing to meet Sarah's eyes."I didn't get no call."He replied defensively.

"I know I called, the same way I did the night I got home from this place.It was almost a year ago, right after I…"Sarah trailed off."Never mind."She was grateful when Sir Didymus changed the subject.Sarah decided she didn't want to get into the reason why she had needed their company.

***

"Sarah?"Hoggle started again, a while later.

"Hmm?"Sarah was quite comfortable, leaning against a large tree trunk and enjoying the blissful shade from the scorching summer sun.

"How'd Jareth manage to drag you here anyway?"

"He didn't _drag_ me here.He sort of rescued me."Didymus' ears pricked up at the word rescue.

"How so, Milady?"He asked enthusiastically.

"It's not really that big of a deal."Sarah mumbled.

"It was the day Toby died, right?"Hoggle pressed.Sarah's cheeks went bright red, regretting her somewhat incoherent suicide attempt, and if she hadn't have been so desperate to change the subject, she would have thought it odd that Hoggle knew Toby was dead, considering she hadn't told a soul.

It was at that moment a large, snowy white owl chose to land before them.Glad to be saved from two awkward explanations in the same day, Sarah didn't need to be asked twice to go to dinner with the Goblin King.She stared at his proffered arm for a moment before taking it, and waved to her friends as she walked back to the castle with Jareth.

Still in her nightclothes and a bathrobe, Sarah was silent on the way back to the castle.Granted, she wasn't angry with him anymore, and Jareth decided he just had to be patient.The fact that he should have sent her home today kept nagging at him, but for right now, what Sarah didn't know wouldn't hurt her.

"Oh, I forgot."Sarah said when they had reached the dining room.She stuck her hand in her pocket, and pulled out Jareth's pendant."You want it back?"A soft smile ebbed onto Jareth's face, and Sarah decided that he looked very nice that way, more like a person, than the imperious Goblin King.

Jareth took the necklace from her, holding her hand a little longer than necessary.He walked around behind her, and pulling back her hair, fastened the chain around her neck once more.

"Keep it."He breathed softly, his lips almost brushing her ear.Jareth was not big on restraining himself.In fact, it took all the self-control he could muster to keep from kissing her senseless right then and there.He was, after all, the Goblin King, and was used to having women fall all over him.But for Sarah, it would be different.It was clear she hated him as the Goblin King.Maybe she would love him as just Jareth.

"So," Jareth said in what he hoped was a calm, conversational manner, instead of the I-want-to-kiss-her-and-I-want-to-kiss-her-now manner that was threatening to take over, "what did you talk about with your, err, friends?"A twinge of jealousy was now combining with the kissing impulse, to make it twice as strong.

"Nothing really."Sarah answered simply, while arranging her food into a castle shape."The Aboveground, and stuff."The castle shape was smashed, to be replaced by a flower shape."Toby."She added as an afterthought.

"How is the lively little chap?"Jareth continued, with a rather fake smile on his face.What he really needed was a cold shower."He has my eyes, you know."

"Had."Sarah replied automatically.

"What?"Jareth's eyes narrowed.

"Had your eyes."Sarah felt him staring at her, waiting for her to explain.Oh, how much she wished she had never said anything."Toby, he's…"Slowly she raised her eyes to meet his."Jareth, he's dead."Jareth's fork fell to the floor with a clatter.

"Dead?"He repeated incredulously.Sarah nodded, blinking back tears.

"A car accident.The night I took the pills."The tears spilled out, though Sarah tried furiously to prevent them.Jareth had her in his arms in an instant, smoothing her hair and murmuring in her ear.

"Shhh.It's okay."He whispered, the passion inside him forgotten for the moment.For the moment. 

Sarah pulled away from Jareth's embrace, though later on she would admit it was comforting.Instead she hugged herself, squeezing her eyes tightly shut, trying to block out the world.

Jareth couldn't stand it.He couldn't stand her looking so alone and forlorn.He couldn't stand her pushing him away.Any previous ideas of concealing his love for her forgotten, he couldn't stand watching her hurt so much.

Cupping her chin in both his hands, he leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips.It was barely a kiss, just a tiny brush of his lips on hers.He didn't dare try anything else, fearing Sarah would slap him for it.But on the contrary, she leaned into him, trembling from the passion packed into such a tiny kiss.

But suddenly Sarah pulled away again, her eyes wide and her breath short and shaky.She locked eyes with Jareth, and was that a hint of pleading on his features?Whatever the look was, it disappeared as fast as Sarah did, running down the hall.

***

"I kissed her."Jareth muttered, pacing up and down his thankfully empty throne room."Toby's dead."He reminded himself."I kissed her!"He said again."Toby's dead!"Clearly his thoughts wouldn't settle."One problem at a time."He ordered himself.

"How can he be dead?"Jareth flopped down on his throne, one leg over the arm of the chair, one hand rubbing his throbbing temples."That protection spell should have guarded them both from any Aboveground threats.One thing's for certain, that babe didn't die from an ordinary car crash.But who the bloody hell would've done such a thing?"

***

"He kissed me."Sarah spat, disgusted."He was rather nice today, though."She threw herself onto her bed."But he kissed me!""But he did get all my friends for me this morning.""But he kissed me."She sighed finally, exhausted.Just before falling asleep, one thought flitted across her mind.He really was a good kisser.


	6. The Secret Society

For You

Part Six

Sarah couldn't sleep.She drifted in and out of half-consciousness, tossing and turning restlessly.Every time she closed her eyes, Jareth appeared in her mind, leaning in for a kiss.Wetting her lips, she could still feel how sweet and velvety his own had felt.

"That's it."Sarah grumbled to herself."There's no point in lying here anymore."Swinging out of bed, she quickly bathed and garbed herself in a dress of pale yellow."I need to take a walk."Walks always had a way of clearing Sarah's head, and even though it was hours before the sun would rise, she wandered out of the castle in search of some gardens Jareth had once spoke of.

The kiss was the only thing on Sarah's mind as she ambled aimlessly, and she wasn't really watching where she was going.Rounding a corner of a stony part of the maze, she plowed into a small figure, completely garbed in black.It ran into her so fast it knocked her to the ground, and scrambled away without looking back.

"Hey!"Sarah called after it, leaping up."Hey, come back here and apologize or something."She demanded, unaware of how she sounded uncannily like Jareth.The creature, dressed similar to the one she had seen before, either didn't hear her or ignored her, because it kept running.Eager to find something to vent her frustration at, Sarah sped after it, screeching all the way.

Suddenly a second cloak-and-dagger type joined in the chase, then quickly a third, and a fourth.The deeper the chorus plunged into the Labyrinth, the more mysterious figures appeared and raced in the same direction.The chase was pointless now, and Sarah knew it, but she also refused to give up.

Sarah recognized the corridor they were running through now.It was the same one she had chased the mysterious figure through the first time.Just around the next bend it had disappeared, and Sarah had ended up in the Chamber of Doors.She shuddered at the thought._Well,_ Sarah thought stubbornly, _they're not getting away this time._She lunged out and grabbed the back of one of the portly figures, ripping off its cloak.The thing stopped suddenly, and turned to face Sarah.What she saw made her gasp.

"Hoggle?"

***

Jareth, as luck would have it, didn't sleep that night either.There was simply too much to do, too much to arrange.He had to face the awful truth now.Sarah had to go back.Keeping her in the Underground would only make it harder for her to cope with Toby's death.Something kept tugging at the back of his mind however, something that seemed to deem itself important, but whatever that something was remained a mystery to Jareth.Only one thing was clear to him.He was going to loose Sarah.Again.

_I ask for so little.Just let me rule you._

He scoffed at his prior sentiments.As if giving someone power over yourself was something little.He should know.Sarah had held the power over him for years.

***

"Hoggle, what is this?"Sarah demanded, as one by one the band of mysterious figures disappeared through an ordinary stone wall.Hoggle looked sheepishly down at his shoes.

"Come inside, an' I'll explain everything."Beckoning for Sarah to follow him, he walked straight through the wall.Sarah laughed at herself for being shocked, after all, walls were never what they seemed in this place.Holding her hands out in front of her, just in case, Sarah walked boldly through the wall, and found herself somewhere else entirely.

The chambers she entered were dark, dank, and overall dungy.Torches mounted on the wall provided some faint light, and the place was swarming with cloaked persons of all sizes.

"Hoggle!"Sarah laughed, looking around."Is this some kind of secret society?"

"You could say that."Sarah stopped mid-giggle.She had been joking.Hoggle, obviously, was not."It's just a place to get away from Jareth, mostly."He led her to a quiet corner of the room, with cold stone furniture.

"I see."Sarah said quietly.She was busy staring at a couple of goblins, who were hurling darts at a picture of Jareth.

"Woohoo!I got 'im in the eye!I win, I win…"This goblin proceeded to do a little victory dance. 

"Arghhh.Your mother's a fraggin' aardvark."The other muttered dejectedly, throwing his remaining darts on the ground.

"They don' really mean any harm." Hoggle said, calling back Sarah's attention."Are you feelin' alright?"He asked suddenly."You don' look so well."

"He kissed me!"Sarah exclaimed, and was partially embarrassed of her outburst, and partially glad to have someone to confide in.

"So?"Hoggle asked, uninterested.He was busying looking over what looked like blue prints a gnome had brought him.

"So?So he _kissed_ me!Why is this not as upsetting to you as it is to me?"Hoggle waved away both the prints and the gnome, and smiled condescendingly down at Sarah.

"So, we all knew it would 'appen sooner or later.The King's really lost his head over you."

"_What?_"Sarah cried, a little louder that she had intended.Everyone in the dismal chamber stopped and stared at her, even the elderly group of elves examining a crystal, or the cluster of demons playing cards in the corner.

"Sarah, don't be so naive."Hoggle chided."It's obvious he loves you.He said so 'imself."

"Yeah, in between asking me to be fear him and obey his every word.He was just afraid to loose!"

"He wasn't afraid of loosing the game, Sarah.He was afraid of loosing you."Sarah didn't want to hear any more.She stood up abruptly and asked to be lead out.Hoggle complied, quietly.As she stepped out into the Labyrinth, however, he called one more thing out after her.

"Don' get me wrong Sarah.I hate the Fae as much as the next guy.But what I said was true.Just don' let yourself get carried away in his fancy words.You deserve better."Sarah was only halfway listening.

***

The sun was rising by the time Sarah had stumbled into the gorgeous gardens Jareth had told her about.They were truly beautiful.Flowers of every kind blosomed on the edge of intertwineing paths, and in the middle was a lovely fountain, of carved fairies flitting over lily pads.To Sarah's delight there was a wooden swing hanging off of a huge tree she couldn't identify, and she hopped onto it, swinging gently in the breeze.But she couldn't forget Hoggle's words.

"You're up early."Sarah winced at the velvety voice that came from behind her.She needed time to think, and she could already tell from her racing heart that she certainly wouldn't be able to think clearly with Jareth around.

Jareth hand been surprised to find her sitting and twirling her hair on an old garden swing, apparently lost in thought.She stiffened at his approach, and he felt her body tighten under his fingers as he pushed her lightly on the swing.

"Go away."Sarah said, as evenly as she could.Shivers ran down her spine every time he touched her, pushing her slightly higher in the soft breeze.

"Why?"Jareth asked, with a tone that possible reflected actual sincerity.

"Because."Sarah could feel her heart threatening to pound out her chest, and she couldn't stand his subtle touches on her back.It felt like he was toying with her, pushing her away and then pulling her back to him.

"What kind of an answer is that?"Jareth mocked her softly.

"I just, I just…I can't…"Sarah couldn't explain herself, not when half of her wanted to run away and the other half wanted to fall into his arms.Carefully Jareth grasped the ropes that suspended the swing, and lulled it to a stop.Protectively he wrapped his arms around Sarah's shoulders.

"You don't have to be afraid."Jareth whispered.Then he let go, and walked around in front of her."I've brought you a gift."He smiled archly.

"Not a crystal?"Sarah eyed him warily.Jareth didn't answer.Instead he took her by the hand (oh God, her palms were sweaty now) and led her down one of the garden paths.He stopped just beside the fountain, next to an ashen pedestal.And on that pedestal sat…

"Jareth, what is my answering machine doing here?"Sarah sputtered in disbelief.

"It seems you have six new messages."Jareth answered, as if it were a common occurrence for random appliances from someone's apartment to appear in a garden in the middle of his Labyrinth."Perhaps you should listen to them."Sarah turned to demand that Jareth tell her what the hell was going on, but her tongue seemed to have forgotten how to move.Left with no other option, Sarah dubiously pressed the _play_ button.

"Sarah, honey, this is your dad.How are you handling everything?It might be better if you come home for a few days, so you have someone to look after you.Call me later, okay?Bye honey."Click.

"Hey Sarah, it's dad again.Call me as soon as you get home okay?Bye."Click.

"Sarah?This is Karen.Call home right away.You're worrying your father.We miss you, and we need to talk.Please call soon sweetie."Click.

"Hey babes, this is Anna.Look, you're family's totally flippin' out down here.Where are you anyways?Sorry about your brother and all that.Your parents told me to tell you to call, so call already!"Click.

"Sarah, please, call me.Just tell us where you are.Karen and I are very worried.Please, just call."Click.

"Sarah.I talked to your friend yesterday; it's great you found someone to stay with these past few days.He said you'd be checking your messages, so I just wanted to tell you that the funeral is tomorrow.Your father and I really hope you'll be back in time."Click.

"What do you think, Sarah?"Sarah jumped at the voice in her ear.She had forgotten Jareth was there.

"I really wish you would stop doing that."She said softly.

"What?"Jareth replied innocently, spinning her around slowly to face him.

"Sneaking up on me."Sarah answered.Locking eyes with him, Sarah continued rather boldly."Is the funeral really tomorrow?"She took his silence to be an assent."Can I go?"Jareth blinked for a moment, as if chasing away some thought or feeling, and answered simply.

"Yes.Yes, you can go."

***

Sarah didn't sleep that night.Instead she sat out on the balcony, all night long, images of an elegant ball dancing across her mind.She was about to get what she wanted; she was about to go home.But sometime throughout the night a startling realization hit her.Did she really want to go home?

_But I'll be there for you._

The next morning Sarah got dressed in the simple, modern-styled black dress she found laid out for her.First she found Cara, then Ludo, then Didymus, then Hoggle, and bid them all good-bye.She found Jareth in his throne room.

He was leaning against a windowsill, and staring out over his vast kingdom.He turned in acknowledgement when she entered.Sarah searched his face for some hint that he truly did love her, some regret of some kind.His face was blank.Stony and hard looking.Completely devoid of any emotion.He advanced on her, and conjured a crystal.

_ _

_Everything I've done I've done for you._

"Just touch it, and it will transport you home."But Sarah didn't take it.She took a few timid steps away from the offending crystal.She had to know.She couldn't leave before she knew.

Jareth mistook her retreat for fear, and frustrated, tossed the crystal to her instead.

"Just catch it then."He said coldly.

Sarah could have caught it.She wasn't a completely inept athlete, and the crystal was heading straight for her very hand.The only way to miss it would be to leap out of the way.

I have reordered time.I have turned the world upside down, and I have done it all FOR YOU.

Sarah jumped aside, and the crystal shattered when it crashed to the ground.Jareth stared at Sarah questioningly.

"Jareth, I, I can't."Sarah started, walking slowly over to where he stood in the middle of the room."I, I can't face it alone."Jareth allowed her to come but a few inches from him, but he refused to meet her.Blood pounding in her ears, Sarah nervously bit her lip.Jareth's eyes poured over hers, searching for an answer.

"Come with me."Sarah pleaded, her voice barely above a whisper.Jareth brushed a stray hair out of her face, his finger tracing down the side of her shaking cheek.

"As you wish."He whispered, and a slight smile crossed over his features as he took her hand.


	7. The Funeral

A/N:All right, so when I started this story I made a rule for myself.No cheesy songfics!Alas and alack, I got caught up in the sappy emotionalness of the funeral, and broke my own rule.So, haters of songfics, or haters of extreme angst and sadness, you might want to skip to the last paragraph, which has an interesting bit of mystery.

Disclaimer:I, of course, do not own Labyrinth or its characters.I tried to buy it once at a garage sale, but Jim Henson beat me to it.I do not own the song "I wish" either.That belongs to R. Kelly.If anyone hears about him selling it in a garage sale though, let me know.

For You

Part Seven

Colors and sounds blurred together as Sarah felt the floor ripped away from her feet.The only thing that seemed stable was the arm Jareth had offered to her, and she clung to it to keep the world from crashing down around her.Keeping her eyes clutched shut, she leaned into Jareth until she felt the ground slam up against her feet again.

"Are you alright?"When Sarah opened her eyes she found Jareth looking down at her intently.

"I'm fine.Just kind of…dizzy."Sarah sighed, lightly rubbing her temples with one hand.

"It gets better after the first few times."Jareth said, and it was obvious that their little journey didn't affect him at all.

Finally getting her bearings, Sarah found that they had appeared just outside of the church she attended with her family.

"I believe the ceremony is about to begin."Jareth said gently.So far she hadn't noticed that he still had her arm entwined in his.

"Jareth!"Sarah cried suddenly."You can't go in there looking like that."He was wearing his usual attire of tights and poets shirt, though both were respectfully black, Sarah noticed, looking him up and down.Then she noticed she was looking him up and down and mentally smacked herself.

"What, pray tell, is wrong with the way I look?"Jareth inquired innocently.

"You cannot go into my little brother's funeral looking like the high and mighty King of Spandex."Jareth smiled mockingly.

"Don't worry.No one will notice."

"What?" 

"To them, I will appear…normal."He halfway spat the last word, as if it tasted bad."It's time."He added gently.

Sarah nodded, and they entered the church.The pews were already full of family members, including some hillbilly types that Sarah assumed were the very distant cousins Karen refused to discuss.Also present were some squirming toddlers and the parents they belonged to, with whom Toby had gone to preschool.

Jareth led Sarah down the aisle, still arm in arm, to the front pew where her father and Karen were seated.To Sarah, the aisle seemed miles long.Everyone turned and stared at her when they entered, and some harsh whispering ensued, no doubt about her curious absence over the past few days.Karen glanced over at Sarah as they sat down, staring at Jareth and dying to ask questions, but then the minister started.

Sarah snapped to attention when she heard his voice.She withdrew her arm from Jareth's, then immediately regretted this decision and looked at him nervously.He took her hand in his gloved one, and stroked it reassuringly.

"All too often," were the minister's opening words.Cold and impersonal, like he had given the same speech a dozen other times that day, "a young one is taken from our midst too early and without warning."

Sarah felt the tears building up behind her eyes, and she looked for some random object to concentrate on, to stare at to prevent herself from sobbing.That was when her eyes fell upon the coffin.

A tiny gasp escaped her lips, barely audible, but Jareth heard it and looked at her with concern.The coffin was made of dark, mahogany wood.It glimmered in the bright sunshine that came pouring through the stain glass windows.It was tiny, no more than four feet long.And it was shut.

Blood pounding in her ears, Sarah could no longer hear the minister.All she could see was the coffin, though she was dimly aware that the rest of the room was spinning.All she thought of was Toby.Toby, shut up all alone in that little box.Her little brother, her little boy shut up in a crate, never again to laugh, or play, or be taken away by the goblins.He was gone.

Jareth's eyes widened in alarm as he watched Sarah go into shock.She was shaking, and clutching onto his hand with such fierceness her knuckles were turning white.He could tell she was using all her strength to fight back tears, to keep herself from making a scene.Her eyes were focused on the coffin.He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and drew her to him, and she sobbed quietly into his shoulder.Stroking her hair soothingly her murmured a few charms to help calm her down.Glancing at Sarah's parents, he noticed they were oblivious to their daughter's grief, as they were too wrapped up in their own.

As Sarah relaxed enough to get control over herself, Jareth silently swore that he would find the bastard that did this, for this was no car accident, and he would make sure he suffered the most painful death anyone in history has or will ever suffer.

***

A few hours later, Sarah and Jareth stood before Toby's grave, lightly holding hands.Karen and Sarah's father, Robert, were also still there, as well as a few other family members.Most of those present at the funeral had quickly paid their respects at the gravesite, and then made their way to the merrier gathering Sarah's parents had orchestrated at their house.

Robert touched his daughter's shoulder, and she looked up at him with tear-stained eyes."We're going to go see the guests back at the house now, okay honey?Come home when you're ready."Sarah nodded, and focused back on staring intently at the headstone.Simple gray marble, with Toby's name, below which was the engraving,

_Lost too soon, but never forgotten_

_Always an angelic babe_

Next to this was an engraved sketch of an endearing cherub, though in Sarah's opinion it looked far to innocent to suit Toby's mischievous ways.

They stood in silence for nearly a quarter of an hour after Sarah's family had headed back to the house, when finally Jareth could bear it no longer.Turning Sarah to face him, he saw she was still crying.A single, solitary tear, trailed its way down her cheek.Carefully Jareth brushed it away with a velvet-covered fingertip.

"What can I do?"He asked honestly.Sarah looked up into his eyes, and half-smiled.He had been the perfect gentleman all through this hellish day, though she could sense something was building up inside him.

"Just stay here with me."She said softly, turning back to the stone.

"Rioting goblins couldn't move me."He replied, standing behind her and wrapping his arms around her shoulders.She leaned into him gratefully and held onto his arms as if they were all that was holding her up.They probably were.
    
    _ _

_I wish that I could hold you now_

_I wish that I could touch you now_

_I wish that I could talk to you_

_Be with you somehow_

_I know you're in a better place_

_And you know I can see your face_

_I know you're smiling down on me_

# Saying everything's okay

_I'll see you again someday_

_I wish, I wish, I wish_

_I wish, I wish, I wish_

_ _

And so they spent the next hour together, standing, and staring.

***

Jareth only managed to convince Sarah to move when it started to rain.Wrapping his cloak around her shoulders, he guided her from the cemetery to her home, somehow already knowing the way.It was Sarah that finally broke the silence.

"Karen said on my answering machine that a friend of mine called her.Might I assume that was you?"

"You might."He answered.

"Why did you call her?"No rain was touching Sarah through Jareth's cloak, though her hair was soaked, and Jareth appeared completely dry.

"There was no reason for your family to worry unnecessarily."

"But didn't Karen ask you a thousand questions?"

"No, should she have?"Jareth was glad to get Sarah thinking about a different subject for a while.

"It's just that she's always pressuring me to find that perfect guy, and now some random guy she's never heard of appears and claims to be a longtime friend of mine.I would expect you'd get the third degree."

_"Karen, this is my friend, Brian."Sarah had said when Karen had intercepted Brain at the door before Sarah could make a quick escape._

_"Your friend?"Karen raised her eyebrows."How nice."_

_"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Williams."Brian had reached out and shaken her hand._

_"He seems like a very respectable young man."Karen had said the next day.Hah.If she only knew._

_ _

"Sarah?"Sarah suddenly jerked out of her reverie.Jareth was looking down at her questioningly."I do believe this is your home."He said, indicating the house before them.

"Right."Sarah said, and led Jareth inside.

People were swarming in thick clumps in her foyer, and Sarah practically had to fight her way through.She held tightly onto Jareth's hand, as she didn't very much like the idea of him free to wander amongst her various family members.After a few hurried meeting with friends, Sarah found Karen and her father talking in a corner.

"Sarah!"Karen said rather warmly.

"Hi honey."Her father said with a note of sadness.He kissed his daughter lightly on the top of the head."Who's your friend?"

"This is Jareth."Sarah answered somewhat reluctantly.

"Hello Jareth."Sarah's father shook his hand.

"Yes, we spoke on the phone earlier, didn't we?"Karen asked, smiling.Jareth nodded royally in assent.

"It's so nice to know someone has been looking after my little girl."Sarah's father continued, his voice cracking a little at the end.

"The pleasure was all mine."Jareth answered.

"Sarah, can I have a word with you?Alone?"Karen asked sweetly._Great,_ thought Sarah,_ here comes the interrogation._Reluctant as she was to leave Jareth alone, she allowed Karen to drag her off to the kitchen.

***

"So, Sarah, tell me about Jareth.Are you two serious?"Sarah's eyes widened with shock.

"Serious?There's nothing to be serious about.We are just friends."

"Calm down, I didn't mean to bring up a sensitive subject."Sarah could tell Karen was really trying to be amiable, so she tried to restrain herself from yelling.

"It's okay, I just, I don't really know how I feel about him."

"What's his last name?What does he do?He's certainly high on looks and charm."Sarah chose to ignore that last comment.

"He's Jareth…King.Jareth King."Sarah said decisively."And he's in the, the daycare business."Ooh, Jareth would hate her later for that comment.

Karen glanced back out into the living room.Hesitantly she persisted."Are you sure there's nothing between you two?"

"Why do you keep asking?"Sarah sighed.

"Because he's been staring at you this entire time."Sarah whirled around and saw Jareth, mismatched eyes focused on her.Blushing, she quickly looked away.

"Ahh Sarah, there you are."Her father came in, his car keys in hand."I was wondering if you could do us a little favor."

"What is it?"Sarah asked, very willing to help out her parents, anything to distract herself from Jareth's penetrating stares.

"The police took the van to the impound lot, after the accident."This made sense."But in all that was going on, Karen left her purse in the van."This also made sense.Karen was very scatterbrained at times."It has all her id's and such in it, and neither of us had the heart to go and get it."Sarah suddenly got a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach."Could you, possibly, go and pick it up?"

Sarah's heart sank.The one thing, she did not want to see, with all her being, was the wrecked car.But the pleading look in her father's eyes was simply impossible to refuse."Of course."She said, trying to sound happy about it, instead of passionately dreading it.

Grabbing the keys to her father's car, she went back out into the crowd of sympathetic well-wishers to find Jareth."You're coming with me."She said.

***

Jareth had not thought about his kingdom all day.Being too caught up with ensuring Sarah's comfort, he simply had not the time.

He discovered that Sarah was dealing with her grief by taking on a very serious, possessive, and demanding no-nonsense type of personality, which did not entirely bother him.She told him exactly what to do, where to go, and Jareth had never seen this side of her before.He rather enjoyed being bossed around by his Sarah.

However, if he had taken the time to wonder what was happening in his kingdom, he might have stopped and glanced at his castle through a crystal.What he would have seen would have upset him, troubled him, or at least would have caused a murderous rage to rise inside him.But for the moment, he was blissfully ignorant, and certain Underground residents preferred it that way.

***

Sarah and Jareth followed the officer on duty at the impound lot, who led them to Karen's van.Sarah's hand flew to her mouth when she saw it.

The driver's side of the green minivan had been completely crushed, the side mirror hanging by a thread, the window smashed.Sarah was amazed that Karen had lived through such an impact.Taking a moment to regain her composure, she went around to the passenger side door, which was unscathed, to retrieve Karen's purse.It had slid underneath the passenger seat, and Sarah dug it out.

Before climbing out of the car, she glanced at Toby's car seat.She smiled, remembering how much he hated it.But then something glittering caught her eye.She leaned across the van to pull the small object from the car seat.Sarah gasped as she recognized the object as something she had not seen in years.Something small, and dainty, that had once been her own.Something _plastic_.

Scrambling out of the car, she waved the object at Jareth."We have to go back to the Underground."She gasped."Now."

***

Super huge thanx go to everyone who's reviewed so far:

Melissa Davis (my fav authour reviewed me!I'm honored!), dawn, Star Dust, Amber, labyprincess, lady rogue, ACJ Leveille (another fav authour of mine!), polgara, sootchi, bunniko (sorry luv, but he's all dead, does the funeral proove it?), Crystalis Blade, Kaze, Pix (enough cliffhanger's for you?),Tizz (someone with guts to criticize, lemme ask you, did I improve?I triedJ),Sarah Beth (ooh, you gave me four reviews, I really really like you!), Jess, Unicorn Lady (thanx for all the encouragement), Silverstar Wizard (wow, five reviews.You get very emotional, you know that? J), Goblynn, Rogue 57, Usaki Tsukino (I'm just gonna take a shot in the dark and assume you like Sailor Moon, me too), Sky Dragon (you win the award for the most reviews, 6, and you also get fifty bonus points for noticing Hoggle's little maps.I wonder what he needs those for, eh?), Strawberry Girl, Emma, Tiny Snapdragon, Onyx Dragon, Jennifer, Luner Angel Princess, Lizbethy, Moon Angel, Danalas (you are an awesome writer, ya know that?), Leanna, Ashfae, serne love639, titian, Taiki (you have a cute penname), Tael, Moonlit Rose, Alicia, jarethluva4lyf (now that's a creative name!), Beetlejuice (I'm proud to open your mind), Kim, Heather Lady, Arizona, Liphise, Sarina Fannel, Netty, god's Blood red rOse (sorry babe, but it's definatly Jareth.Check the credits if you don't believe me), Baby Bear, Silver Space, Dreamer Rose (I feel privelaged that my fic is the first you've read, might I encourage you to read more?), and a few annoymous reviewers!

Review and you too will make the reviewer's hall of fame!


	8. The Snow

A/N:I'm very proud of all of you who guessed what Sarah found in the van (I'm going to have to try harder to surprise you, aren't I?), and for everyone that didn't, don't worry.This chapter has some explanations in it, as well as my favorite scene so far.I hope this tides you over for a bit, as it's rather long.

Disclaimer:Do you really want to sue me for using these characters that I don't own?

For You

Part Eight

"Sarah?Sarah?Sarah…are you going to explain what the problem is or just run off on a tirade?"Jareth asked as they appeared in his throne room.He had taken her back to the Labyrinth without question, and understandably so.Who was he to wonder why his lost love wanted to come back with him?From the look in Sarah's eyes, however, Jareth could tell that her return to the Underground had nothing to do with his undying love for her.

"It's this."She cried breathlessly, shoving a plastic braclet in Jareth's face.

"What is this?"

"It's a braclet I gave to Hoggle when he helped me find Toby."

"And…?"Jareth asked airily.

"And I found it in the van, by Toby's carseat.Oh God."Sarah sighed, and Jareth guided her to his throne, and she collapsed into it."Do you think Hoggle had anything to with this?"She asked in a low, scared whisper.

"Sarah,"Jareth said gently, taking her hands in his."Didn't you once say he was your friend?"Sarah nodded dumbly."Then I'm certain he wouldn't do anything to hurt you."Sarah smiled at him gratefully.

"All the same, I think I'm going to talk to him.I'm sure he has a reasonable explanation."She turned and walked briskly out of the throne room, down the castle halls and out into the maze.Jareth watched her go.

"If that insufferable wretch had anything to do with this, I'll cut off his ears and force feed them to him."He muttered under his breath.And though he knew this was a very pressing matter, there was one other thing that had to be done before he could focus all his attention on it.He had to convince Sarah of his love.

***

"Left, straight, right, right."Sarah murmured, trying to find her way back to the secret cavern Hoggle had shown her.She felt as though she was stumbling in circles, but she must have had a better sense of direction than she thought, for soon she found herself facing a familiar-looking dead end."This has to be it."She assured herself.But how was she supposed to get in?

"Open up."She ordered the wall.The wall, of course, made no response."Open up!"She repeated, a bit louder."_Let me in, damnit!"_She cried,hitting the wall, only to end up bruising her hand.Suddenly a large slab of brick disappeared, and a gnome with the usual black garb stuck his head out.

"Hey!"He shouted."What's the big idea?I don' go 'round smashing your house down!"

"Where's Hoggle?"Sarah spat, and perhaps if this gnome creature didn't have his hood over his eyes he would have seen her seething with rage, and would have refrained from making his next comment.

"What's it to you, wench?"

"_Let…me…in."_Sarah growled.

After muttering something unintelligible but decidedly rude under his breath, the gnome gave a mock bow, and taped the sides of the opening in the wall, making it large enough for Sarah to step through.

"Thank you."Sarah, though furious, was determined to act with better manners than that annoying little creature."Now where's Hoggle?"

"Find him yourself."That was the wrong answer.Sarah gave in to her pent up frustrations from the day's trials, and told exactly what she would do with that gnome in very graphic terms if she wasn't already otherwise occupied.

Storming around, fuming, Sarah was not in the mood to properly observe her surroundings.Therefore, she strode past a remarkably large armory, a curtained off room, and a group of elves trying to dissect a crystal, before she found Hoggle alone in a corner, apparently thinking very deeply.

"You'll never guess what I found."Sarah announced, regaining control over herself.

"Sarah?What are yeh doing back?"Hoggle gasped in astonishment.

"Don't you want to know what I found?"Sarah continued, in no mood for small talk.With all her heart she wanted to believe that Hoggle had absolutely no part in this.But she was being realistic, stealing herself up for what might be the awful truth."Look."Sarah said, thrusting Hoggle the bracelet.

"Where did yeh find this?"Hoggle exclaimed, eagerly grabbing the bracelet.

"That depends.Where did you leave it?"

"Sarah!Yeh don' think I would loose a present like this, do yeh?"Hoggle asked, genuinely happy to have his gift returned, and a little confused."Last year the goblins took all me jewels in taxes.Every last one."

"Taxes?"Sarah repeated."Are you sure?"

"Positive.Why?"Sarah ignored his question.

"What happens to the stuff that's collected?Who does it go to?"Sarah asked breathlessly.

"Jareth.Who else?"

***

Jareth was pacing.He was anxious for Sarah to return.What would she do?Would she demand to be taken home?How much time would he have with her?He considered finding her with one of his crystals, but it felt too much like spying.So he would wait.And wonder.

As it turned out, Jareth didn't have to wait long.He met her no more that two hours after she left, as she walked slowly back to the castle from where ever it was she had found that dwarf of hers.Sarah was unusually quiet as he led her to dinner, silent even, but Jareth allowed it.It had, after all, been a very long day.

"I talked to Hoggle."Sarah said suddenly, after spending most of the meal twisting her napkin into knots.

"I surmised as much."Jareth said nonchalantly.

"He said that the bracelet I gave him – the one I found in the van – was taken by one of your goblins sometime last year for taxes."Jareth arched his eyebrows in surprise.

"Ridiculous.My goblins know better than to waste their time with bits of plastic."He said with an air of superiority.

"Are you sure we're talking about the same goblins?"Sarah shot back."Because the only ones I see are currently trying to carve a chicken with spoons."

"Well then, what else did your friend have to say?"

"He said that the taxes were brought straight to you."Sarah said this softly, but Jareth began to laugh.

"Now Sarah, is that an accusation?"

"How can you sit there and laugh?It isn't funny."Sarah declared, throwing her napking down on the table.

"No it isn't."Jareth retorted."But allow me to ask you this.Did it ever occur to you that Hoggle might be lying?"

"I don't know, Jareth.I don't know what to think anymore.And you aren't helping."

"Do I make you angry, Sarah dear?"Jareth chided.

"Do you make me angry?"Sarah repeated incredulously."You make me want to scream!"Sarah leapt up quickly, knocking her chair over."And throw things.Really big things.Like chairs.And tables.And…other, bigger pieces of furniture!"

"Honestly Sarah.I thought you trusted me."Jareth spoke in a lightly mocking tone.

"I trust you about as far as I can throw you."Sarah quipped.Jareth strode quickly over to her, took her hand, and gently brushed it with his lips.

"Now, fair one, it's up to you."And he disappeared in a cloud of sparkling dust.

***

Sarah didn't want to stay.But she wasn't ready to give up either.She was trying to explain this to Cara while she made her bed.

"I just don't know who to believe.One of them must be lying to me.And I can't stand the thought that Hoggle would do anything to me."

"What of Jareth?"Cara asked slyly as she spread the sheets across Sarah's bed.

"I know what you're infering, and it's not true.The man is insufferable."

"Of course he is.He's vain, and arrogant, and quite contradictory, and –"

"He's not all that bad!"Sarah exclaimed inspite of herself.

"Come now, miss.I have been working for him for quite some time now, and he can be positively horrid."

"He is not.He's charming, and chivalrous, and oh God, now I'm defending him."Sarah sighed, sinking down onto the bed.

"Perhaps that means you have deeper feelings for his Majesty than you realize."Cara said gently.

"I don't!"Sarah cried stubbornly, though tracing her fingers lightly over the back of her other hand.She could almost still feel his soft lips sweeping across it."I can't!I won't!I, I…I do.I do, don't I?"Sarah didn't need an answer."Damn."

Cara left Sarah to her thoughts, though sleep claimed her shortly after she slid into the covers.

***

Her room was flooded with unusually bright light when Sarah awoke.It was the kind of lovely light when the morning sun reflects off of freshly fallen snow.And sure enough, when Sarah ran to the balcony, she found the Labyrinth covered in a thick blanket of white.

Hurriedly she bathed and dressed in the warm wine-colored dress and charcoal gray cloak she found laid out for her, and ran out to the castle's front gates.An owl flew beside her, its coat perfectly matching the snow.The counterfit quickly changed into his natural shape, and the Goblin King offered to accompany Sarah through the winter wondrerland that had over taken his kindgdom

"Wow."Sarah breathed, snow crunching softly under her feet."I didn't know it snowed in the Underground."

"It doesn't."Jareth said, leading her through the gardens that were now completely white.When Sarah stared at him with confusion he added, "Consider it a gift."

Sarah walked slowly, admiring the softly falling snow.Jareth walked slowly, admiring Sarah.She stooped down and scooped up a handful of the powdry stuff, intending to just feel how soft it was.But before she thought about what she was doing, an extremely childish impulse latched onto her, and she launched the ball in the Goblin King's direction.It hit him squarely on the back, leaving a white imprint on his long cloak.

He whirled around to face her."Did you really just throw a snowball at me?"He asked incredulously.

"Looks that way."Sarah answered, trying to mask her hesitation with indifference.He wasn't really going to be mad at her, was he?Sarah backed away as he started towards her, holding her hands out in front of her."Jareth, I –" she started, but in a blink of an eye he had smacked her with four snowballs, one right after another.

Sarah stood frozen for a moment, her mouth and eyes opened wide.Quickly she tossed another snowball at him, but he deflected it with a flick of his wrist."Hey, no fair!"She cried."You can't use magic!"

"Oh can't I?"Jareth laughed, and started after her stealthily, armed with snow.Sarah ducked into the hedge maze, but wasn't safe for long.Jareth appeared at every turn, but disappeared too quickly for Sarah to hit him.She came out in the courtyard in the center of the hedge maze, and found Jareth standing smugly in the middle.She tossed a ball his way but he disappeared before the snow even made contact.

"Hey!Stay in one place for a minute!"Sarah laughed.Suddenly she felt his arms wrap around her from behind."Gotcha."He whispered in her ear.For a moment she didn't want to move.She felt safe, secure, and she sunk into his embrace.Jareth was surprised when she leaned into him, and even more so when she suddenly slipped out again.He snatched at her as she ran away, but only brushed her hair.

As the game continued, Sarah noticed curiously that while her hair was damp and windswept, Jareth's was still perfectly styled, untouched by the snow.Sneaking up on him as he peered around a corner, she realized how delightful the Goblin King could be.She took up an armload of snow, determined to rectify the hair situation, and was running up behind him when she slipped on a patch of ice.

She grabbed around for something to break her fall, and happened to latch onto Jareth's arm.Slamming onto the cold, snowy ground, Sarah pulled Jareth down on top of her.Literally.

Jareth had known she was coming up behind him, and had planned on letting her attack him.What he hadn't planned on, however, was being yanked down to the soft, wet ground, and pinning Sarah down under him in the process.

His face was centimeters from hers, she could feel his hot breath on her cheeks.She locked eyes with Jareth and he refused to let her look away.She could feel the heat from his body along every inch of hers, and having the wind knocked out of her when she hit the ground had left her breathless.

His wet, gloved hand rose to brush a strand of hair out of her face, and ended up stroking her cheek.She melted under his touch.

"You're soaked."He whispered."You'll catch cold if we don't go back to the castle."He started to get up.All rational thought left Sarah, all she knew was that she was afraid to let him leave and afraid to make him stay.

"Wait."She said so softly, she wasn't sure Jareth heard.She reached up and took him by the shirt collar, and pulling him back towards her, she kissed him.

If Sarah's eyes had been open, she would have laughed at the shocked expression on Jareth's face as she laid her lips on his.Whatever he had been expecting, it wasn't that.He quickly recovered though, and returned the kiss, and deepened it.Electricity pulsated between them, Sarah could hardly breath.Her body was on fire from the passion of it, and all her fear left her.She wrapped her arms around his neck, in his hair.All too suddenly he pulled away.

"Time to go inside Sarah."He murmured.She allowed Jareth to help her up, and leaned against him as they walked back to the castle.He put his arm around her protectively._Finally_, he thoughtFinally he knew.He knew she loved him.He wanted to sing, to dance, to act very un-Goblin King-ish.He settled, however, for escorting her back to the castle, and having dinner with her.


	9. 

For You

A/N:Arghhh!I repeat, Arghhh!Stupid, stupid story!All right, so I apologize a thousand times over for taking this long, but…grrrr!Can you tell I'm more than a little frustrated?See, I'm posting this as I write it, with no definite ending in mind. The other night, I was suddenly struck with this perfect inspiration, the perfect ending.Then I realized that what I had already posted conflicted with this perfection I had in mind.So I've been ditzing around trying to figure out a new solution, and just being generally annoyed.Anyways, I bring you, a very short part, but I needed to post something.

Disclaimer:These characters aren't mine, okay?Just leave me alone already!*starts sobbing hysterically*I can't create anything of my own, I'm unimaginative.*bangs head against the wall*Why can't I be like Jim Henson?Why, why?

For You

Part Nine

Sarah awoke the morning after her little snowball fight, in a very good mood from a night filled with pleasant dreams._Very pleasant,_ Sarah thought, blushing.And as comfortable as she found her soft, feathery bed, she was dying to see a certain Goblin King again.After soaking in a claw-foot tub for a little too long, pulling on a forest green colored satin dress, and running an enchanted brush through her hair, Sarah ran off, none too elegantly, searching for the enigmatic king.

Sarah was beginning to believe that Jareth had disappeared.That he didn't want to be found just then.Smiling to herself as she searched the gardens, Sarah found herself worrying over him.

"I've fallen in love with the enemy."She smiled softly, spying him.Jareth was lounging on a stone bench off in a corner of the gardens, a worn book in hand.Sarah studied him for a moment.She studied his shining black riding boots, and his delicious gray tights.She studied his airy, white poet's shirt, opened slightly at the chest so she was able to see where his pendant should of hung.Fingering the emblem which now lay against her own skin, she studied his perfect white-blond hair and his arching eyebrows.Finally she gave up stalling and approached him.

Sitting beside him, she laid her head on his shoulder, and smiled when she felt him jerk underneath her.But he did not raise his eyes from his text.

"What are you reading?"Sarah asked innocently.

"Fae history."Jareth said simply, still reading."It wouldn't interest you."

"You're a fae then?"She saw a mocking smile spread across his lips.

"Well what did you think I was?Do I look entirely human to you?"Sarah let the question go unanswered.

"Then you're parents are fae?"Sarah said, closing her eyes and letting his voice wash over her.

"My, you are full of astute assumptions today, now aren't you?"Jareth's arm softly sneaked around Sarah's waist.Sarah turned her attention to his hand, taking it in both of hers.

"How old are you?"

"I don't know."Jareth answered, distractedly.

"You don't know?"Sarah repeated, looking up at him."How can you not know how old you are?"

"I just, stopped counting sometime after three hundred.Seemed somewhat pointless."Jareth lazily flicked a page

"Are you immortal then?"

"In a sense, yes."Sarah thought about countering this vague response, but was struck by another sudden impulse.

"Why do you always wear gloves?"She asked, softly tracing over his hand with her fingertips.

"Fae custom."Jareth answered, but Sarah had already pulled off his velvety glove and tossed it lightly to the ground.He looked at her for the first time that day, a teasing light in his eyes.His hand was pale, yes, but soft and smooth, not to mention strong.

Sarah, turning to face him, took the book from his hand and also tossed it down to the ground, quickly followed by the other glove.She then settled back against him, allowing him to draw her close and envelope her in his arms.

"Why the sudden curiosity?"Jareth asked softly in her ear.

"I don't know."Sarah replied, a slight blush rising to her cheeks."You know everything about me.I just want to know about you.Who you are." 

"I most certainly do not know everything about you.I do not, for instance, know what your favourite colour is."

"Midnight blue.Like the night sky."

"I don't know your middle name."

"Anne.Sarah Anne Williams."

"Sarah Anne."Jareth repeated, liking the sound of the name as it rolled off his tongue."Beautiful."

Unsure as to whether Jareth was referring to her name, or the tendril of her hair he was fingering, Sarah interrupted their game of twenty questions.

"Jareth?What do you think really happened to Toby?"

"What are you inferring?"

"You saw the van.Toby's car seat was on the passenger side, and that side was barely touched.It was the driver's side that was mutilated.The strange thing is that no one else seems to have noticed."

"Are you saying you want the truth, Sarah?"

"Always."

"Then the truth is that I think you're right.Your baby brother did not die from an ordinary automobile accident, for more reasons than one.But I've no idea what really happened."

"You'd tell me if you found anything out, right?Anything at all?"Her eyes were shinning with pushed back tears as she turned to face him again.

"Of course, Sarah.Just as I know you would tell me anything."

***

"Damn."Sarah whispered softly to herself, swaying back and forth on the garden swing."Damn him and his stupid cult."

Jareth had left more than an hour ago, begging her pardon when a messenger from some other fae appeared.He had said it was only politics, nothing important.

"Damn."Sarah repeated for what felt like the fiftieth time.But she couldn't think of anything else to say.She was trapped.She had trapped herself, boxed herself in, and now she knew it.

"No matter what I do I'll be betraying someone.I know Hoggle doesn't mean anything by his little underground movement, but still…"She paused, thinking.

"But Jareth said he trusted me.Do I deserve it?What if this is something serious?I should tell him.Just let him know that something's going on and he can deal with it himself.But what if it's nothing?Then I'll only get Hoggle in trouble and _he'll_ be mad at me instead of Jareth.I can't pick between the two!"

Finally it seemed that fate had gotten tired of her whining, as many may agree, and decided to send her an answer, once an for all.That answer appeared in the form of Hoggle, poking around the gardens.Now this would not seem unusual to the casual observer, as Hoggle was a gardener, it was only natural that he would sooner or later show up in the gardens.But there was something, a bunch of somethings really, attached to his belt, and glittering in the afternoon sun.

_Last year the goblins took all me jewels in taxes.Every last one_.

"Liar!"Sarah cried, marching up to Hoggle and dropping any pretense of giving him a chance to explain."You nasty little liar!"

"What?"Hoggle managed to splutter before Sarah continued.

"You said that the goblins had taken all your jewels.You said they did!But your jewels are hanging right off your belt.Explain that!"

Hoggle paled.And he stared, opening and closing his mouth, trying to think of something he could say to save his skin.He failed.

"What else have you lied about?Your little 'secret society?'Or Toby?I thought you were my friend!" 

Hoggle's brain finally started putting together comprehensible trains of thought and he was able to utter a rebuttal.

"Sarah, I am yer friend!I swear, I'm only doin' what's best for you."

"What's best for me?And how, exactly, do you know what's best for me?"

"Sarah, I'm not trying to hurt yeh.I'm trying to keep yeh from gettin' hurt.But Jareth, he's just plain bad news."

"Don't start that again!"

"Remember what it was like, Sarah.Back when you were on our side.The King's a monster to his people.Throwin' creatures in the bog and such.He terrorized yeh, don' you remember?"

"That was just a game."Sarah stated flatly.

"Not for us, Sarah.That was life."

***

" – Abien, I really haven't got time for this.As much as I love accepting advice from a lovelorn fool, I do have more important things to do.I am not your concern.And furthermore, - "

"Jareth?"Jareth jumped at the sound of Sarah's voice."Jareth, who were you talking to?" 

"No one."Jareth answered a little too quickly, making the crystal fade away to nothingness behind his back.His frustration slipped away as he looked upon the breath-taking creature before him.What did Abien know, anyway?

"Jareth, we have to talk."Sarah said seriously, allowing his to draw her over to him and onto his lap as he sat on his throne in the surprisingly clean throne room.

Slowly Sarah began."There's something I haven't been telling you."


	10. The Kings

For You

A/N:I churned this one out fast, eh?Anyways, as some of you may have noticed, I've upped the rating from PG-13 to R.Ignoring the fact that I'm now writing something I would be unable to see in theaters (wow, so now I'm corrupting myself.Interesting.) It simply had to be done.I realized that the direction I'm taking this story gets kind of, well, we have two mature adults in a relationship, and some rebels attempting to stage a coup d'etat.Things are about to get messy here people.

Disclaimer:Would you believe me if I told you I owned Labyrinth?I didn't think so.

For You

Part Ten

Sarah paused, anxiously awaiting Jareth's reaction.For nearly a quarter of an hour, she had spilled out the entire story, of Hoggle and his conspirators, from her first encounter with the "cloak and dagger society," as she termed it, to Hoggle's most recent lie.She looked up at him with apprehensive eyes, and found a slight smile forming on his lips.

"What?"She asked, frowning slightly."What?"

"Sarah," Jareth said reassuringly, "is this what has been troubling you?"Sarah nodded dumbly."You needn't have worried.It is nothing."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I already knew."

"You knew?"Sarah exclaimed."You knew they were planning this, this _rebellion_ and you just let them carry on their merry way?"

"Sarah, rest assured that nothing will come of this."

"But how can you be so sure?"

"Sarah, I am their king.I may not score too high on the popularity polls of late, but they need me nonetheless.The Labyrinth cannot survive without me."

Jareth smiled as Sarah left the room.She was tired, she said.He didn't really believe her, but was somewhat distracted by the sudden bombardment of messenger crystals that kept slamming into his back before he could wave them away into oblivion.

Once Sarah was safely out of sight, he turned his back on the doorway and caught the next oncoming crystal as it nearly clipped his shoulder.

"What could that oaf possibly want now?"Jareth sighed to himself

***

Sarah was not tired.Actually, she felt anything but.Originally, she thought that if she went to Jareth he would calm her down, rest her fears, and do all those other comforting boy-friend-type things.On the contrary, however, his complete dismissal of her concerns made her more convinced that something was wrong.Jareth knew what he was doing, right?Then again, sometimes he was an arrogant prick._Ah, well_, Sarah thought, _sometimes you just have to take things into your own hands_.

Draping a black, musty cloak around her shoulders and trying to look short and devious, Sarah pretended to be a conspirating goblin scampering down to her hideaway as she slipped down on her very first undercover mission.She couldn't help humming the theme to _Mission Impossible_.

Sarah knew her way around the cloak-and-dagger society pretty well by now.At least, that's what she thought before taking a good look around once she reached her destination.When she had come bursting through the entrance a little less slyly than she had wanted, she expected to have a hundred goblin faces turned to stare at her.To be surrounded.Demanded she tell them just exactly what she thought she was doing there.Hoggle had probably told them all what she had said.That she was on the King's side now.So, blasting through the door, she expected the worst.

The place was empty.

***

Hoggle tried very hard not to look like he was attempting to sneak into the castle, as he crept down the hallways that echoed his every footstep.He was more than a little excited, after all, he had been specifically chosen for this undercover mission!He couldn't help humming the theme to _The Goblin Who Loved Me_.

After slinking past the throne room, where he was almost certain his Majesty would be, Hoggle thought he was in the clear.

That's why it was such a surprise to him when he ran into a tall, imposing Fae standing in the shadows.

***

Sarah blinked, and looked around the cavern again. 

Nope.Still empty.

_Hmmm,_ she thought to herself, _that's strange.Helpful, but strange._Casting away her unnecessary and rather stifling disguise, Sarah set to exploring.What she needed was some evidence, something to prove one way or the other just how malignant or benign this group was.She found lots of what she classified as average "Jareth-hater" material, punching bags, dart boards, etc.Spread upon a table she discovered highly detailed maps of the castle, which she had seen Hoggle looking at earlier.She pocketed one of Jareth's crystals, probably filched by one of his so-called loyal goblins.But none of this was new to her, nor remotely interesting.

What was new to her, and extremely interesting, was a curtained off room she had not chanced upon before.Inside was an extremely long banquet table, seating at least fifty.And at the head of this table, was a throne.No ordinary, makeshift throne, but an exquisite, sparkling silver and ebony throne.Curious symbols were engraved upon the arms and legs, and Sarah would have like to have examined them more closely, except it was at that moment that fifty some goblins and such chose to come careening into the room.

Sarah's eyes widened in surprise and she barely had time to dive unseen behind the throne before the creatures assembled themselves at the table.They were all chattering at an astounding rate when a sudden hush fell over the crowd, and Sarah could see a pair of black-booted feet appear in front of the throne, only no more than a yard in front of where she crouched.

"Lord Abien," gasped a surprised gnome, "you came!"

***

Hoggle was debating between running away as fast as he could or, well, he couldn't really think of any other option, so basically he was about to run away, when a kindly voice stopped him.

"Is that you, Hoggle?"Hoggle looked up, surprised.

"King Dantriven?"And so it was.King Dantriven, lord of the entire Underground, of all things fae.

"Hoggle!It is so nice to see you again.How is your father?I see you still bare his key."The slightly chubby but very tall fae had a sweet face, one scattered all over with laughter wrinkles.He wore a regal outfit of dark purple, and though he towered over Hoggle with some ferocity, any human sized being would think him no more than a Santa Clause in his mid-fifties. 

"My father is very good sire.Getting on in years, but as stubborn as ever.What brings you to m'lord's castle?"

"Yes, father.What does bring you to my little hell-hole?"Jareth demanded as he sauntered in from around the corner.

***

"Of course I came, you twit."Abien spat, seating himself upon his throne.

"I should think it would be rather dangerous, if Jareth should catch you –."

"You should think less.Jareth is not an issue at this point.He thinks I am just another bumbling countryman, a _friend_."Sarah would have seen Abien's lips curl up into an evil smirk at this last sentiment, had she been watching him from the front of the room, and not hiding behind his chair.

"Now then."Abien began, as though he had been chitchatting about the weather and was now ready to get down to business."I would appreciate it if you could refrain from spouting any more idiotic comments that happen to spring up in your minds.You are all here to tell me about our current situation.What do we know of the terrain, who are our enemies and who are our supporters?"

One trembling dwarf stood, and though Sarah could only see his feet they were shaking quite hard enough for her to imagine that he must be having a nervous breakdown.

"We have been memorizing the m-m-maps, sire, as you d-directed.We have devised several entrance and exit routes, as well as a p-p-plan b, should s-s-something go wrong…"

"NOTHING WILL GO WRONG!"Abien roared so loud that Sarah had to clamp her hands over her mouth to muffle her surprised shriek.He slammed his fist so hard on the throne's arm that the entire chair shook violently."Continue."He added sweetly, but it was too late.The dwarf had already fallen to the ground in a dead faint.

"As far as allies go, m'lord," began a much braver elf, "we can count on nearly half of Jareth's goblin army, and about one-third of the local residents.However," he added quickly, sensing that Abien was getting impatient, "the numbers are growing every day."

"And our enemies?"Abien stated blankly.

"Well, Jareth, obviously."The elf answered.Perhaps he had more to say.Perhaps not.At any rate, before he could say or even think much else, he began to scream in horrifying pain.Sarah couldn't tell what had happened, but she covered her ears in attempt to drown out the poor thing's suffering.She wanted out of there, and fast.

"Any other imbeciles dare to try?"Abien growled through gritted teeth.

"There is this girl…"Some creature started to say.

"And?"

"And… the King appears to be quite taken with her.She's been here a few times, poking around.She'd have to be daft not to suspect something."

"Lady Sarah."Abien murmured softly, and Sarah was sure she was the only other one who could hear him. 

Suddenly there came a soft rapping on the door frame, and Abien let out a disgruntled, "Yes?"

"A thousand pardons, sire, but the King has arrived in the Labyrinth."A quaking voice answered.

"Well of course Jareth is in the Labyrinth, you fool!It is his kingdom, or else what would be the point in over-taking it?"

"Not the King of the Goblins, sire, but the King of all Fae.King Dantriven."A hush fell over the masses.Abien tapped his foot, apparently thinking over this unfortunate occurrence.

"All right, everybody out.I said OUT!And lay low until Dantriven is gone.We cannot deal with him just yet."There was a mad rush to the door as all the creatures stampeded their way out of the meeting room, out of the cavern all together.

"Now what in the blazes is he doing here?"Abien muttered to himself, before Sarah saw his black boots disappear.Sure enough, when she peeked out around the chair, the rest of him had disappeared as well.The cloak-and-dagger society was empty again.

***

I realized I have not been thanking you, my wonderful reviewers, as much as I should be.So, I present, a much deserved thank you section.

**Silver Space, Danalas, Bunniko, Edmondia, Tael** (hang on, where did I say that?)**, Lauralai, Lady Guinevere** (I'm trying to post faster, but finals are coming *shudder*)**, Silver Hawk, Lime** (Allow me to ease your mind.Hoggle's not *necessarily* all bad.He has an explanation for the things he does)**, Yourtruly646, Cloudburst2000** (Hoggle's neither innocent nor guilty…an explanation's coming)**, Sarah Beth, Jarethluvya4lyf, Sabrina, Lauralye** (You are my absolute fave reviewer.You have caught on to almost everything, so now I'm gonna have to work harder to trick you… you are right on about Brian, and to be honest, I'd forgotten all about poor Ludo and Didymus!I'll have to write them in again soon!)**, Bura-girl, Firebrand** (meaningless aside: I just gave a monolouge w/ your name in it!)**, My Lady, Jareth&Sarah4ever, Peach Dreamer, Peggy, Michiru, Melissa Johnson** (you can bet your computer Jareth had some devious torture in mind for Toby's killer)**, Lunar Angel Princess** (chp. 8 was my fave too)**, Netty, Darcy_Jane, Moon Angel, RayearthUmi, Cassandria, Sky Dragon** (just so long as my cliffies bring you back!)**, Bunni Girl, Saphire030, Kalika, Xelena-chan** (you get a cookie for good guesses)**, Corona, Silverstar** (I'm trying to work Brian in, but he doesn't want his past revealed!)**, MaraG **(Brian will be discussed in…maybe part 12)**, Dawn, Lattlelady, Elona, A Midsummer Night's Dreamer, Zhayne, Rainbow** (I liked the snow too)**, Seyia's Odango **(ooh, an alias, hmm?And, I'll ask a dumb question here: is "Seyia" a character from an undubbed Sailor Moon series?I'm guilty of being an uneducated dub watcher *sheepish grin*)**, Raine_Faerie, Friz **(why thank you**.**)


	11. The Father and the Son

For You

A/N:*random aside*Has anyone heard American Hi-Fi?If not, I recommend downloading "flavor of the week" sometime.They're pretty high up there on my fave musicians list, right in between Nine Days and Kermit the Frog.*end random aside*

Disclaimer:I've said this what, ten times?

For You

Part Eleven

"And now you want me to come back, is that it?If I recall correctly, father, it is you that banished me!"Jareth was yelling, and quite loudly.It wasn't hard for Sarah to follow his voice, as she hurried up to the castle from the society's meeting place.She listened hesitantly just before the doorway of the throne room, curious.

"I banish a lot of people.I didn't actually mean it."

"Oh you didn't?Perhaps you should of thought that through a little more carefully before you sent me to be King of the bloody goblins!"

"You're the one who created this life Jareth, not me."The other voice was soft and calm, with a hint of possible restraint.

"You make it sound like I wanted to be trapped in this wasteland."

"You designed it, you built it, the emphasis being on _you._"

"Yes, but I thought I was making a test, not a god-forsaken summer home!You exploited the ignorance and foolishness of my youth.Admit it!"Sarah heard a slam, most likely Jareth pounding his fist against a table or any other formidable object that happened to be in his way.

"I did no such thing.Sooner or later you will see, Jareth, I only did what I did to help you."After a pause, the second voice continued."Perhaps we ought to forgo our dispute for the moment.I believe your lady friend needs something."

Sarah came in, blushing quite heavily both from her intrusion on what seemed like an important argument and from running at top speed through the Labyrinth for a few miles up to the castle.The fury that had creased Jareth's features quickly melted into a look of concern, as Sarah came slowly up to him with troubled eyes.

"Sarah?Is everything all right?"He asked, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Yes.No.I mean, can I talk to you?And who's that?"

"He," Jareth began, casting a seething glare in the kind-looking fae's direction, "is no one of importance."The fae, however, would not stand for this.

"I, fair lady," he interjected, taking Sarah's hand and bestowing a light kiss upon it, "am Dantriven.King of the Fae realm, and father to the stubborn little sprite before you."

"You're Jareth's father?"Sarah repeated, while sweeping a dignified curtsy."What a pleasure to -."

"Yes, yes, it's fabulous."Jareth interrupted with a wave of his hand."I believe there was something you wanted to tell me."

"Well," Sarah said, lowering her voice a little, "it's about the secret society."

"Interestingly enough, that's what Jareth and I were discussing before you came in."Dantriven interrupted with a disarming grin.

"Oh, do you call that discussing?I would call it you lecturing me on how to run the kingdom you so graciously disposed upon me."Jareth drawled, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Must we go through this every time we are together?"Dantriven sighed."From what I have heard, your kingdom seems to be in need of a bit of help.I am here to offer that help."

"Trying to repent, now are we?"

"Your kingdom is facing serious social revolution!"Dantriven shouted, obviously unable to remain control of his emotions any longer."Why do you let an old grudge prevent you from protecting your people?"

"They are not my people.They aren't _even_ people!"

"Jareth!"Sarah cried suddenly, drawing the attention of both fae."You can't possibly pretend like you don't care about those dwarves and things out there, because I know you do.I've no idea what's going on between you two, but whatever it is you've got to ignore it for the time being and stop being such a selfish child.You and I both know that something big is happening here, and I can't stop it, and neither can you, so let me tell you what I heard today and then accept your father's help before this thing gets too out of control for anyone to stop."

Jareth paused, and a slight smirk crept across his face."You would make an excellent politician, my dear."

***

Sarah paced in her room, back and forth, back and forth, until Cara complained that Sarah was making her dizzy, so she flopped onto her bed in defeat.This was bad, very bad.

True enough, she hadn't told Jareth all the details.She had described every aspect of the reports given by various traitors, and told him all she could about this Abien character – which wasn't much.After all, she had only heard the guy's voice and seen his boots.That wasn't a whole lot to go by.There was that slight omission on what Sarah had heard about herself, but she didn't want to trouble Jareth more than necessary.

As it was, he had practically exploded when she told him of her little undercover mission, and had dismissed her to her room like a small child so he could "discuss" what to next with his father.

_"Just promise not to kill anyone or break anything."_She had said, trying to ignore his bossy behavior as simple overprotectiveness.

_"Stay out of trouble."_He had warned, acting more like a father than, well, whatever it was he was supposed to be to her.

"Me stay out of trouble?You stay out of trouble.Besides, usually when I'm in trouble it's your fault."

"What's taking them so long?"Sarah asked dejectedly, looking up at the clock on the wall, which was not much help, as it had twenty-seven hours and was spinning backwards.

"Thank your lucky stars if Jareth and Lord Dantriven reach any sort of agreement by nightfall."Cara answered absently, who had also turned her attention to the strange clock, apparently also baffled by its reinvention of time.

"Why do they fight so much anyway?"Sarah pressed.

"It's rather sad.Jareth used to adore his father.Thought he was the most perfect man in the world.And Dantriven, oh, you should have seen how much he dotted on that young'un.But then…"

"Yes, yes, what then?"

"Well," Cara started reluctantly, but to Sarah's extreme annoyance, Jareth chose that moment to appear in her room."If you'll excuse me, Sarah."Cara said quickly, and hustled out of the room.

"So?"Sarah demanded.Jareth, however, did not seem too keen on answering her, as he was more interested in kissing her quite soundly on the lips.

"What was that for?"Sarah asked smiling a little, after they broke apart.

"I needed a reminder as to why I love you so much."

"Why?"

"Because now we have to go to the fae court, and it, my dear, is all your fault."

***

Hoggle paced back and forth in some dark reccess of the Labyrinth.What was he to do?Dejectedly he fingered the key on the somewhat rusty golden chain around his neck.His original jewel.His prized possession.The bane of his existence.

"Damn.Leave it to Dantriven to remember everythin'."He muttered to himself."I should tell 'im, that's wot I should do.He may toss me in a oubliette fer a thousand yeers, but it'd be better."Seemingly have made up his mind, Hoggle headed toward the lighter of two passages that faced him.

"But wot about Sarah?"He asked himself suddenly, turning around."If I tell Dantriven, then Jareth'll know, then Sarah'll know, and…she'll hate me.Fer good this time."Now Hoggle walked decidedly down the second, dismally dark path.

"No.I can't give it to them."Hoggle said quickly, changing his mind again."I've caused enough death recently."He murmured.

"Arghhh!Damn you!"He shouted at the key, yanking it off his neck and throwing it on the ground, and quite nearly stomping on it for good measure."Damn it all!What am I supposed to do?"

He threw himself down on the ground next to the key, picking it back up and brushing the dirt off of it, making it glow a soft white.He looked first at his key, then down the darkened pathway, and then up the lighted one.Sighing, he pulled the chain back over his neck, and whispering softly, tucked the key back under his shirt.

Finally he stood, and started down the sunlit hall, at the very least knowing he was doing the right thing, whatever the consequences.That was his intent, at any rate.

"How are you this fine day, Hoggle?"Asked a highly sophisticated voice.

Hoggle spun around, and silently cursing every deity he'd ever heard of, replied with a shaky bow, "I'm fine, Lord Abien.Yourself?"

***

"Wait!"Sarah demanded, as Jareth pulled her by the hand down one hallway after the next of his castle, to the point that she was in some wing she had never seen before."Where are we going?And what's the fae court?And why is it my fault?"

Jareth stopped, and smiled gently."I'm sorry, love."He started."Whenever I'm around my father I loose my head.Forgive me?"Resuming a more amicable pace, Jareth began again.

"We are going out to the carriage house, because it is considered unseemly to simply arrive, unheralded, at the fae court.And the fae court," Jareth continued, before Sarah could interrupt, "is the center of the Underground.All the lords and ladies and such spend a great deal of time their, visiting my parents, King and Queen of the Underground."Draping one arm around Sarah's shoulder, he pulled her closer to him, adding, "And it is your fault because, as my father so tactfully put it "If mortals can sense a danger, than it is quite a problem indeed.""

"Well I think your father's right.Besides, he seemed all right to me."

"That's because you haven't disobeyed any of his grand plans yet.Just wait."Jareth said, more for his own benefit than Sarah's.

They reached a large set of double doors, which were instantly pulled back by two goblin doormen.Sarah found herself outside, and directly in front of her was a grand, Cinderella-esque carriage.Made of shimmering silver quite akin to Jareth's eye shadow, Sarah had little time to marvel at the matching silver horned unicorns that were harnessed to the carriage before Jareth ushered her inside.

"It's getting late."Jareth said softly as Sarah drew up close to him, using his chest as a pillow.Shivers ran down her spin as he gently smoothed her hair; she never failed to quail under his touch."I thought you might see some of the countryside, but perhaps…"He smiled.Sarah had fallen asleep.Wrapping her up in his arms, Jareth lightly kissed her brow.At least Dantriven could never take his Sarah away.

***

A/N:Ha!I just know realized that the name I picked for Sarah's handmaid/confident, Cara, rhymes with Sarah!Sorry to be confusing!


	12. The Fae Court

For You

A/N:Alright, I know the fae court descriptions probably got a little carried away, but I got really involved.Sorry!

Disclaimer:Hey, we all know I don't own Labyrinth, so I might as well make this space useful and say that yes, I do own the fae court and Elysian Palace, not that anyone else would want them, but I am rather attached to them J

For You

Part Twelve

"Brian.No, Brian…"

"Sarah?Sarah, wake up love."Sarah tried to ignore Jareth's voice, tried to keep her eyes closed and her mind focused on her dreams, but the way he was moving his hands across her was making it a little difficult to fall back to sleep.

"Mmmm?"Sarah mumbled, stretching lazily, her hands quickly being captured by Jareth's ungloved ones.She looked up to find his face not too far from hers, with a familiar smirk creeping across it.

"Sleep well?"Jareth asked.That wasn't actually the question he wanted to ask.What he wanted to ask was something along the lines of 'who the hell is Brian and why are you talking about him in your sleep?' but somehow he thought this wasn't quite the right time for such interrogation.

"We've almost reached the Elysian Palace."When Sarah gave him a blank look, he added, "That's my mother and father's castle.It's the center of the entire Underground.For the first few days we're here, mostly likely will be spending our time with social nonsense.You have to understand, most of the "respectable" fae would rather dance and gossip then actually do anything.Then there will be a meeting of sorts, while my father and the rest of his council decide whether or not to spare some of their valuable time to give us unsolicited help."

"I take it you're not to thrilled to be here."Sarah said seriously.

"Sarah, I –"It was a good thing for Jareth that the carriage stopped at that moment, and the door was swung open by an Elvin footman, for he had absolutely no idea how to avoid the truth without lying to her.

"Milord."Stated the footman, extending one elongated hand to assist Jareth out of the carriage, who shortly after turned around and placed his hands around Sarah's waist and lifted her out, spinning her in a few tiny circles before setting her down on the ground.Sarah couldn't shake the feeling that he was showing off for someone.No matter._If it keeps him romantic, then what do I… Oh my lord!What is this place?_

Sarah looked around her, stunned."Deja vou."She whispered under her breath.The fae court reminded her extremely of her dream ball with Jareth.Everything had an ethereal, silvery glow; even the air seemed to shimmer.Shinning, metallically tinted flowers and trees flourished everywhere, quite unlike the near dead condition of the Labyrinth plant life.All sorts of creatures dawdled across the grounds, most prominent being the elegantly dressed fae.Though none of them wore masks, Sarah still felt like she was being stared at, surrounded by all these strangers.

Towering above it all was the Elysian Palace.Seemingly spun of glass, Sarah guessed that Jareth's crystals were something of a family tradition.Glittering more than any other building, Sarah could see huge, sweeping balconies and winding towers, all of which were very brightly lit.

"Why - ?"Sarah started to ask, but the question died on her lips as she suddenly noticed the look in Jareth's eyes as he took her arm and started leading her up the grand stairs that stood before the palace.It was a look of regret.

***

Jareth tried to ignore the stares.He tried to ignore the gasps, and the general confusion that ensued because of his return after more than a few centuries.He focused his every thought on Sarah, on how he must save his kingdom first, savagely murder everyone who had ever hurt her (and it seemed like the list was growing every day) second, and thirdly, well, there was a little white box in his coat pocket, that was waiting for just the right moment…

"Is that Prince Jareth?"

"Could he really be back?"

"Who's that girl that's with him?"

"Could she be - ?"

It had been a long time since Jareth had last heard himself referred to as "Prince."For ages he had only been King, King of the Goblins.The title bit at him, reminding him of the way his life used to be, and of the future he was supposed to have.He looked down at Sarah, her eyes wide, most likely trying to take in all the sights and sounds that were battering her senses at once.The fae court was something of an overwhelming place to a newcomer, Jareth supposed.

"Are you all right?"He asked, and Sarah jumped, suddenly remembering he was there.

"This place, it's positively breathtaking."Sarah breathed softly.

"That is the opinion of most creatures here."Jareth said off-handedly.

"And you?"Sarah asked, giving him a piercing look.

"Sarah, trust me when I say, you don't want to know."

"I do so want to know.That's why I'm asking."Sarah stopped walking and stood at the top of the stairs, just before the huge sweeping doorway that lead to the palace.

"Is that you, Jareth?"Demanded a high, female voice.

"Kira."Jareth spat, saying her name as if it were a curse.Sarah turned, and was faced with who she supposed was Kira.A tall and thin fae, she wore a highly ornamental dress of deep, velvety maroon.Her strawberry blonde hair was cut short, and the mass of ringlets shined beautifully in the setting sun.

"Your mother sent me to welcome you.She did not mention your guest."She said, smiling and batting her eyes.

"I'll bet she didn't."Jareth growled.He did not look nearly as pleased to see Kira as Kira did to see him.

"This way, please."Kira beckoned.Jareth pointedly took Sarah's arm up in his, and Kira frowned at this, but quickly regained her composure and began chatting amicably on how excited the kingdom was on account of his return.

***

They walked through a grand entrance hall, with sparkling chandeliers and entrancing tapestries depicting weddings and battles.Kira walked ahead of them, into what Jareth said was the dining hall, to announce their arrival.

Sarah tightly gripped Jareth's warm, smooth hand.She was more than a little nervous, anticipating stares and whispers similar to what had followed them outside the palace.Anxiously, she smoothed the folds in her soft yellow silk dress and tucked a few loose tendrils behind her ear.This made Jareth smile; he thanked the gods that he was not going through this alone.

The doors to the dining hall swung open, and Sarah was met with the curious stares of fifty some members of the fae court.Most likely she would have stood there gawking all day if Jareth had not gently pulled her to the two empty seats at the High Table.Jareth sat on her left, next to the fae she recognized as King Dantriven.On her right was some lord or another, who looked about the same age as Jareth, and gave him a wink and a knowing smile upon their arrival.

"Jareth!"Exclaimed a wiry fae seated on the other side of Dantriven."We've missed you so!"She said, in a soft yet somewhat whiny voice.Her long, white blond hair seemed to have a tendency to fall into her eyes, as did Jareth's.

"I'm sure you did."Jareth answered dryly."This is Sarah.Sarah, this is my mother, Clarisse."At this, Clarisse shot her son a look of intrigue, while smiling warmly at Sarah.

"Nice to meet you."Sarah said, blushing.Jareth reached for her hand again under the table, running his thumb lightly over her fingers.Kira, who had taken a seat at one of the lower tables, was staring at Jareth intensely, eyes burning.

"Why Jareth!"Clarisse exclaimed again.She seemed to be in the habit of exclaiming things."Whatever happened to your gloves?Were they soiled in your travels?"Jareth glanced briefly at his free hand, which was midway to his mouth with a fork and a bit of food.

"What?"He asked blankly.

"You're not wearing any gloves."Stated Clarisse, as though this was as disturbing as Jareth not wearing pants at the dinner table.

Jareth flashed a slight smile at Sarah and then answered, "No, I'm not."

"Well, I'll have some brought to you."

"No, thank you mother.I don't wear gloves anymore."This produced an audible gasp from several of the nearby, eavesdropping fae.Sarah fought back giggles, and Jareth resumed his meal, rather pleased that he could still create a stir.

***

The rest of the meal past without much excitement.Sarah got a little more comfortable with her unfamiliar surroundings, although Jareth was a bit of a distraction as he kept running his hand up her leg.Sarah would scoot her chair away a little bit, trying to give him a hint, but Jareth would only give her a wolfish grin and drag it back._He's only teasing,_ Sarah told herself, trying to ignore the nagging memories tugging at the back of her mind.

After dinner, everyone traipsed into a parlour-type room, chatting and milling about.Jareth was certainly the topic of conversation, though no matter how much Sarah pleaded, he wouldn't tell her anything about the previous circumstances.

"Hey, Jareth!"Called the fae who had been sitting next to Sarah at dinner.

"Jen?"Jareth asked. 

"What the bloody hell have you been doing these past centuries?"Demanded Jen, smiling and shaking Jareth's hand.

"You know, kicking goblins, building castles, the usual."Jareth bantered back.

"This," Jen said, taking Sarah's hand, and bestowing a light kiss upon it, "does not look like anything of the usual.Lord Jen, at your service."

"Sarah."Sarah replied, assuming that this must be some old friend of Jareth's.

"_The_ Lady Sarah?Defeater of Jareth's infamous Labyrinth?"Jen inquired, eyebrows raised.

"Don't speak of that infernal maze."Jareth spat.Jen obviously didn't want to end the conversation there, but knew his friend well enough to drop the subject.

"I suppose Kira's already found you."Jen said, jokingly.

"Of course.That girl never gives up."Jareth sighed.

"Well don't look now, but she's coming."Jen said in a mock whisper.

"Damn.Excuse me a moment, will you my sweet?"Jareth said, directing this at Sarah.

Sarah wanted to demand an explanation, that someone tell her right here and right now who exactly this Kira person is and why Jareth despised her so.Jareth, however, gave her no opportunity to do so.Instead, he swiftly swooped down upon her, kissing her soundly and somewhat reassuringly on the lips, and disappeared in a cloud of glitter.

Jen tapped her on the shoulder, with smiling eyes."Perhaps you'd like a tour of the grounds.It's getting rather late, but the stars are magnificent."

"I'd like that very much."Sarah replied, as Kira pushed her way through the crowds toward them.

"This way," Jen said quickly, "before she asks where your loverboy has gone."Sarah followed him, blushing.

"Who is she anyway?"Sarah asked, after she and Jen had escaped from the crowd and out into a magnificent garden.

"Who, Kira?"Jen asked, laughing.He seemed to be laughing all the time.Sarah wondered if Jareth used to be like that too, always laughing, before, well, whatever it was that had happened.

"Is she his ex-girlfriend?"

"Something like that.More like his ex-betrothed."Sarah stopped staring at the gorgeous silver stars in the purple sky, and stared at Jen.

"Jareth was engaged?"

"It's not what you're thinking.When Jareth was very young, King Dantriven arranged a marriage between him and Kira, daughter of a prestigious ambassador."Jen looked quite grave at this point, but it only encouraged Sarah.

"Well?What happened?"

"Jareth refused, and, wait… Hasn't he told you the history of the Labyrinth?"Jen asked, with a surprised look in his eyes.

"The Labyrinth has a history?I just thought it was always there."Sarah said, lying back against the silvery-tinted grass, absorbed with the night sky.Jen ran his hands through his hair, and sighed.

"Perhaps I should leave it up to Jareth to tell you."

"What?" Sarah cried, rolling over onto her side to look at Jen."You can't just stop in the middle of a story like that!"

"I'm sorry, Sarah."Jen said sincerely."Honestly.Bring it up with Jareth.It's his story to tell.Ask me anything else, and I promise I'll answer."

Sarah toyed with the idea of asking him why Jareth had left the fae court in the first place, but she had the feeling she would only get another 'no comment' speech, so she decided to change to a safe subject.

"How long have you known Jareth?"

"Forever, it feels like.My parents died when I was but a child, and I came to work at the palace as a kitchen boy.I was the only one here at the time that was Jareth's age, and we were always sneaking off together.Queen Clarisse didn't much approve, she follows the social class rules to a 't', but King Dantriven, he was like a father to me.He is the kindest soul you'll ever meet."

"What was Jareth like?"This question made Jen frown.

"When we were younger, he was quite the mischievous one, always playing tricks.He would always bend the rules in his favor, so he would win every game."

"That sounds a lot like him now."Sarah said, reminded of her first meeting with Jareth.

"He was very caring though.Always made sure the servants were comfortable and such.And prideful.If anyone said a bad word against his family or friends, he would send them sprawling with one of his crystals.Of course, he was rather popular with the young women, if you don't mind me saying.I was always helping him sneak girls up to his room."Jen ended with a chuckle.

"Of course," he added, "that much has changed."

"It seems a lot of him has changed."Sarah said softly.

***

A/N:Hey, anyone who picks up on the refrences to another Jim Henson movie gets fifty bonus points!


	13. The Past

For You

A/N:Ahhhh!Dreaded part number thirteen.Well, I won't say it came without a hitch, but all in all I'm pretty satisfied.And for all of you who don't love Jim Henson as much as I do, "Jen" and "Kira" are the main characters from the awesome film he made just before Laby, the Dark Crystal.

Disclaimer:Pretend this says something witty.

For You

Part Thirteen

Later that night, Jen showed Sarah to a guestroom that was very beautiful, but also very pink.Sarah smiled to herself, realizing that she rather missed her room in Jareth's castle.Come to think of it, she rather missed Jareth all together.And she was dying to hear the stories Jen refused to tell her! 

After Sarah had soaked in a pearly tub that spouted pink bubbles, and changed into a soft, white, smaller-than-she-would-have-liked nightgown, she came out of the modern bathroom to find Jareth lounging on her bed.There were far too many things wrong with this situation, such as the way his soft white poet's shirt had come completely unbuttoned, the way he stared provocatively up at her from her bed, the way they were in his parents' house….

"Where have you been?"Sarah asked, leaning against the doorframe, attempting to keep a fair distance between them.

"Avoiding everyone."

"Even me?"Sarah teased.Jareth pulled himself off the bed and strode over to her.Wrapping his arms around her waist, he hauled her toward him, evoking a startled "Oww!" from her.

"What is it?Are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine."Sarah said, wincing a little."I tripped when I was out walking with Jen.I must have twisted my ankle or something."

"Let me see."Jareth said, drawing her much more gently over to the bed.He sat down across from her, taking her slightly swollen ankle in his hands, and focused on healing it for her.He _tried_ to focus, at any rate.All sorts of things about the way her nightgown fell over her legs was making it rather difficult for him to concentrate.

Sarah laid back and closed her eyes, reveling in the warm feeling that came with Jareth's touch.But try as she might to ignore them, the memories came flooding in.

_"So, you wanna go to a club or something babe?"Sarah sighed and flopped down on her bed._

_"Not tonight, Brian." Sarah had said." I've been on my feet all day."Brian nodded, then sat on the edge of her bed.He pulled off first her shoes, then her socks, and started massaging her feet._

_"Better?"He asked.And it was better.For a while.His fingers went around her toes, the arch of her right foot, her heel, around her right ankle.Then his hands crept upward._

_"Down boy."…"Brain, get off me."…"I said get off!"…"BRIAN, NO!"_

_"Of course, he was rather popular with the young women, if you don't mind me saying.I was always helping him sneak girls up to his room."_

"Sarah?"Sarah jerked back to attention when Jareth said her name.The dull pain that once resided in her ankle was gone, replaced by a ruddy, golden glow.

"What did you say?"Sarah said blankly.Jareth gave her a curious stare.

"I asked you if you were all right now.Are you?"He repeated.

"Of course."Sarah lied."Just tired, I guess."

"Then goodnight, darling."Jareth said, smiling sweetly.

"Goodnight."Sarah said quickly, crawling under the covers and closing her eyes, denying Jareth his parting kiss.Brow furrowed with confusion, Jareth conjured a little white box from the air, looked at it for a moment, and sighed, plainly exiting through the door, rather than his usual dramatics.

***

Sarah woke up in an uneasy mood, after a night filled with dreams of violent rebellions and a certain ex-boyfriend…She tried to shake off her bad mood, humming softly to herself and dressing in the gown that had been provided for her (pink, of course.Someone around here was certainly in love with the color pink.)

Trying to decide whether or not to venture out into the palace by herself, the question was answered for her by a knock at the door.Swinging the door open she found Jareth, white rose in hand, and being followed by a bumbling goblin.

"P-p-prince, don't you think it m-m-might be a nice gesture on your part?"

"No."Jareth said flatly, waving away the proffered pair of gloves."Now run along or I'll throw you…Just run along."He concluded, after catching a stern look from Sarah.

"Hello love."

"Hi."Sarah said softly, turning her head slightly so his kiss landed on her cheek.Jareth frowned, but decided to worry about it later, as they were expected for breakfast.Sarah did, after all, take his arm when he offered it.Perhaps she was still rather uncomfortable in the court.

"So when are all these formalities over?We can't stay here forever, you know."Sarah said.It was clear that she was worried about the condition of the Labyrinth.

"Tomorrow night will be the last of it, some grand ball or other.My parents throw balls every time someone sneezes, so we're actually getting off rather easy."Jareth replied casually, trying to casually rest her fears.

Sarah sat between Jareth and Jen again, the latter keeping her occupied with rather embarrassing but highly comical stories of Jareth's childhood, while the former conversed with his father in hushed tones, most likely about Abien.

At the end of the meal, Dantriven rose, and called everyone to attention by shooting sparks out of his fingertips.Jareth, Jen, Dantriven, and all the other members of something called "the Council" went into a separate room to begin discussions, though Jareth told Sarah that it would most likely be no more than arguments over Abien's general character.At any rate, Sarah was left alone, and to her great dislike, was immediately confronted by Kira and Queen Clarisse. 

"Hello, Sarah.It's so nice we finally have a chance for a little girl talk."Clarisse said, in a softer, gentler tone than Sarah was used to hearing from her.

"Yes, a little girl talk."Kira echoed.

"What do you want to talk about?"Sarah tried to be polite, though she really wanted to yell at them to stop staring at her as though she had grown a few extra arms.

"Well, we were wondering if you would confirm a rumor for us, dear.You see, we are simply dying of curiosity."Clarisse continued.

"Yes, we were oh-so curious."Sarah began to wonder if Kira was anything more that a parrot in disguise.

"Is it true that you defeated Prince Jareth's Labyrinth?"Sarah glanced around, realizing that all of the ladies in the room (for it was only the ladies that were left), were staring at her as well, waiting for her answer with baited breath.

"Yes, I guess I did."Sarah didn't really see what the big deal was.Sure, the Labyrinth was dangerous and all, but if a silly, whiny little girl could beat it, couldn't anyone?

Kira had turned several shades of red by this point, ending on a rather nasty shade of maroon, when Clarisse blurted out a question with a surprising lack of dignity.

"So have you set a date?"

Sarah spat her wine across the table.

"Excuse me?"She managed, ignoring the abashed looks coming from all around her.

"A date, dear."Said the Queen, her face a mixture of concern and confusion."For the wedding."

"Pardon me for a moment, will you?"Sarah garbled, rising from her seat as calmly as possible, and knocking on the closed door of the meeting room across the hall.

"Jareth?"Sarah asked sweetly as the doors swung open of their own accord."Can I see you for a moment?"

Jareth knew in an instant that this was something important.It could have been the way Sarah's eyes sparked with a certain flame of anger.Or it could have been the way she stood, arms on hips in a very no-nonsense manner.Or it could have been the way she took him by the sleeve of his shirt and dragged him out of the meeting room and through the first door she saw, which happened to be a broom closet.

The rest of the lords and ladies exchanged glances for a moment, before scurrying up to the closet door, to eavesdrop alongside some well-meaning servants.

***  
  


"Jareth, why does your mother think we're getting married?"Sarah demanded, slamming the door behind them.

"Possibly because I told her we were."

"You did _what_?!!"Jareth could already tell that this conversation was not going the way he wanted it to."Presumptuous bastard!"No, definitely not.

"Sarah, please, you don't understand –"

"No, you're the one that doesn't understand.Were you even going to ask me?Did you think I would just giggle like a schoolgirl and let you sweep me over the thresh hold?I don't know about here, but Aboveground marriage is a big deal.Just who the hell do you think you are?Gods, I thought you were different.I thought I had found the one guy out there that wasn't sex-obsessed and generally moronic.But you – you are just like them."Sarah had cornered him against the back wall of the small but relatively empty closet, poking him sharply on the chest with one finger.

"Sarah," Jareth said softly, pleadingly, "Sarah, wait, please and let me explain."Some of the color returned to his white face as she waited expectantly.Her hand still rested on his chest, and she could feel each shaky breath he took.

"When I was but a toddler, my father arranged a marriage between Kira and I.A great business deal, he called it.I had nothing against it… until I actually met her.I was a teenager when I first saw her, all dressed up in meaningless finery.Her father, some ambassador or another, was trying to cover up what she was lacking."

On the other side of the door, all of Kira's bright red color faded from her face, settling into a ghastly white.Jareth carried on, either unaware or uninterested in his audience.

"What has this got to do with –"Jareth gently pressed two fingers against Sarah's lips, and continued.

"Kira was beautiful enough, to be sure, but she was dull.I couldn't hold a conversation with her, couldn't argue with her, couldn't read to her, couldn't sit and watch the stars with her.She wasn't _you_."

"I wasn't even alive then."Sarah pointed out.

"Doesn't matter.I could feel that there was someone special out there, somewhere, and that it wasn't Kira."

Somewhere along the way, Sarah's anger had gotten lost, and now she only felt sympathy, and a little curiosity."So what did you do?"She asked softly.

"It is a relatively common tradition that if someone is to marry into a royal fae family, they must prove their worth.In the old days it was easier, there was always some dragon to subdue or a jewel to retrieve.My father decided these methods were rather archaic, so Jen helped me convince him to allow me to create a test myself."

Dantriven snorted under his breath, his ear pressed up against the door."He's going to make it sound as though this mess is my fault."He sighed, feeling the old pains being brought to the surface again.

"The Labyrinth."Sarah whispered.

"Exactly. She had thirteen hours to find her way to the center of the maze, to me.I'd built it myself, though there was no castle, nor any goblins or other creatures.Not yet."

"Did she loose?"Sarah asked, already knowing the answer.

"Of course.I designed to be far too hard for her to defeat.In fact, I made it so hard that probably no one would ever be able to find their way through, and certainly not in thirteen hours.But that was not the worst of it.There is a very steep penalty for loosing."Sarah stared up on him, the question in her eyes."Kira owed me her first born child.

"My father instantly caught on to the scheme I had made.So he issued a proclamation.My bride could only be one who could defeat my Labyrinth.I was outraged!I had created the damned thing to be impossible, I had no idea it would come to this.When Kira's child arrived, I was in such a rage that I –"

"You turned it into a goblin."Sarah finished for him.

"Yes."Jareth confirmed, a smiling sadly."And such was the new penalty.Hundreds of noblewomen tried, and they all lost.Some never even made it through the front gates.My father banished me to my hell, to be king over the subjects I never wanted.The story changed over time, and soon I was known as a kidnapper, and taker of unwanted children.

"But then," Jareth said, his eyes brightening, "then, my love, I saw you.Playing in the park, reciting from a play written by one of the unfortunate mortals I had to visit.I was only trying to escape my hell, my eternal grave, when I stumbled upon the light of my life."

"Jareth, stop being sentimental and finish the story."Sarah demanded, blushing a little.

"I didn't want you to say the words."

"What?Why??"

"Because.I didn't want to have to take you away to the Labyrinth.I didn't want you to know me as the role I had to play, as the Goblin King.I was afraid you would loose, like all the others."

"Did you cheat for me?"

"No.Certainly not.A little, perhaps.But you won Sarah.I should have known you would.I wanted you too.Even if it meant loosing you.I thought I had lost you, until that night a few weeks ago."

"So, am I the first person that ever defeated the Labyrinth?"

"Yes, darling."

"And thereby your fiancée?"Sarah asked, eyebrows raised.

"This wasn't at all how I wanted you to find out."

"That's okay."Sarah said softly, taking Jareth's hand and moving toward the closet door."Let's go back out to the sunlight."

The crowd of fae disappeared as the door swung open, leaving behind them a remarkably large pile of glitter. 

***

And a big round of applause goes to:

**Jessica** (woah, Brian and Abien the same person?Wow.Kind of wishing I had thought of that before I started writing.Damn)**, A Midsummer Night's Dreamer** (If you liked the fae court, wait until the ball…)**, Demeter** (I'M WRITING AS FAST AS I CAN, I'M WRITING AS FAST AS I CAN, I'M WRITING AS FAST AS I CAN…)**, Pix** (and here I thought I was being slow)**, Dawn** (thank you, and I have to ask… more accidental encounters?Yes???)**, Tellergirl, Michiru, Kitty Hikaru** (any encouragement works)**, Lauralye** (as always, you figure all my secrets out.How am I supposed to surprise you?Btw, I'm really liking your story so far…more?As in, more now, before I go insane trying to guess what will happen next.Of course, I already am insane, so that isn't saying much…)**, Tiisis** (getting very,very excited for illustrations)**, Angelhereal** (spreading the word?Wow, now I feel like a celebrity)**, Jania** (I love the Bond movies.And they're so fun to make fun of)**, Xelena** (yeah, Abien, Dantriven, and Jareth are my three kings *starts humming christmas carols*)**, Firebrand** (no more school! Now I can actually write!)**, Raine_Faerie, Lisa** (schools out, schools out *happy little jig*)**, Kappy** (You cheated!All right, 10 bonus points and a cookie)**, Truth** (now you can read the rest in handy, bite-sized portions)**, Jaded, Violetskyknights, Lime** (you're very perseptive.Brian = not a guy you want to run into in a dark alley, and pronuciation: Dan-treh-vin and *the letter* A-*the letter* B-*the letter* N)**, Seeking Serenity** (you win for the most reviews so far)**, Star Bunny, Jazzofborg** (you can bet that if there's trouble, Abien's involved)**, Melissa Davis** (Gods, you make my day!)**, Jennifer** (yeah, it was hard to right, I have a baby sister too)**, Chloe** (don't worry, I can't stop.I have to get this plot bunny out of my head before I go insane)**, Dilandra** (here's hoping my story continues to make sense…)**, Archaic Tears** (now that schools out I'm trying to post once a week.)**, Sarah Beth, Danalas, Seiya's Odango, Lady Shiva, Unicorn Lady** (happy to know you read my story close enough to quote it)**, Jareth&Sarah4ever** (the first to win 50 bonus points.Congrats!)**, Goblynn, L** (L??Is there more of a name with that?50 bp to the mysterious person on the right)**, Silver Space, Rainbow** (you still got it right, 50 bp!)**, Lady Guinevere** (very nice, 50 points to you)**, Sunshyne, Genavieve** (50 bonus points)**, Gothangelic** (50 bp for you)**, Alisa, Morgan** (I'm glad you found me)**. **


	14. The Ex

For You

A/N:Okay, so I've been trying to get out a new part every Monday.Yeah, I know it's Tuesday.So sue me.Also shorter than I would have liked, but informative and fluffy.Enjoy. 

Disclaimer:I walked into the US patenet office the other day, hoping to copyright this idea of mine about a haughtly Goblin King and the chick that goes through his Labyrinth.Pretty original, right?Well, once I got there, they told me that someone ELSE already had the copyright.How in the world did that happen?And who is this Jim Henson guy anyway????

For You

Part Fourteen

"No.Please…"Sarah was dreaming again.It wasn't surprising, as she was nothing but nerves what with the ball the next night, Kira's intense glares, Jareth's frequent attempts at, well, getting her _alone_, and a certain rebellion that no one seemed very interested in._Honestly,_ Sarah had thought,_ these fae would rather eavesdrop onto soap opera stories than protect their people.If I had any say in this –_ but Sarah had stopped that train of thought, realizing that if she did, infact, marry Jareth, than she would have quite a lot of say in the matter.But the thought of marriage made her feel a little squelchy.It wasn't that she didn't love Jareth, she did.And throughout the day, she felt no fear.But at night, her mind was taken over by her dreams, and her doubts.

Sarah sprang bolt upright in bed, trembling and in a cold sweat.Her nightmares faded quickly, leaving her with a feeling of dizzy uneasiness.Unable to fall back to sleep, Sarah decided to partake in her favorite relaxing past-time – walking.

Ignoring the fact that she would most likely be hopelessly lost in a matter of minutes, Sarah silently sliped out of her room and into one of many hallways that ran throughout the Elysian Palace.Shadows lurked along the walls, and Sarah could hear the wind whipping the elegant silver and gold trees much more violently than she would have expected from this perfect world.

Gods, now she understood why Jareth hated the Labyrinth so much.To have lived in this beautiful place, and then be thrown in that barren wasteland, and by his own father's word, no less.Not that Sarah blamed Dantriven for what he had done, he was just trying to be a good parent.The thought of being Queen of the Goblins had been daunting enough, but to queen of all this as well…

A sudden chill ran Sarah's spine.She had been shivering from the wind, in her skimpy nightgown, but this was different.Glancing around anxiously, Sarah saw nothing._What am I, four?_Sarah chided herself._Am I seriously afraid of the dark?_Confidence returned, Sarah continued exploring the palace.Once she stopped, sure she had heard footsteps.But there was no one there, and Sarah laughed at her childishness.

Feeling much more relaxed, Sarah was beginning to wonder if she would ever make it back to her room, when she spotted something familiar.The broom closet she had pulled Jareth into for their "discussion."Glitter of every color was scattered on the floor, evidence of the quick disapearance of certain eavesdropping fae.They had obviously been too caught up in gossiping about what they had heard to send someone to clean it up.Sarah stooped down and scooped up a handfull of glitter, it felt velvety and shimmered in the moonlight.Indulging on another childish impulse, she wrote "Queen Sarah" in the glitter with her fingertip, before getting up to walk away.

She had only taken a few steps before she whirled around, sure she had heard footsteps that time."Hello?"She asked cautiously, walking back towards the closet.No answer.Sighing, Sarah was about to decide that she really needed to go back to sleep, because she was acting delusional, when the sparkling glitter caught her eye.She had left it perfectly smooth, with her name scrawled in the middle.Now it was smeared with a set of footprints.

***

"Brother, what dost thou think of Sir Hoggle's behaviour of late?"Didymus asked Ludo, late that night.They lay sprawled in Jareth's throne room, fighting off sleep during their self-appointed vigil.No one would attack the castle while His Majesty and Lady Sarah were away.This was, at least, Didymus' intent, though he failed to notice a few black hooded creatures scurrying in and out with clocks and books.

"Hoggle...sad."Ludo said thoughtfully, thoughtfully for him at any rate.

"Quite correct, brother.He dost seem a trite preocupied.Perhaps he is having difficulty setting his alliegances?" 

"Toby."

"Aha!I believe you have hit the nail on the head again, old friend.His involvment with the lad may be precisely the problem."Didymus said slowly, his eyelids slipping to half-mast.

"Hoggle friend."Ludo said mournfully, stiffleing a yawn.

"That he is, chap.We must aide him in doing what is right…help him fight…good night…."

"Hehehe."Snickered one demon to another in a dark corner of the room."That sleeping potion works every time."

"Shut up."Scowled the other."You don't want to wake them.Come on.We've got a lot to do before Abien returns from the Elysian Palace."

***

Sarah stared at the fresh set of prints before taking the most reasonable course of action she could think of.Run away as fast as you can, screaming for your protector.

"Jareth!"Sarah shrieked, not caring that she would probably wake the entire Palace at this rate._Actually, that would probably be a good thing.Sarah thought wildly as she raced down random passageways._

She was about to call his name again, when she ran straight into something. Or someone, rather.Someone tall, blonde, and shirtless.

"Sarah?"Jareth asked, somewhat sleepy and again, shirtless."What's wrong, lamb?"

"He's here."Sarah said breathlessly.

"Who's here?"Jareth demanded.Sarah's two thoughts were something along the lines of, _help, I need help, and, __wow, he has a sexy chest._

"I don't know, Brian, Abien, both of them, they're both here!"She cried anxiously, her eyes darting around, searching for something.Seeing she was in no mood to talk in their present atmosphere, Jareth transported them both to the safest place he could think of.His chambers.

There was no doubt in Sarah's mind that this room was much better suited to the old, "Prince" Jareth, than the newer, more cynical man that was holding her protectively to his chest.This room had a comfier, more homey feel than the one at the castle beyond the goblin city.Sheets and curtains of an inviting red wine-color sharply contrasted the swarthy and opposing, nearly black ones in Jareth's castle. A slight fire was dying down in the embers, giving the room a warm, ruddy glow.

"Sarah?"Jareth asked slowly, gently pulling away."What happened?"

"I couldn't sleep so I went for a walk and I got lost and I heard footsteps behind me but no one was there but then I saw his footprints in the glitter and he was following me and I didn't know what to do!"Sarah said this all very fast.

Jareth, however, managed to get the gist of things, and conjouring a crystal, he passed the message onto Dantriven, who immeadiately roused a search for Abien throughout the palace.

"It's all right, love."Jareth murmured, tucking a strand of hair behind Sarah's ear."They'll find him.Problem solved."But the apprehensive look on Sarah's face told Jareth that the problem was most certainly not solved.

Sarah knew he was dying to ask her one question.He'd probably been wanting to ask her for days.But Jareth was too kind, too gentle to probe, to force her to talk about anything she didn't want to talk about. Damn.She'd have to bring it up herself.

Jareth had drawn her up close to him again, and they settled in a large, poufy armchair, when Sarah, setting on Jareth's lap and leaning her head against his chest, took a deep breath and began.

"I keep having these dreams."She said softly."About a guy I used to date.His name was Brian."

_Brian was her chemistry partner her junior year.He was relatively smart, but chemistry just wasn't clicking for him.Sarah, seeming to have a natural knack at the subject, and finding Brian rather cute, offered to tutor him._

_Karen liked him immeadiately.Then again, Karen had never been a very good judge of character._

_Her father liked him too.That gave Sarah a little confidence.As much as Karen had pressured her to date, her father had always been a little against it.Sarah supposed he didn't want her to grow up._

_Brian liked Sarah.A lot.A little too much.But it didn't really bother Sarah.He was a nice guy, after all.That is what she was supposed to be looking for, right?_

_They had been dating for a year when it happened,Sarah had come home from her part-time job at a nearby bookstore, and found Brian cooking dinner for her at her house.Granted, Brian couldn't cook, but it was a nice gesture.It was a Friday.Sarah's parents were gone for the weekend, visiting Karen's parents._

_"You wanna go to a club or something babe?"Sarah sighed and flopped down on her bed._

_"Not tonight, Brian.I've been on my feet all day."Brian smiled, then sat on the edge of her bed.He pulled off first her shoes, then her socks, and started massaging her feet._

_"Better?"He asked._

_Sarah closed her eyes, almost melting in relaxation.His fingers went around her toes, the arch of her right foot, her heel, around her right ankle.Then his hands crept upward._

_Sarah's eyes flashed open instantly, and she quickly pulled back, so that Brian's hands rested on her foot again._

_"Down boy."She half-smiled.Brian returned to his attention to her feet.At first.Then his hands rose again, faster this time.Sarah tried to kick him away, but he latched onto her ankle with one hand, the other trailing up her leg._

_"Brain, get off me."Sarah demanded, tryint to wrench her leg away.He held her fast, hand creeping up her inner thigh, sending shivers down her spine.._

_"I said get off!"Sarah practically screamed it, and almost got away.But he leapt onto her, pinning her down on the bed.One hand held her down roughly by the shoulder, the other slid up her leg.Firery hunger glinted in his eyes._

_"BRIAN, NO!"He stopped._

_"Come on, Sarah.I thought you liked me."_

_"I do, but not that much."_

_"There are a lot of other girls that would do this for me."He was still holding her down._

_"Yeah, they're called prostitutes."She kicked up and hit him in the chest, pushing him off her._

Sarah paused.Jareth's heart was thumping quickly, and there was a slightly homicidal glint in his eyes."Jareth?"She asked hesitantly.She was very near tears herself, but she couldn't stand seeing him look this way.His features looked frozen, frozen with fiery rage."Jareth, please calm down."She pleaded."I can't go on if you keep staring like that."

Jareth blinked."There's more?"He demanded.Sarah hung her head, blinking back tears, and continued.

_Brian sat on the floor, looking up at her like a wounded animal._

_"Sarah."He beckoned."Shit, Sarah, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."He repeated this at least a dozen times, standing slowly.Sarah was hunched up on her bed, shaking slightly.Brian edged cautiously onto the bed."I'm so sorry."_

_Then Sarah said two words that she regreted for the rest of her life, two words that gave her nightmares everynight."It's okay."_

_She was only seventeen, she didn't know what she was doing.She didn't know what love was supposed to be like.She had a guess, but when your prefrences on boyfriend material lead toward Goblin Kings, you don't trust them very well.She trusted Brian.Before that night, he had never given her a reason not to._

_He was kissing her before she knew it, a demanding sort of kiss, but it didn't bother Sarah for some reason.She felt calm, sort of tired.Drained, almost.That was why it took her a minute to realize Brian's hand was up her shirt._

_She opened her mouth to protest, but Brian took over her mouth with his tounge, smothering her attempts.Sarah vaguely recognized that he was pulling her skirt off her legs, and as his lips moved from her mouth to her chest, she mumbled, "Did you do something to my food, Brian?"_

_She had heard of date-rape drugs, but never thought her year-long boyfriend would do such a thing._

When Sarah awoke, alone, she did something she hadn't done in years.She tried to call her friends from the Labyrinth.There was no answer.

When Sarah finally looked up again, she saw silvery tears rolling down Jareth's cheeks.Silently he wrapped her up in his arms, resting his cheek to hers, rocking her gently back and forth.Sarah's arms slid around his neck and tangled in his hair, and she started to cry too, wishing Jareth would say something, anything.

"I'm so sorry Sarah."He whispered into her hair.

"Then you aren't mad at me?"Sarah ventured to ask.

"Mad?"He gasped."Sweet, how could I be?What happened wasn't your fault."

"I know, I just…."Bringing back the old memories meant bringing back the old feelings, anxiety, untrusting, shame.

"Sarah."Jareth entreated softly, cupping her face in his hands."I love you.I will always love you.And," he added as an afterthought, "I would wait an eternity for you."

Sarah smiled slightly, kissing the palm of his hand as it trailed across her chin.Snuggling back into him, Sarah laid her head against the crook of his shoulder, softly nuzzleing him.

"I love you too."She said, before drifting off to a peaceful sleep.


	15. The Ball

A/N: I'd just like to stop and warn you all that I've never actually finished a story this long before…let's just say I have 

A/N:Sorry, sorry, I know it's Tuesday *bows regretfully*I was writing last night around midnightish, so I could post kind of on time, and my computer sporatically crashed.I'm temporarily without one, so posting could be a little random.A thousand appologies!

Disclaimer:If I owned Labyrinth, would I be hanging out on ffn writing fluffy romance stories?Actually, yes.Nevermind…

For You

Part Fifteen

Sarah yawned and stretched sleepily.A disappointed sigh slipped through her lips when she found herself alone, and in her own bed in the palace.She almost would have thought that last night had been a dream, were it not for the red rose and note on her bedside table.

Sarah ~ 

I love you (remember that.)Meet me in the entry hall when you awaken.We'll take a tour of the Underground countryside.

Forever Yours,

~ Jareth

Sarah couldn't help but smile to herself as she got ready that morning.Any day away from those obnoxious lords and ladies had to be an enjoyable day.

And it was indeed.Although it was probably for the best that the two lovebirds were left alone, because their conversations would have gotten quite sickening to the casual observer.

"What's that?"Sarah would ask, pointing to some ornate building.

"That's one of our schools and I love you."

"Did you attend there?You have beautiful eyes."

"No, I had a private tutor, and your hair looks ravishing today."

And the like.They probably would have continued in this way for a few days straight, if it weren't for the highly prestigious, social-event-of-the-century ball that was being held in Jareth's honor that night.Before going their separate ways to prepare, Sarah asked the one thing that had been bothering her all day.

"Did they catch anyone in the palace last night?"

"Sorry love, but no.I've heard there was a very rigorous chase, before Abien vanished."What Jareth failed to mention was that he had also heard that the last thing Abien had said, before disappearing into a cloud of black smoke, was that he _"would be certain to make an appearance at your little celebration."_Jareth, however, brushed the comment aside.What was the point in worrying Sarah, when he would be at her side all night?Abien wouldn't have a chance.

***

"If you don't mind me asking –?"

"I do, but get on with it."Abien interrupted with a wave of his hand.He had just returned from the Elysian Palace and had much on his mind.

"What was yer reason behind jest sneekin' around in the shadows at Elysian?"Hoggle asked timidly, knowing how easy it was to incur Abien's wrath.

"I wasn't sneaking."Abien replied coolly."I was gathering information.I expect you don't remember what the fae court looks like?"

"No.I was only a little 'un when I came 'ere."Hoggle replied, not liking the direction this conversation was taking.

"A pity.It's quite lovely.Well, you'll get your chance to see it soon enough."

"What do you mean?"

"You're coming with me tonight, of course.I can't very well make my flashy entrance without my right hand man.Or goblinish dwarf, or whatever you may be."Hoggle made no attempts to clear that matter up.He was too busy wincing at the thought of being Abien's right hand anything.

***

Sarah sat staring absently into her vanity mirror.She gingerly ran her fingers over her pure white gown.It's thread-thin silver straps clung to her shoulders, as did the tight, snowy bodice, which was embedded with several small crystals.The skirt spread out at her hips, intricately embroidered with shimmering silver, puffing slightly and swirling at her every move.Her hair was swept up from her face, except for a few stubborn tendrils, which no amount of magic could keep up.A dainty circlet of crystals was set in her hair, and Jareth's pendant weighed heavily against her chest.A pair of glass, Cinderella-esque slippers completed the production._Now all I need is a ring,_ Sarah thought wistfully.Oh well.That would have to wait.

It felt like the minutes were dragging by in hours.As much as Sarah was looking forward to the ball, she was still quite uneasy.What Sarah really wanted to do was talk to Jen.He was one of the few agreeable fae she had met in the court, and was eager to hear more about "Jareth the Prince."Jen had told her some very…interesting stories, some of which involved fishnet tights and teacups….

Of course, Kira was bound to show up.Even though Sarah felt a little sorry for her, loosing first the Labyrinth and then her firstborn, but Kira's overwhelmingly obnoxious personality made sure that outright annoyance overtook sympathy.

Also on Sarah's agenda was a little chat with Dantriven.He was quite nice, to be sure, and Sarah got a sense that he was wiser than he let on, but he also seemed rather reluctant to talk to her about Abien.The entire court in general took the opinion that women could not understand politics, but Sarah refused to let that stand in her way.

There was one tiny snag, however, one miniscule obstacle that would have to be overcome before Sarah could start campaigning for women's rights.It was a masked ball.

The thought terrified Sarah.She knew all too well what masked balls in the Underground could mean.Ugly faces leering, couples with their hands all over each other, and Jareth constantly out of reach… But this was no drug-induced illusion, and Sarah didn't have any family members to save.And Jareth would always be by her side.

Picking up her silver mask, Sarah positioned it over her eyes.It stayed up by itself, without any strings to support it.It only covered her eyes and a part of her cheeks, as minimal as she could go while still following "etiquette" rules.Apparently fae prided themselves in being mysterious._Well I'm not going to hide behind a different face,_ Sarah thought resolutely.

"You look blindingly beautiful."Said a cultured voice from behind her.Sarah turned in her vanity seat, smiling up at Jareth.

"As do you."She replied.Dressed in tights of a deep, navy blue, and a very elegant silver embroidered shirt of the same color, Jareth's hair looked like a soft pool of moonlight, for it was much tamer than usual.A silvery cloak was draped around his shoulders.Sarah stopped smiling for a moment to frown at his mask.It was silver, like hers, and also rather small, like hers.But the brow bone and such were contorted into gruesome, ghoulish features that made Sarah shudder.

"It's just a mask."Jareth said gently, pulling it back so Sarah could see his face clearly."I'm still me."Sarah took his proffered hand and stood, kissing him softly on the nose before he covered it up again.

"Ready?"He asked, his arm snaking around her waist.

"Ready."She replied firmly.

***

"So Jareth comes running in, clutching a stitch in his side, trying not to laugh, and he says, "don't worry father, I have the elephant under control."And Dantriven looks at him, and he looks at me, and says --."

"Excuse me Jen, but have you seen Jareth anywhere?"Jen and Sarah glared up at the interruption.Sure enough, it was Kira.Sarah glanced around the table.Jareth had been their a second ago, trying to tell more outrageous stories, but failing quite wonderfully because he was laughing so hard.

"He probably saw her coming."Jen whispered to Sarah.Then, turning to Kira he said brightly, "I think I saw him heading in the direction of the meeting hall."As Kira flounced off in search of Jareth, Jen added, "That should keep her out of the way for awhile."

"You would think she'd get the hint."Sarah sighed, fingering her necklace and peering out into the masked crowd, a little disappointed that Jareth would take such a quick exit.

"Kira's too obsessed to notice anything else.There was this other fae who liked her once, though I can't remember who…" Sarah had stopped listening.It didn't seem right for Jareth to just leave like that, not after he had promised her he would stay with her.

"I think I need some fresh air."Sarah said suddenly.Jen smiled knowingly.

"There's a balcony on the other side of the ballroom."He said, pointing."It has a very beautiful view.And I'll send Jareth your way if I see him."

Sarah nodded her thanks, and pushed her way through the crowd.It was all too familiar, with dozens of masked faces staring at her, and wondering where her escort had gotten to._Honestly,_ Sarah thought furiously,_ can't these people mind their own business?And their dresses are certainly…interesting._Nearly all of them were strapless, and showing far to much cleavage for even the cover of a playboy.Kira's fascinating little crimson number had featured a low neckline and high slit that practically met.

"Lady Sarah, right?"Came a sophisticated voice from behind her.Sarah turned to find a tall fae in blood red attire, with a rather frightening black demonic mask and shining black boots.Sarah pulled a quick curtsey, eager to get away."What's happened to your King?"

"I don't know.He just sort of, disappeared."Sarah said, waving her hand.

"King Dantriven probably pulled him away.I can take you to his throne room, if you like."

"Thank you."Sarah replied.Maybe this fae wasn't as scary as his appearance.He held out his arm and Sarah took it.

***

"No, no, no!It wasn't like that at all Jen, you're exaggerating!"Jareth had exclaimed, beating his fist on the table."If you're going to tell the story, then tell it right."

Jen was laughing so hard he was almost crying, and Sarah was giggling as she looked back and forth between the two friends.Jen began the story again, this time in an even greater embellishment, when someone tapped Jareth on the shoulder.

"King Dantriven needs a word with you, Prince."Said a small elf with a high, squeaky voice."This way, if you please."Jareth looked back at Sarah.She was sitting, spellbound by Jen's story.She would be quite safe with him.Jen wouldn't let her leave, not when he knew about Abien's threatened appearance…

Jareth got up and followed the elf out of the dining hall and into the abandoned entryway.They went up the stairs, to a hall containing mostly guestrooms and broom closets.

"Where are we going?"Jareth asked irritably, wanting to get back to his Sarah as soon as he could.He was getting a nasty feeling crawling up his spine.

"This closet will do."The elf said suddenly, in a low and velvety voice.The elf lurched, and he transformed into a fae.A fae wearing maroon robes and shiny, black boots.He grabbed at Jareth, and after grappling with him for a moment, shoved him into the nearby closet, and sealed the door with a magical lock.

"ABIEN!!"Jareth roared."I WILL GET OUT OF HERE AND I WILL _KILL YOU_!!!"

"Well of course you'll get out of there."Abien replied simply."But not before I've had some fun."

***

Fancy a cliffhanger?

I thought not.

"I don't mean to pry," The fae began as they wandered through the ballroom, "but the entire court has been talking about your little…_argument_ with Jareth the other day.Is everything all right?"

"Actually, yes.Jareth just, well, he can be kind of domineering at times, but I still love him."They left the ballroom and he led her down one hall and another, till they were away from the chattering crowd."Do you know him very well?"Sarah asked.

"I used to know him quite well.We used to be fairly competitive over a certain girl, if you know what I mean."_There's something kind of familiar about his voice._Sarah thought suddenly._Where could I have heard him before?_

_ _

__Music from the ballroom could still be faintly heard."Would you mind favoring me with a dance, Lady Sarah?"Asked the fae.

"Here?"They were standing in the middle of a small and semi-dark hallway.

"Why not?Away from the rest of the nosy court."Sarah had to agree with him there, and placed her hand on his shoulder as he led her into a waltz.

Click, click, click, went the fae's black boots.Sarah looked down at them…something was not quite right here….

"Jen's probably wondering where I've gotten to."Sarah blurted out, pulling away.The fae still held onto her.

"Let's just finish the dance and then I'll take you to see Jareth.Isn't that what you wanted?"

"No."Sarah said bluntly, withdrawing her hand from his."I just want to go back to the ballroom."

"Don't you hate it in there?Everyone staring, whispering…"He took a step forward, and Sarah took two steps back, until she was cornered up against a wall.Click, click, click, went his boots as he strode up to her…she had seen those boots before, she had heard his voice before….

Sarah's eyes lit up in sudden recognition."Get away from me."She said, her voice quivering a little as she realized she was trapped, alone, with the fae from the secret society.

The fae looked at her, confused."Shhh."He whispered."It's all right.No need to make a scene."

"Stay away!"Sarah cried a little clearer.

"Everything is okay.Calm down."The fae said softly, while grabbing her wrists and pinning them up above her head.

"_Jareth!_"Sarah screamed, before Abien's lips crashed down on her own.

***

The moment Sarah left; Jen realized that he had made a mistake.But he couldn't see her anywhere.And Jareth's sudden disappearance was rather strange too….

_It has to be Abien._Jen thought suddenly._Damn!I've been a fool!_And he leapt up and raced out of the room, trying to get a feel for Jareth's energy.He'd done it a hundred times when they were kids, playing hide and seek.He could sense Jareth's magic –

Upstairs!Jen vanished from the entry hall, only to appear in front of the broom closet door, just in time to see Jareth bash it open.

"Where's Sarah?"Jareth cried breathlessly.Sarah answered that question herself as her cries rang up and down the halls.

***

Sarah was about to cry, she was about to suffocate, this monster of a fae would kill her if he didn't get his tongue out of her mouth.

Abruptly Abien was ripped off of her, and Sarah could see Jen get in one good punch before he disappeared in a cloud of black smoke.But that wasn't important, all that was important was Jareth, Jareth who was here with her now, wrapping her up in his arms and crying into her hair.

Sarah was shaking, but was too relieved to care."Are you all right?"Jareth managed to ask.Sarah brushed a few stray tears off his cheek.

"I'm okay.Scared, but okay."

"I am so sorry Sarah."Jareth whispered, softly kissing her bruised lips.Jen could be heard, shouting to no end back in the ballroom.

"Don't leave me."Sarah begged in a tiny voice.

"Never."Jareth said, taking her up in his arms, and transporting them both back to his chambers.

***

There.A nice ending to a not so nice chapter.Don't worry, the next bit should be a lot happier…though I'm not promising anything.Happy reviewing!


	16. The Beginning of Salvation

For You

A/N:All right, I know I'm being a very annoying authour here, first telling you I'd have a part out every Monday and then failing miserably._So, _you're thinking, _what pathetic excuse for an excuse is she going to give me now?_Well…smut.This chapter gets a bit, err, _mature,_ and having no experience in said genre, it made me a little squelchy.So, let me know.Too much smut?Not smutty enough?This chapter may be subject to revisions…

Disclaimer:*in monotone* I do not own Labyrinth, I do not own Labyrinth, I do not own Labyrinth, I do not own Labyrinth, I do not own Labyrinth, I do not own Labyrinth, I do not own Labyrinth, I do not own Labyrinth, I do not own Labyrinth…*faints*

For You

Part Sixteen

"Twice!Twice your so-called security has let the monster in!You've been so damn busy with your _dances_ that you haven't even bothered to worry about him!Abien is a force that must be dealt with.You can't underestimate him.Now if you're through fucking around, I'd like to call an emergency meeting of the court."

Everyone stared at Jen, opened mouth.Who was he to come striding in and make demands of the King?Dantriven looked at him silently, a grave look in his eyes.

"The last I knew of Abien, he was a quiet lad with a schoolboy crush.Now he is something more.Something dangerous.We should have seen it sooner."Said Dantriven darkly, his eyes downcast."But regrets will do nothing for us now.Jen is right.Now is the time for action."

"I'll go get Jareth then."Jen said, heading for the door.

"No."Said Dantriven, a mild smile edging across his features."Let him have his peace for the night."

***

"Do you swear you're all right?"Asked Jareth softly, his fingers tracing lightly down her cheek.

"I swear."Sarah whispered, laying her lips on his."Forget it."

"I can't forget it," he said, grinning against her lips, "unless I'm distracted."

"That can be arranged."Said Sarah laughing and pulling his head back down to hers.Jareth's kisses were soft, tentative, in-front-of-the-pastor type kisses, as if he were afraid she would break if he held her too tightly."Is that the best you can do?"She challenged.

Jareth growled in response, and fire swept through Sarah's body as he pulled her into a most passionate kiss.They stumbled backward, fingers entwined in each other's hair, until Sarah hit the bed with the back of her legs.She fell back onto it, dragging Jareth down with her, and all the while he refused to give up possession of her mouth.His fingers were tracing white-hot trails across her shoulders, hers were mussing up his formerly tame hair.

Sarah gasped for breath when Jareth's lips suddenly left hers, moving up her jaw line to do some very interesting things to her ear, which made Sarah giggle.He looked down at her, eyebrows arched in a quizzical manner, and said softly, "Let's see what else will make you laugh."

"No, no, don't you dare!"Sarah yelled, laughing uncontrollably while trying to swat his hands away as he started tickling her sides.This only encouraged Jareth more as he explored her arms and legs, searching out her ticklish spots.

"I wonder if you're ticklish…here."He said grinning seductively, moving up to her neck.

"No!Don't even think about it, Jareth!"Sarah panted, trying to tickle him back.

"Oh, so you are ticklish here?"He asked, pinning her arms above her head with one hand, so that she was trapped against his bed.

"I'm getting you for this."

"Right here?"Jareth continued, tracing a lazy swirl across her neck with his finger.He could feel her shaking beneath him, kicking her legs and trying free herself to tickle him right back."What if I do this?"He asked huskily, leaning in and planting a soft kiss on the base of her throat.After drawing a sharp and surprised breath Sarah leaned her head back into the pillows, giving Jareth better access to the skin he was teasing so gently with his lips.

A waterfall of kisses fell upon Sarah's neck and collarbone, as the straps to her dress slipped off her shoulders.Sarah twisted and turned under Jareth's grasp, arching her back and pulling her arms free from his to grab his shoulders, and yank demandingly at his shirt.

The shimmery material fell quickly to the floor, next to two pairs of shoes that had already been cast away.Jareth began to reverently tear at the lacing in the back of Sarah's gown, returning his kisses to her mouth, when he froze, as though suddenly conscious of his actions.

Sarah whimpered slightly as he pulled away."Jareth?"

"I'm sorry Sarah."He was staring down at her, a passionate desire burning in his eyes.His knuckles turned white from clutching at the sheets, fighting to get control of himself.

"Don't be sorry, just kiss me."Sarah said, gently prying his hands off the sheets.He seemed to agree with this statement for a moment, before pulling back again.

"I can't."He whispered, and though he looked like he wanted to run away, he laid down next to her on his side.She turned to face him, and ran her hand over his bare chest."Sarah," He said, a little sterner now, "if I don't stop now, then I never will."

"It's okay."Sarah said softly, meeting Jareth's eyes.

"Sarah, don't worry, we don't have to -."

"I want to."Said Sarah earnestly.

"Are you sure?"Jareth murmured softly.

In response, Sarah slowly pushed Jareth onto his back and climbed over him, planting a series of kisses first on his brow, then his chin, his nose, and each eye, which had fluttered closed in the process.Finally she kissed him imploringly on the lips, and brushing his hair back from his face she whispered, "I'm sure."

Jareth needed no more reassurance.

***

Hoggle paused outside the closed door.He could hear Sarah's airy giggle and Jareth's throaty chuckle coming from inside.He hurried on, down a twisting staircase to the palace's cellar.

"Just lock the door an' git out."He muttered to himself.After completing his errand, he scurried through the palace, trying to make as quick of an escape as possible, when he spotted her. Looking sleepy and dressed in robes of deep purple, she was talking with a few other ladies of the court as they marched determinedly to the meeting room.She was very beautiful, an image of perfection, at least in Hoggle's eyes._I probably would have looked something like her,_ Hoggle thought wistfully,_ if it weren't for Jareth._

"Mom."He murmured under his breath.

Kira whirled around, as though she had heard him.She wrinkled her nose at her son, gave him a little half-wave, and continued on her way.

***

In one swift move Jareth flipped Sarah over onto her back and kissed her so hard she couldn't tell up from down.A hundred thoughts raced through Sarah's mind before she grew to light-headed to think at all.All she knew was Jareth, Jareth's smell, Jareth's touch, Jareth's pain-stakingly slow method of untying her dress.

Sarah was burning from head to toe as the pile of clothes on the floor continued to grow.Every time Jareth kissed her, shivers ran down her spin and electricity pulsated through her."Jareth…"Sarah begged, the tremor of fear she felt quickly being drowned out by the sound of her raged breath and rapidly beating heart.

"Don't get impatient lamb."Jareth said, flashing a feral grin."We've only just begun."

***

She was beautiful.She was everything he'd always dreamed of but never actually expected.She was something so perfect that Jareth was quite sure he didn't deserve to hold her.But hold her he did, and he would never let her go, not now, not after he had kissed her, loved her, made her see how generous he could be.

Running his hands along her body he never took his eyes off her.The girl he had loved when she was just fifteen, her eyes filled with tears as she trembled before him, when he had taken her brother.True, though she was older now she still trembled under him, though it might have had something to do with the way he was teasing her navel with his tongue, but he would never let her eyes fill with tears again, not if he could help it.

"Gods, Jareth…please!"She screamed before he covered her mouth with his.He enjoyed torturing her, teasing her, he wasn't about to hurt her, he was cruel and kind…. But Sarah wasn't looking for kindness just then.

***

_Thud…Thud…Thud…_

_ _

Sarah awoke to the sound of Jareth's heartbeat.Her leg was draped over both of his, and her head rested on his chest.She could feel the rise and fall of every breath he took.

_Thud…Thud…Thud…_

_ _

No, wait.That wasn't Jareth's heartbeat.

_Thud…Thud…Thud…Thud…_

"Jareth."Sarah said thickly."Jareth, someone's knocking."

"Mmmm?"Jareth murmured, eyes still closed.

"Someone's at the door."Sarah repeated."Make them go away."

_THUDTHUDTHUDTHUDTHUD_

_ _

Whoever was knocking was clearly getting very impatient.But Jareth and Sarah were too tired to care, not having done much sleeping the night before…

"Go the hell away!"Jareth growled, pulling Sarah up closer to him and kissing here demandingly.He had done it all night, even after they had fallen asleep.It was as if he needed a certain reassurance that she would still be there when he woke up, that she wouldn't just turn around and leave him, as she had done before.To Sarah his kisses were blinding, erasing every thought of Brian, or Abien, or any other past kiss.To Sarah, they marked her as forever his.

"Are you ever going to open the god damned door?"Came Jen's voice from the other side of the door.

"No."Jareth answered shortly."Now kindly go away or I'll –"

"—throw you into the bog of eternal stench."Finished both Jen and Sarah.Jareth groaned half-heartedly, then rolled out of bed, pulling on his standard riding tights.

"If you've brought me more bad news…" 

"Actually, I've brought you breakfast."Answered Jen brightly.

"You nearly broke down my door for that?"Jareth snarled.

"Yes, well, you can never have bad news before breakfast.Commonplace news, really, you know, the weather and such.Annoyingly optimistic news comes with lunch.The really bad news comes with dinner."Jen replied, an all too awake smile on his face.

Jareth took the tray from Jen's hands, then glanced around to find out what obscenely early hour it was.However, seeing no clocks, he turned back to Jen, said "wake us for lunch," and slammed the door in Jen's face.Jen just shook his head and walked away.Jareth never really was a morning person.

***

In a pathetic attempt to make this longer, (and gods am I glad this chapter is over.For some reason, it was rough) here goes the thanks section:

**A Midsummer Night's Dreamer** (you know, authouralert would save you from insanity…just a thought)**, Archaic Tears** (it's just a story, it's just a story, Brian's a bastard ,wait, I mean, it's just a story, it's just a story)**, Bella** (I will post on Monday.I will post on Monday.Maybe if I say it enough it'll happen)**, The Bird, Claire Starling, Cutie, Danalas** (*pats danalas on head* here, have a doggie treat)**, dawn** (damn you, Mondays!Why do you always have to come so soon after Sundays?)**, Deborah** (I know I'm toeing the "cliché" line, but glad to know you like it anyway!)**, Demonica** (Jareth's got plenty of torture plans in mind, and tied for first place on his list are Brian and Abien)**, Destiny, DeTragety** (I am the goddess of cliffhangers *evil cackling*)**, Elona, eviltama** (don't hate Hoggle.He's just very confused about where his loyalties lie)**, FireflyOfDeath, Fruitloop # 1** (ahh!Beware of the fruitloops!And I have to ask…is there a fruitloop # 2, 3 or 4?)**, Genavieve, General Sephiroth, Goblynn** (watch out, you never know when another cliffhanger might strike!)**, Jareth&Sarah4ever, Jennifer** (glad you gave my fic a second chance.I was kinda nervous to write it at first…I do have a tendency to knock off innocent characters)**, jessi, Kappy, Katharine, Lauralye** (you are truly evil, do you know that?You haven't posted for a month, *and* you figure out all my plot.For awhile there, I thought you'dbeen wished away to the goblin city.I missed you!)**, Lian Leviathan, LIME** (Jareth was very annoyed with me the other day.You see, he really wants to go and smash the living daylights out of Brian, but I keep making him do other things, like, oh, I don't know, maybe save his kingdom??)**, LizBethy** (so you forgot me, did you? *sniff, sniff* I guess I'll get over it.Someday.I'll have to work hard to make my story more memorable, to get you to pay some attention to poor ol' me)**, marie, Melissa Davis** (Do you really think our favorite King would let Abien just walk away with out some serious payback?I didn't think so.Revenge is coming, but not until Abien can do some more damagae…)**, Moonlady** (so you're sure Brian and Abien are the same person, huh?We'll just have to see about that)**, Pyra Sanada** (wow, seven reviews in one hour.You are the speedy one!)**, Rainbow, Raine_Faerie** (fave amer.hifi song?I'm a fool, of course!)**, Ryo Hoshi, Saphire 030, Sara Beth** (Revelations are coming soon.Actually, they were supposed to come in chp 13, but Kira wanted some space to herself, and then Sarah and Jareth got bored just kissing all the time…)**, Sarina Fannel, Seeking Serenity** (Abien's not so much interested in Sarah…he's after another girl)**, Seiya's Odango, Silver Space, Siri, SkItZoFrEaK** (it seems I have a cheerleader now.Coolness!)**, Taiyl, Teller **(look for more princess bride refrences in chp 15.PB rocks!)**, VaMpIrOs_DaRk_AnGeL**

** **

And a special thanks to The Bird, who figured out that Hoggle was Kira's first born, taken by Jareth (more on that in chapters to come) and to Lauralye, for guessing every damn element of surprise I'm trying to have in this story!!!


	17. The Key

A/N: Okay, I had no intentions of being late this time

A/N:Okay, I had no intentions of being late this time.My computer, however, did.This chapter is brought to you by the letter "J", the numbers 3 and 21, and the very nice people at Gateway who gave me a new hard drive.

Disclaimer:I don't own the rights to the movie Labyrinth.I do own this plot, no matter how much I wish I didn't, because it's pathetically unorganized at the moment.I also own Abien and Kira, which, again, I really wish I didn't, because they annoy me.I can also claim Jen, Dantriven and Clarisse, who are all proving to be rather nice and useful.At least I own something decent...

For You

Part Seventeen

"So who is this Abien guy anyway?"Sarah inquired innocently, perched on Jareth's lap in one of his poet's shirts that reached midway down her thighs.They sat at a glass table on the balcony outside Jareth's rooms, partaking in the breakfast Jen had so graciously disposed upon them.

"To my knowledge, just another courtsman.Quiet, snobbish, opinionated, rather meddlesome when it came to my taste in women."Jareth answered, slipping a strawberry into Sarah's mouth.

"What do you mean, your taste in women?"

"At the time Kira was throwing herself at me, he was always trying to convince me to marry her.Acted like her really cared about her happiness and such.I rather think he was taken with her."

"Some men will do anything for a blonde."Sarah sighed.

"Some women as well."Jareth teased."And when it came to you –"

"What about me?"Sarah interrupted, her fingers toying with Jareth's sunny locks.

"Messengers, every day._It is not in the best interest of yourself or your kingdom to partake in serious relations with a mortal._Honestly, you'd think he would just come out and say it to my face.I suspect he was a little afraid of me."

"Why would he be?Not that you're not threatening."Sarah added quickly, at the injured look on Jareth's face.

"Jen and I were somewhat unkind to him when we were younger.He was just so…annoyingly perfect at his studies; we always sought to get the better of him once the tutors were gone.Jen felt poorly about it, after Abien's parents died."

"I thought fae were immortal."

"So did we."Jareth said slowly."But when my father found Skylar and Amelia sprawled on the floor like that – it was kind of hard to deny it.If anyone were to be murdered, however, they were probably the most deserving."

"Jareth!"Sarah scolded.

"That's not what I meant.I'm not saying it wasn't a pity when they died, but they were not good people.Horribly cruel parents, from what I've heard."

"Do you think Abien could've..."Sarah trailed off, not liking her train of thought.

"What, killed them?Not likely.He was only a child, it's almost impossible that he would have the power to make them mortal, especially since no one has ever done it before."

"Why do you think Abien is the way he is?"Sarah asked, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Do I look like a psychiatrist to you, Sarah?"Jareth mocked."It doesn't matter how he got the way he is, does it?"

Sarah didn't answer.Was a schoolboy crush enough to make an average man homicidal?True enough, he hadn't actually tried to kill anyone yet, but how else was he planning on taking over Jareth's kingdom?Was that even his plan?

***

"What in the Underground are you wearing?"Kira exclaimed as she flounced into the meeting room twenty minutes late.Sarah glanced down at her poet's shirt and jeans, before glaring back up at Kira.

"In case you haven't noticed, this isn't a fashion show.Now does your interruption have a point, or will you sit down and shut up?"Sarah spat.

"For your information, the topic of war bores me."Kira said, as though she had broken up a discussion on gardening instead of an evil maniac and the impending doom he brought with him."I only came her to let you know that someone wishes to see you."

"Who?"Demanded both Jareth and Jen, leaping to their feet to stand protectively in front of Sarah.

"Oh, honestly, you two."Sarah sighed, brushing past them."Who is it?"

"Me."Came a gruff voice from the hallway.

"Hoggle?"Sarah gasped.

***

"What are you doing here?"Sarah questioned Hoggle outside in one of the palace's gardens.He was silent for a while, fidgeting slightly.

"Ah didn't know it was gonna happen, ah swear ah didn't."He said suddenly.

"Didn't know what was going to happen?" 

"Ah got there as soon as ah could, but it was too late."Hoggle continued, as though he hadn't heard Sarah."He fixed up the crash, but he musta bin distracted or summat, cause the driver's side got hit instead."

"What, you mean someone set up Karen's accident?"Sarah demanded.

"He hit the passenger side with some spell or another, and got that little 'un good.Ah tried to save him, ah really did."

"You mean you were there?You saw the car accident?"Sarah breathed slowly, her eyes wide.

"Ah know ah shouldn't a gotten mixed up in all this, but he is my father an' ah jest had to help him..."Hoggle looked up at Sarah with pleading eyes.

"Wait, who's your father?"

"Abien."

***

"What does it matter?"Jareth sighed angrily.

"It matters a great deal."Retorted Dantriven in a strained sort of voice."How else are we supposed to know if you and Lady Sarah are prepared for the kind of confrontation that will occur when Abien strikes next?"

"What I do with Sarah is my own business, no one else's, and certainly not yours."Jareth declared.

"Do you really want her to die, like any other mortal would?Or would you rather save her, and prevent your kingdom from going to hell?"Dantriven bellowed, loosing his usual calm demeanor.

"You forget father, my kingdom is hell."Jareth growled icily.

"Will both of you shut up!"Clarisse exclaimed suddenly.The roomful of very frustrated court members turned and stared at her, eyes wide.It was rare for the queen to speak at such meetings, let alone raise her voice."Dantriven, love, we both know our son can be a bastard at times.That's no reason to provoke him.Jareth, son, whatever your father does, he does it in your best interest.And even if this conversation isn't to your liking, you do know that there is only one way to secure Sarah's immortality, and we must ensure that it can be done.Now then, let's all act like the mature fae we are, instead of bumbling mortal politicians."

***

"Abien's your father?"Sarah repeated.

"Didn't yeh know?"Hoggle asked hesitantly.Sarah shook her head."Well, yeah, Abien's me father, and Kira's me mother.I was her first born.I was the first teh be turned inta a goblin.O'course, I'm not a goblin now, more of a dwarf.Jareth tried teh undo his spell, but he was still a young'un, so he didn't know how..."

Sarah barely had time to marvel inwardly at this rush of revelations when Hoggle leapt up from his seat on a garden bench, frantic. 

"It's getting late, I need teh get back teh the Labyrinth, an' fast."

"But it's not even sunset."Protested Sarah, glancing up at the sun, which was still quite high in the sky.

"Yeh can't always trust the sun."Hoggle said darkly."Take this."He said, whipping something out of his pocket and shoving it into Sarah's hands."Jareth'll know what teh do with it.An' tell him ah forgive him, fer everything.I've gotteh go and try an' stop this afore it's too late."

"Hoggle?Wait!"Sarah cried, but with a snap of his fingers, Hoggle was gone.

***

When Sarah burst back into the meeting room, she found Jareth and Dantriven shooting heated glares at each other, while Jen was snickering and Queen Clarisse was staring at the three of them reprimandingly.

"Sarah?"Jareth asked, concerned."Is everything all right?What did Hogwart say to you?"

"I need to talk to you."Sarah said flatly."Now."Jareth followed Sarah outside into the empty hallway.Several members of the curious court probably would have followed them, were it not for the stern looks of their queen, who had clearly tired of all this nonsense.

"Bastard!"Sarah exclaimed, swatting Jareth on the arm, once they were alone.

"What did I do?" 

"Why didn't you tell me Kira was Hoggle's mother?"Sarah demanded.

"I don't know, it just slipped my mind, that's all."

"Oh, and the fact that Abien is Hoggle's father, I suppose you _forgot_ that too?"

"Yes.Sarah, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to keep you in the dark from all this."Jareth said sincerely, taking hold of Sarah by the shoulders.

"But don't you see, this explains everything!Hoggle's completely innocent."

"I'm afraid I fail to see your reasoning."Jareth said dryly.

"He was only doing what he did to help out his father."

"You think the fact that he betrayed you is justifiable because he was aiding his father, who, I might add, happens to be the scum of the Underground?"

"People do strange things when it comes to family.Why do you think I came back for Toby when I wished him away?"

"That's different."

"Oh really?Think about it.Hoggle could either side with his father, whom he probably loves, or you."

"And why wouldn't he align himself with me?"Jareth exclaimed indignantly.

"Come on, Jareth, you know you haven't been the nicest guy.You did kind of ruin his life."

"It's not my fault his mother is practically brainless."

"No, but it's not his fault either, now is it?"

"I still say he should have had brains enough to know good from evil."

"I thought you were evil once."

Jareth paused."Do you still?"

"No, of course not."Sarah said softly, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and pulling him closer."And neither does Hoggle.He told me to tell you that he forgives you."

"How touching."Said Jareth sarcastically.

"He's trying to change, you know.People can change.You changed."

"How do you know?Maybe I stayed the same.Perhaps it was you that changed."

"I did change."Sarah agreed."I grew up."At this point Jareth could no longer just stand there talking with her, and claimed her lips with his for a few moments.To his extreme disappointment, however, Sarah moved back quite quickly, pulling a chain out of her pocket.

"Do you know what this is?"She asked, ignoring the hinting smiles Jareth was giving her. 

"Let me see."Jareth sighed finally, giving up on getting Sarah back to his bed, for the time being at least."Where did you get this?"He asked quickly, after glancing at the silver key that hung on the end of the chain. 

"Hoggle gave it to me.What is it?"Jareth however, ignored her question.Instead, he went briefly back into the meeting hall, and came back out with Jen at his heels.

"Will someone tell me what the hell is going on?"Sarah sighed frustratedly as Jareth took her hand and Jen lead them down a series of staircases and increasingly darker passageways."What is that key to?"

"Every member of the court gets their own private chambers for their family."Jen started to explain."There is only one key to unlock each families quarters.Traditionally, the key is passed down to the eldest son.Therefore, Skylar and Amelia passed it on to Abien, and Abien – "

"Gave it to Hoggle."Sarah interrupted."So?What's so special about these chambers?"

"It's probably how Abien's been getting in and out of the palace."Jareth answered."He might have built a portal of some sort."

"It's also a bit of a mystery."Jen added as they stopped in front of an iron door in a very deep and dungy part of the palace.A soft ticking noise could be heard coming from the inside."No one has been in there since Skylar and Amelia were murdered.You never know what you might find."Jen held up the key, which was glowing a muted purple, and arched his eyebrows."Shall we?"

Both Jareth and Sarah nodded, and Jen fit the key in the lock, and turned it.The door let out a sigh and a bright red light flashed.Jen and Jareth, still playing bodyguard to Sarah, stepped through the doorway first, though Sarah quickly followed in their wake.

The room was pitch black, and the three of them fumbled around in the dark for a bit before Jareth threw a crystal into what he hoped was the fireplace, and magically lit a roaring fire.Sarah's mouth fell open in astonishment as she looked around the room.

It was full of clocks.


	18. The Disappearances

For You

A/N:Is anyone interested in beta-ing my next Laby series?Don't worry, "For You" isn't over yet, but I have this plot-bunny stomping around in my head... It's giving me quite a lot of headaches.Be forewarned, this series, though a S/J romance, will be at least as long as FY, and considerably stranger.Thanks.Oh, and because of difficulties with ffn, I can't get to my reviews to thank you all, but I will next chapter.

Disclaimer:I don't really have anything new to say here, as I still don't own Labyrinth, because I have yet to rob it's various copyright owners, so I thought I'd pass on a little advise, now that schools started.Knowledge is power.Power corrupts.Study hard, be evil.

For You

Part Eighteen

"Bloody hell!"Was the best sentiment Jen could offer.

"What the -?"Was about as helpful as Sarah could be.

Jareth remained silent.

Around them, hundreds of clocks _tick-tick-ticked_, to the great annoyance of the other three.

The words, _I have reordered time,_ resurfaced in Sarah's head, and she remembered how menacing they had sounded when she had first heard them.Granted, she now knew that Jareth had meant those words as an offer of love... but she hated to think what someone else would do with that power.

"Planning on catching flies, Sarah?"Jen teased, drawing Sarah out of her daze.

After closing her mouth and blinking furiously just to make sure she wasn't seeing things, Sarah turned to Jareth and found him staring at one clock in particular quite intensely.

"Jareth?"She inquired softly.This, actually, wasn't very useful, as the monotonous ticking of all the clocks came together into a rather loud and obnoxious roar, ruining any chance for quiet and peaceful conversation."Jareth," she repeated, much louder this time, "that looks like the clock from your ballroom."

"That," Jareth replied, without shifting his gaze, "is because it is the clock from my ballroom."The clock hands were spinning at a ridiculously fast pace, as if they had decided that today was boring, and they would prefer it to be tomorrow."And that," he continued, pointing to a clock with twenty-seven hours that were all spinning backward, "is the clock from you chambers back at the castle.In fact, quite a lot of these are from my castle."

"Not all of them though."Said Jen suddenly."Some of them are from here.The Elysian Palace, I mean."

"But what on Earth would anyone want with a bunch of clocks?"Sarah said thoughtfully, voicing the question that was already running wild in each of their minds.

***

Hoggle was scurrying fiercely around the cavern that was home to the members of the secret society, which was abuzz with other scurrying around and chattering endlessly about Really Cunning Plans.Hoggle was glad of this; it made him much less noticeable.Ditching his black clothes for normal work clothes, he gathered a few important materials, most of which had been stolen from the castle, and stuffed them in his pockets.

What the hell was he going to do now?And just whose side was he on anyway?God, things had been so much simpler before Sarah came.He knew where the lines were drawn.Jareth was evil, Abien was kind.No, kind wasn't the right word, more like, unimposing.He would very rarely visit Hoggle, usually only to have him pass a message on to Jareth.Hoggle understood why though, the Labyrinth was the source of much pain for his father.

_Imagine having loved a girl for years, but then having her fall for someone else_, Hoggle mused to himself as he snuck out into the Labyrinth._And then that person horribly mistreats her, and yet, she still chooses him over you._Hoggle had never really had the opportunity to socialize with his own kind, partially because he was truly a fae, though he did not look it, and also what with Jareth's messed up magic, he was one of a kind now._And when you finally get to be with her, she only uses you, to get her first born out of the way._This sentiment didn't hurt Hoggle much, not anymore.He was used to it._It's no wonder this whole thing is to get her back. _

That, unfortunately, is where Hoggle was very, very wrong.

"Well, well, well.What have we here?"Came the familiar voice that Hoggle had once loved to hear, and now despised.Abien stood before him, decked out in regal clothes of a deep wine colour, and appearing more menacing than ever.It was obvious his powers were surging, Hoggle could feel the magic pulsating from him."It seems we have a traitor in our midst."Said Abien smoothly."Did you think I wasn't watching that touching little show between you and Lady Sarah?To think she still likes you.The girl must be quite mad."

"Don't insult her."Hoggle said, his voice showing confidence he did not possess.

"Do you know, I think that's the first time you've voiced an opinion.I'm sure you'd have a lot of opinions concerning your Lady's fate.Pity you won't be around to see it."Abien said, a slight smile playing across his face.

"Father – "Hoggle gasped, before vanishing with a wave of Abien's hand.

"Son of mine or no," Abien said softly to himself, "certain things must be done.And I must finish preparing for the show."And he too disappeared, leaving behind not glitter, but ominous black smoke.

***

Sarah noticed, after a moment's observation, that nearly three-fourths of all the clocks were moving at the same rate – they all spun infinitely fast, the hands a blur, with the Underground's typical thirteen hours flashing and changing positions.

"Jareth?"Sarah said, pointing.

"I know."He replied, without looking where she was pointing."I've noticed."

"This is very bad, isn't it?"Jen said softly.

"You have no idea."Jareth hesitated before continuing."Abien is reworking time.Clocks are very powerful here."He continued, more for Sarah's benefit than Jen's."It takes a lot of effort to keep a thirteen hour day – our clocks help hold things together.Surely you've noticed they're all over the Underground."

Come to think of it, Sarah had noticed.Even in her first journey through the Labyrinth, she had seen clocks everywhere.

"Once all the clocks are running at the same rate – his rate – he will have taken control of time."

"What are we to do?"Jen asked, sounding as though he thought they may have already lost the fight.Sarah could guess, however, what Jareth's answer would be, from the bitter look on his face.

"We must go to my father."

Without another word, the three hesitantly backed out of the room, eyes scanning to make sure they hadn't missed some important clue.Sarah closed the door behind her and paused for a moment to lock it.Tucking the key into her pocket, she linked arms with Jareth as they ascended the many stairs that led up from the cellar area they had been.Jen walked a few steps in front of them, stopping every few moments, as if to listen.

"What are you doing?"Jareth sighed irritably after Jen did this for the seventh time.

"It's very silent."Jen said, turning to face them.Sarah listened for a moment.It was indeed, quite silent."Can you ever remember a time when the Palace was silent?"He said darkly.Sarah thought of all the horror movies she had seen back at home.The only thing worse than silence in a horror movie was that creepy music, but somehow Sarah thought that didn't quite apply.

The hallways were empty.Sarah clutched Jareth's hand nervously, and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him protectively.

"Maybe they're still in the Meeting Hall?"Sarah said, though she didn't believe herself.They walked toward the double doors, which were shut.Not a sound could be heard inside.Jen swiftly yanked open the doors.The room was in disarray.

Chair were tipped over, papers spread around as though everyone had left in a hurry.One small elf maid was straightening up the room, neatly piling papers and standing chairs upright.

"What happened here?"Jen demanded.

"Oh, are you still here?"The maid asked, smiling."I would have thought you would be the first to go."

"Go where?"Jen said, trying to keep his voice even, but could not help a bit of a growl coming through.

"To the Goblin City, of course.Dantriven lead all of the court down there but moments ago.Word has it, the kingdom has erupted in riots.They go to restore the peace."At this Jareth pressed his lips together in a tight line, and Sarah could practically feel the anger radiating from him.He steered Sarah out of the Meeting Hall, and Jen quickly followed.

"I cannot believe him!How can he interfere in my affairs like that!"Jareth shouted, once they were out in the empty hallway.

"Jareth, calm down."Said Sarah worriedly, taking both his shaking hands in hers.

"And after all that crap about repentance!The arrogance!"He continued, as if Sarah hadn't said a word.

"Stop jumping to conclusions.How do you know what that maid said was true?"Sarah said, gently placing her fingers under his chin to force him to meet her eyes.

"There is one way to find out."Jareth growled.Conjuring a crystal, he tossed it in the air, and grabbing both Jen and Sarah by the wrists, the three of them disappeared from the hallway.

The elf maid peered out from around the corner, smiling a disconcerting smile."You should have listened to your lady friend, Prince Jareth."She said, suddenly growing taller, broader, and distinctly turning into a particular male fae."I always wanted the power to shape shift."Abien chuckled to himself, before turning and walking towards his chambers, to check on the progress of his clocks.When he found the door locked, he swore softly and quite impressively.

"Damn that son of mine!"He hissed, slamming his fist against the door."He must have given one of them the key."

***

Sarah was temporarily blinded by a flash of bright light.She felt the ground slide away from her feet, and she stumbled when it slammed up against her again.Jareth caught her arm deftly, and they all looked around in disbelief.

The Goblin City was deserted.


	19. The Murderer Revealed

For You

A/N:When we last saw our heroic trio, they were standing around, gaping like idiots at the abandoned Goblin City, Abien was cross-dressing, Hoggle had been vanished by aforesaid transgendered villain, and the fae court had gone out for pizza.Well no, not really, but if I told you where the fae court _really_ was, than you wouldn't have to read this chapter, now would you?

Disclaimer:I own absolutely nothing Labyrinth-related.The only thing I own is my piece of junk computer, which I'm beginning to wish I did not (my computer got struck by lightening.Seriously.How's that for strange?)

For You

Part Nineteen

"So, brilliant leader, what's your next plan?"Jen said irritably, as the three of them found themselves in an empty and altogether riot-less Goblin City.

"I don't understand."Jareth said, too shocked to bother with his usual superior tone."Where is everyone?"

"You can't believe everything you hear just because it's what you want to be hearing."Said Jen hotly."The fae court is gone.That maid lied to us, in case you haven't figured that out yet, and we are in quite a lot of trouble."

"Well what exactly do you suggest we do?!"Jareth shouted, his voice echoing up and down the barren alleyways.

"I suggest the both of you shut up for a second so we can figure this out.If the fae court isn't here, and isn't at the palace, then where would they go?"Sarah said, a calm edge to her voice that was somewhat disconcerting to Jareth.

"Maybe they went for a stroll in the park."Jen suggested dryly.

"You're not helping."Sarah snapped back.

"Do I ever?"

"I daresay that isn't something to brag about."Said Jareth, rubbing his temples distractedly.

"And pray what do you mean by that?"Retorted Jen hotly.

"We're acting like five year olds here."Was what Sarah was about to say, not realizing that the statement would mean something entirely different to her two immortal companions.She actually only got as far as, "We're acting li—" when she suddenly felt the hairs on the back of her neck prick up.Glancing around her in the empty square, she saw the air a few yards in front of her begin to waver, as though a wind so sharp had picked up that it could disturb the very air.There was, however, no breeze, and as Jareth and Jen turned their heated gazes away from each other and out to the city, the air quivered more violently about them until it began to take distinctive shapes.

Shapes of goblins, dwarves, elves and fae, which suddenly transformed into the real thing – a thousand creatures at least appearing out of the air, all armed to the teeth.They formed a tight circle around the three, with but a yard between them.

Several things happened at once.

On some unspoken command what seemed to be the first rank of this army advanced.Jareth swept Sarah behind him, which at first was of little use, as there were enemies on all sides, until Jen quickly backed up behind them, forming an effective barrier to protect their Lady.Sarah's scream got trapped in her throat as Jareth struck the first blow.Goblins rushed forward, he knocked them away.Again and again, it seemed like there was a never-ending number of them.

A tall fae dressed in forest green stepped forward.Sarah dimly recognized him as someone she had seen at the Palace. Like lightening he whipped out his sword, but Jareth did not see him.Sarah reached down and ripped her shoe of her foot, hurling it at the offending fae and smacking him across the forehead.

Sarah suddenly heard a soft groan from behind her.She whirled around to see Jen fall to the ground, blood flowing furiously into the dirt.A rough hand grabbed her by the wrist, snapping her sharply to the side.A pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist and shoulders.

"Jareth!"Sarah shrieked, struggling against her captor, deftly kicking at his shins, the only part of him she could reach.

Jareth's eyes fell first upon Jen's crumpled form, then Sarah being dragged back into the masses by a fae in brown.Slamming his palm outward, he sent a dozen attackers sprawling with a wave of magic.Fighting his way through the crowd, he kept his eyes locked on Sarah's, which were wide with fear.

"Oh Jareth?"Came the dangerously soft voice behind him.Jareth looked back for but a moment, to see Abien standing over Jen."Tough decision, eh?"Abien laughed, a dagger flashing in his hand.Stooping down, he swiftly ran the dagger across the pale skin of Jen's throat, causing a river of crimson blood to appear."I wonder," said Abien, as though someone commenting on the weather, "who will you save, and who will you leave for dead?"Taking a step back into the crowd, he vanished from sight.

Jareth stood for a moment, taken aback.He stared down at his childhood friend, bleeding perhaps to death.Suddenly he wrenched his gaze upward, but it was too late.Sarah was too far into the crowd to be seen.Unable to stay yet unable to follow, Jareth froze.

The air began to waver again, and the goblins and creatures blurred, and then vanished all together.Jareth stared, his heart skipping a beat.He dropped to his knees before his dying friend.They were the only two creatures left in the Goblin City.Jareth had lost his only chance to save her.

***

(And I thought about ending it there, but that would be just cruel.)

***

Hoggle blinked groggily as his world slowly swam into view.He ached all over, and winced as he realized that the particularly sharp pains at his wrists and ankles were due to the fact that he was chained very tightly.His mind seemed unable to clear the fog that had clouded him in unconsciousness before, so he focused his eyes on the chain before him.It wound between the four shackles on his wrists and ankles, seemed to be of the rather rusty and clanky variety, as is quite common in dungeons.After a very short length it attached to a link in the wall, and...

Hoggle's mind now began to register the fact that he was hearing noises.A series of noises, repeated over and over again, to be specific.A deep breath.Six pounding footsteps. The clank of chains being stretched as far as they could go.The disappointed "Ow!" of a distinctly familiar female voice.

At this point Hoggle commanded himself to focus, and raised his head to see Sarah in the same room as him.She backed up against the wall, then ran as fast and as far her chains permitted, evidently trying to rip the chains out of the wall.Every time, however, the chains did not give, and her wrists were snapped backwards, the rest of her body following shortly.

"Sarah?"Hoggle croaked.

Sarah did not even glance his way.

"Sarah?"Hoggle repeated, somewhat louder.

She turned, and looked at him as if seeing him for the first time."Hello Hoggle.You're finally awake."She said softly, backing up against the wall, only to race away from it again.

"Stop that."Hoggle commanded, after Sarah reached the end of the chain once again, and the force of her run thrust her backwards."Et won't work.Yeh'll only rip yer arms outta yer sockets."

"Well what would you have me do?"Sarah exclaimed vehemently."I've been here for half an hour, I have to do something, I have to get out of here – where are we?"She said this all very fast.

"We're in the dungeon unner Jareth's castle.An' if yeh would stop ter think fer five seconds, yeh'd ahmember yeh already have a way teh get outta here."

"What are you talking about?"

"Surely yeh weren't so foolish as teh give away the key, were yeh?"

Sarah fished the key out of her pocket.It glowed a muted blue."So?"

"It's a skeleton key, it kin open almost any lock in the castle an' in the palace."Before Hoggle had even finished his sentence, Sarah began fumbling around with the lock on her chains.She had tried to pick it when she first woke up in the dungeon, to no avail.The key turned easily in the lock, however, and the chains fell from her wrists.Sarah sped across the room to unlock Hoggle's chains as well, but he stopped her.

"Go.Go!"He repeated, when she shook her head."Go save yer kings.Yeh have teh face him alone, ahmember?"

"Don't be stupid, Hoggle, let me help you."Sarah commanded, trying to reach behind his back to unlock his chains.

"Sarah, jest go.I'll be right here when yeh defeat that son of a bitch.But I can't help yeh now – wait, maybe I can.See if there's anythin' in meh shirt pocket."Sarah shot Hoggle a confused look before reaching in his pocket and pulling something out.

"Where did you get this?"She breathed softly, staring at it.

"I took et from the secret society afore Abien caught meh. I guess 'e didn't realize I had et."Sarah smiled, and hugged her friend as best she could through his chains.

"Now go, damnit.Abien can tell every time that key's used, he probably knows you've escaped already.Wasting time with meh won't help yeh any.Go, go!"

And Sarah went.

***

Jareth breathed a deep sigh of relief as Jen slowly opened his eyes.Jareth had been kneeling over him in silence, for nearly five minutes, concentrating every particle in his being to heal Jen's wounds.This was no small task, as his friend had not only had his throat slit but was also run through with an impressive sword.

"What the hell are you still doing here?"Was the first thing Jen said, staring up at Jareth's white face.

"I apologize.Is this an inconvinent time for me to prevent you from bleeding to death?"Jareth snapped, grabbing Jen by the hand to help him up.

"Did I mention I appreciate that?"Jareth smiled, but it faded quickly.

"They took Sarah.I've no idea where she could be, what might happen to her..."Jareth trailed off, not able to hold up that train of thought.

"We'll find her."Jen said reassuringly."Abien wouldn't have led us here for no reason.Do you think we should check your castle?"

"He wouldn't dare break into my castle."Jareth scoffed.

"Oh wouldn't he?"Jareth said nothing, only glanced up at his castle, his home, trying to discern if something was different about it.Sighing, he turned to walk the road up to his fortress beyond the Goblin City.When Jen failed to follow, he looked back.

"Well?"Jareth demanded.

"I'm sorry, I did almost _die today.I'm a little slow."Jen said, taking a few cautious steps._

"Don't be ridiculous.You're immortal.Mere stabbings cannot affect you."Said Jareth as he threw his arm around Jen's shoulder to help support him.

"Would you like to try it?"Retorted Jen, and the two of them walked the six-minute path in closer to sixteen.

As Jareth and Jen stepped across the castle's threshold, Jareth expected to be met with another attack, or some sort of trap.What he did not expect was the eerie silence, which had haunted both the Palace and the Goblin City. 

Jen sighed defeatedly."Well, now I've no idea what to do.Every way we turn, we meet anther dead end.It's quite depressing."Jareth, however, did not reply.Instead he stood silently for a moment, intently listening to something, his eyes with a sort of a glazed look to them.

"They're in the ballroom."He said finally.Jen shot him a look that very clearly said I-don't-know-how-the-hell-you-did-that-but-it-was-very-bloody-cool.

"How very true."Abien appeared before them, flanked by several other fae."As touching as it was to watch your little march up here, you were so bloody slow that I've gotten rather impatient.Allow us to escort you there."

Jareth whipped out a crystal – or tried, at any rate.To his dismay he found that his magic would not answer his call.Abien's henchmen took the opportunity his momentary disbelief afforded to grab both Jen and Jareth, while Abien stood by, smiling.

"The High and Mighty Goblin King, all his crystals controlled by a simple courtsman.How very foolish of you to rely so highly on such a branch of magic."And with a snap of Abien's fingers, the lot of them disappeared.

***

Sarah used Abien's key to unlock the cell door, only because she was unable to kick it down.She was worried about attracting Abien's attention, but her legs were already feeling a bit wobbly, and she doubted that they would be able to knock down a four-inch thick oak door.Sarah ran down the dungeon halls, one of the few places she had never seen in the castle.Understandably, Jareth had probably avoided showing it to her, as the dungeon was an overall creepy place.Unsure as to where she was going, Sarah followed her instincts, and held the object Hoggle had given her clasped tightly in her palm.

Sarah halted when she heard voices.Backing up a few steps, she pressed her ear to the solid wall, behind which she could faintly hear someone talking."Damn all these secret doors."She muttered frustratedly, pushing at the wall only to find out that it was, in fact, a solid wall.She slammed her hands against the stone, her fingertips brushing against a brick that jutted slightly out of the wall.Pushing it in gently, the wall suddenly slid back, revealing a shadowy hallway behind it.Sarah could hear the voices much more clearly now.

Creeping into the passageway Sarah saw the door shut silently behind her, but was too preoccupied by listening to the speaker, who she now recognized as Abien.She followed the hallway down past several doors, to where she could see a stream of bright light pouring from one open door.Sarah hovered outside it, listening.

"And just what make you think the Underground revolves around you, Jareth?"Abien was shouting._Good, Sarah thought.__If he's shouting at Jareth, then he's okay.At least alive._

"When you know you're destined to rule an entire world, it does tend to go to your head."Jareth replied dryly.Sarah nearly cried at the sound of his voice.It seemed so long since she had last heard it, though it had only been an hour, at most.

"I wouldn't count on it."Abien shot back, and his dreadful determination sent shivers up Sarah's spine.

"Does this little charade of yours have a point, Abien?I'm getting dreadfully bored."Interrupted Jen, which Sarah also took to be a good sign, as she had last seen him bleeding all over the place.

"Of course it has a point.Revenge."Abien said simply.

"Why is it that evil villains always feel the need to explain their plots?"Jen retorted, even though Sarah dearly wished he would shut the hell up.

"Because I would really hate it if you were to die without knowing why.Takes away my glory."Abien replied with a note of sarcasm.

"Are you saying that this is all because I stole your girlfriend?"Jareth demanded incredulously.It was obvious to Sarah that Jareth was just stalling, but why?Carefully she crept closer to the doorway, and peered inside.

It was the ballroom.

Abien stood imperiously in the center, his back to the doorway.The majority of the fae court was lined up against the wall in a semi-circle, each with a clock hanging over their heads.Sarah suddenly realized why she had only heard Jareth and Jen speaking.The clocks above all the other fae were not ticking – Abien had frozen time for each of them.Dantriven stood, his fist raised and mouth open indignantly, but he could move no more than a statue could.Only Jareth and Jen's clocks ticked away in the normal manner.

"Haven't I already said that this wasn't just about you, Jareth?Yes, you hurt my love, and for that you shall be punished, but it is your father that began this all."Jareth, who was clearly capable of moving, for he waved his hands around while he spoke, was apparently unable of walking more than a few feet away from the wall.This truly shook Sarah – she had always thought that Jareth's magic was unconquerable.

"What has this got to do with my father?"Jareth demanded, his eyes darting over to where the King was trapped.

"Didn't your daddy ever brag to you about it?I'm sure he was rather proud of it, quite a magical feat it is, murdering two immortals."


	20. The Mother and Her Husband

For You

For You

Part Twenty

"Didn't your daddy ever brag to you about it?"Abien growled."I'm sure he was rather proud of it, quite a magical feat it is, murdering two immortals."

"How dare you launch such an attack on my father, without even giving him a chance to defend himself?"Jareth shouted irately.

"You think it would make a difference?Very well than."Abien waved his hand simply, and Dantriven's clock began to tick again.Sarah saw Abien's muscles clench as he was doing this, although it was a bit of a strain.Dantriven closed his gaping mouth and lowered his raised fist cautiously."An interesting charge has been brought against you, Dantriven."Abien said, smiling.The fae king remained silent, observing the situation before him somberly."The brutal murder of two immortals, two of your courtsman, namely my mother and father.What say you to that?"

Dantriven sighed softly."It is true that I killed your parents, no matter how much I wish it was not so.But it was not brutal, and certainly not intentional.I know what you think you saw, but you misunderstand –"

"Don't you dare say I misunderstand, your highness.I saw you with my own eyes, barging into my parents' chambers late one night and hitting them with a powerful spell.There, he has admitted he is a murderer, is that enough to calm your pure heart, Jareth?"

"I know you loved your mother and father, Abien, but they do not deserve such love.They were cruel, they beat you – have you forgotten that?"Dantriven asked quietly.

"They did what they could in their position!"Abien cried, apparently having forgotten that he could silence Dantriven whenever he wanted.

"They constantly fought with each other.That's why I entered your home that night Abien, to try and break up their quarrel.When I interrupted they turned their fury upon me, as you cowered in the corner."

"LIAR!"

"They attacked me, conjuring some branch of powerful magic that I could never achieve.I grabbed a silver platter from their dinning table, and held it up as a shield.I never intended for the spell to reflect upon them – "

"ENOUGH!"Abien screamed, whipping out a crystal – one of Jareth's crystals – and throwing it at Dantriven.It sailed harmlessly over his head, hit the clock above him and was quickly absorbed by it.The clock's hands came to a sudden halt.Dantriven was frozen, a look of quiet remorse across his features.

"So you see, Jareth, you are not the only one at fault here.Like father like son, I suppose.But you will be the first to be punished, I assure you of that."

"If your quarrel lies only with my father and I, than let the others go.Let my mother go, Abien, let Jen and the other courtsmen go.Let Kira go for God's sake."Jareth begged, a measure of desperation in his eyes.Sarah noticed then that Kira too, was in the room, but she was not standing against the wall with a clock above her head.She was sitting across the room at a table, as though she was merely a member of the audience and not a member of these happenings.An abject look of terror haunted her eyes, as she sat almost perfectly still, her eyes flitting back and forth between Jareth and Abien.

"I believe some desperation is setting in on you Jareth, else you would not make such wild demands.Kira loves me Jareth, can you not see that?We had a child together.She will realize, in time, how much that means."

"I do not love you."Kira said softly. 

Abien slowly turned his head to look at her."What?"

"I'm sorry I used you, I am, but... I have never loved you."Abien smiled lightly.

"Give it time, lamb, give it time.You will see things my way."He said this calmly, almost tenderly."However, we do have other things to attend to.There is one member of our party missing, I believe."Said Abien, pointing to a space in the semi-circle, where a clock was ticking harmlessly with no one underneath it.

"Oh Sarah?"Abien called, without turning from his captives.Jareth's head jerked up in horror"It's rude to lurk in doorways, didn't anyone ever tell you that?Come in and join the party."Sarah froze.How had he known she was there?What should she do?

Before she had the chance to make the decision herself, she suddenly found herself being pushed forward into the ballroom by a pair of stealthy, invisible hands.She fought every step of the way, and Abien chuckled to himself as she did so, but she could not help being forced into position under the lonely clock.Once she was under it, the hands let go of her.She tried to run away from her space in line, next to Queen Clarisse and across the room from Jareth, but as soon as she got a few feet away from her clock, she ran headlong into a wall – or at least it felt like it.There was no wall, of course, but some magically barrier blocked her way.

"That won't do you any good, princess."Abien said calmly."You're stuck, and you may as well sit back and listen.Honestly, I hadn't expected you to get here so soon.You've been listening for half an hour, correct?"He didn't want an answer, of course, but Sarah realized that it was in fact true.

"Well Jareth, you may have poisoned my love's mind against me, but it is nothing that can't be reversed.Your mortal lady, however..."Abien stared at Sarah with a quiet intensity, and eerie smile twitching at his lips."I did warn you not to get involved with a mortal, you know.They age so quickly, die so quickly... with a little flick of the wrist," and at this he did so, causing the hands on Sarah's clock to pick up speed, spinning faster and faster, "they're old and gray.I suppose you thought you could secure her immortality.How sweet."

Sarah's heart was pounding; she could feel the years slipping away as the clock spun faster and faster, speeding up time only for her.The only one that was affected by the passage of time.

"Five years older."Abien commented dryly.Sarah felt herself grow a few inches taller.She was now twenty-three, and had finished growing."Ten years older."Now twenty-eight, and the real terror was setting in, but Sarah thought curiously that she didn't feel much different after all."Fifteen years older."Thirty-three sounded so old, but asides from being a little taller, and her figure being a little more filled out, Sarah felt no different."Twenty years older."Abien said, though less confidently than before.

Jareth's face was ghastly white, and Sarah knew what he was thinking.He thought she would soon be fifty, sixty, and in a minute be ninety even.But a warm feeling was spreading in Sarah's stomach, and as the clock ticked away she placed her hands across it.

"Jareth."Sarah said softly, her voice echoing throughout the silent ballroom.All eyes were focused on her, all that could at any rate, Jareth's showing a glimmer of hope and Abien's a suddenly realized fury.For whatever reason, Sarah was not aging.No matter how many years the clock ticked by, she felt only a very few years older.

It was then Sarah remembered she had something in her pocket."Jareth, catch!"She cried, whipping the object Hoggle had given her and throwing it across the room.Abien's eyes widened in shock as the crystal landed deftly in Jareth's hand.

Clutching the power source tightly to him, Jareth stepped easily out of line, waving his other hand and restoring all the clocks to their normal ways of ticking.The other fae stood, unaware of what had happened since time had stopped for them, and only stared in surprise as Jareth strode towards Abien.Only Jen and Dantriven followed, being the only ones able to grasp how the power had so suddenly shifted.

Abien wrenched his sword from his belt, and Jareth grabbed a dagger from his boot."You will never hurt her again."Jareth said through clenched teeth, throwing his crystal.It struck Abien across the hand, the sharp pain forcing him to drop his sword before he even got the chance to swing it.Jareth was upon him in a moment, swiping up his sword from the floor and slashing him across the cheek with a dagger.Abien tried to conjure a crystal, but he was rapidly loosing his hold on the powerful magic that had been draining his strength.It is not easy to reorder time.

Sarah turned her head away when she saw Jareth raise the sword upwards, and heard the sharp swish as it sliced through the air.When she looked again, Jareth was running towards her, Abien crumpled on the floor in a pool of blood and surrounded by the angry fae court.

Jareth pulled Sarah to him tightly, and she fell into his arms."I don't understand."Sarah said, her face buried in his golden hair."Is he dead?Why didn't his plan work?"Sarah pulled back and looked up at Jareth, her eyes shimmering with tears.

"It's okay, Sarah."Jareth murmured reassuringly, conjuring a crystal, just to ensure that they would indeed answer his call."I promise you, everything is all right."

***

Sarah woke up tightly wrapped in Jareth's arms one month later.Sunlight poured into their chambers in the Castle beyond the Goblin City.Sarah smiled at the innocent look on her sleeping husband's face before slipping out of his arms.Padding into the bathroom she splashed some cold water on her face, trying to wake up.It was probably early, Sarah didn't know – she was still not very fond of clocks, and there were none in their bedroom.

She slipped back past their bed, trying not to wake Jareth.It seemed so strange, to think about everything as _their's._About to get dressed, her eyes fell on a photograph on her bedside table.It was of her and Jareth at their Aboveground wedding, with Karen and Robert beside them.It was amazing how much better Sarah understood her parents, she thought, now that she was married herself._Not just married..._ She thought, standing in front of a full-length mirror, resting her hands on her stomach. 

Jareth suddenly appeared behind her, his arms wrapped around her waist as he pulled her back against her and began kissing her neck.

"I didn't know you were awake."Said Sarah smiling.

"I can't sleep without you."Jareth replied."You know Abien's trial is today, love." He said, as though he'd rather not bring up the topic, which in truth, he wouldn't.

"I know."Sarah answered quietly."I don't see the point in it, but I know."

"Fae live by traditions just as mortals do.Abien will be _imprisoned_," Jareth said bitterly, "no matter what."

"Jareth, we've talked about this.I wouldn't have you or your father becoming murderers just for him.And you two are the only ones that could possibly manage that kind of magic."

"I know you're right."Jareth sighed."I do.I just don't like the fact that he could always escape – forever is quite a long time to be imprisoned."

"No."Sarah smiled."It's not long at all.Besides, you fae aren't always ruled by your traditions.A girl doesn't become immortal through tradition."

"No," Jareth laughed, "she become immortal when she's ravaged by an impatient fae like myself."

"And they have their first child."Sarah said, guiding Jareth's hands over to her stomach, which was still quite flat."What do you think, boy or girl?"

"Girl."Jareth said confidently."And as beautiful as her mother."

"What do you think about the name Toby for a boy?"Sarah asked, turning around in Jareth's arms to look him in the eyes.

"Tobias."Jareth said thoughtfully, as though testing it out."I think it sounds perfect."And they kissed, the kind of kiss that only newly-weds can share, the kind of kiss that shows the world that yes, even though we are married doesn't mean we'll stop acting like love-crazy fools.And their kisses never stopped being like that.

***

A/N:I wasn't really planning for this to be over so soon, but the ending just sort of _came_.So yes, this is the end.I'm kind of sad, are you?Here's the strange thing:I have this deleted scene of Sarah and Jareth's wedding, a little tidbit that never really fit into the story.So, if you're interested, (who me, bribing?Nah...) let me know in the review I _know_ you'll write, and I'll e-mail it to you.Sound good?

Also, I have been highly lacking in the thanks department, so I bring you:

The Thanks Section That Ate Rhode Island For a Bedtime Snack:

BrokenWing81(are you satisfied with the ending?), 

eviltama(want to see some Brian-aimed revenge?It's in the deleted scene), 

Archaic Tears (congratulations, you're the third person to be driven insane by this story.You, Lauralye, and who was that other person?Ohyeah, me), 

Rainbow (Rainbow is a very good monkey.Here, have a banana), 

dawn(now that I'm finished, I have more time to bother poor, innocent authours.When are you gonna post, huh, huh??), 

jessica(everyone seemed pretty ok with the smuttyness – thanks for the encouragement), 

kelly (OH MY GOD thank you), 

Emmy-chan (where can I get an appaluse machine 3000?), 

Torrin (you've been very positive so far, did you like the end?), 

Ryo Hoshi(of course I remember you!And when you're lil' innocent me, anything sex related is smut), 

Daggerpoint(feel free to return to sanity any time soon), 

LIME(you actually inspired a bit of Hoggle-ness in the deleted scene), 

Jessi Lynn(get some sleep),

Ssjnikki (have you noticed I love high shock values?), 

Elona(more smut?I think I'll leave that up to your imagination darling), 

Limeade43ver(more smut?I think you'll have to wait a few years for me to be able to write it... fill in the blanks yourself for now), 

Kappy(You're so nice!You tell me to write at my own pace, and everyone else is like "post every five minutes, you evil cliffhanger person!"Ah, to have someone on my side.), 

Jareth&Sarah4ever( no more for me to write...how sad), 

Michelle(was the ending to your liking?), 

Silver Space(I had a lot of fun trying to decide when to end chp. 19),

Deep Roller(Ack!Minature purple hippos!You want an ear?Whose ear?Abien's rather attached to both of his at the moment, but I'm sure Jareth could arrange something... as for Brian, give me your e-mail and you'll hear something about him...), LizBethy(see, I used to be afraid of the Mystics (aka shaggy camel/llama/dinasour things that go MMMmmMMmm) when I was small.They go "poof" when they die, and that kinda disturbed me.Anways, I know how much storms can kill a computer.Mine got struck by lightening...), 

VaMpIrOs_DaRk_AnGeL(were you expecting an ending so soon?I wasn't...), 

Sheyala(good luck with your writing), 

Moonlady(the Hoggle thing kind of surprised me too.I swear, I never know what my characters are going to do until I've writen it), 

Danalas(did Kira redeem herself a bit?A tiny bit?), 

FireflyOfDeath(didn't you feel bad for Kira when Abien was talking to her?I know she's a ditz, but no one deserves to be Abien's love interest), 

Raine_Faerie(the story is over, go eat some clover, I loved the sprinkles and such, they helped a bunch, "why are you rhyming" you ask me, I've no idea, chickadee), 

Serene(I tried to be original.Unfortunately, my definition of original is doing something no one's done before, so I tend to kill off innocent main characters and take lots of random plot twists...), 

LiNa(I want a tour guide.Actually, I want two.One could guide people around me and my room, and the other could guide other people around my tour guide.It's been a long day.I think I need some sleep.), 

minako233(so nice of you to say), 

shiva(did the end suit your tastes?), 

mithril(in FY, the whole Brian/Abien thing is kinda left up to your interpretation.Things are a little clearer in the deleted scene), 

Lyra Matsuoka(maybe we should start a support group.People Who Love The Labyrinth And It's King Too Much), 

bluedragongirl(Brian is a strange breed of loser.Leave me your email and I'll send you the deleted scene (he's in it)), 

Laurd_tundrn(thanks so much), 

Seyia's Odango(I'm still in high school and I'm one of those people who always carry around a notebook with them and are always scribbling in them – oh wait, I think that's just me), 

Teller(you want to hear something strange?Normally, I don't go for guys with long hair, but there are two exceptions:Cary Elwes and Johnny Depp.Enough said), 

tigress973(was the ending to your liking?), 

Sarah Beth(the clocks were one of those really random things, in which I started foreshadowing before I knew what I was foreshadowing for.A very, very bad idea), 

EngimaSphinx(Did you like the little Toby tribute at the end?I still feel kinda bad for killing him), 

Tael(as much of a pain a ffn can be, what would we do without it?), 

Lauralye(you probably have a thousand and one complaints to make, but seeing as there's no more plot for you to guess, I guess it's okay), 

Psyche(good to know that I'm creating literary drugs), 

celestia(thanks for offering to beta, I think I got it figured out though), 

linnetjo(you still around?), 

Seeking Serenity(have I ever told you I love your penname?), 

T'Res(I always love dragging other people into my fandom), 

Claire Starling(uh, Didymus and Ludo kinda got jipped in this series.Whoops.They do make an appearance in the deleted scene, though), 

Bella(do you have anymore Laby stories to tell?I've really loved your writing), 

Zaria(the next series (I think) will start next week, but don't hold your breath), 

silvrdragon(I'm guessing that if you're reading this, than you've finished.Did you enjoy?)


End file.
